


The Misadventures of the Mad Pups

by TMNTfangirl123



Series: TMNT Misadventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Children, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Misadventures, Multi, Next Generation, Romance, Short Stories, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: The Turtles have all grown up and are raising families of their own. But when villains are causing havoc in the city above and below, the Mad Pups are here to take care of them!
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: TMNT Misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The New Beginnings of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> deviantart.com/delilahmonclova18/gallery/68801205/rottmnt-next-gen to see the profiles for this story
> 
> Age from Oldest to Youngest:  
> April = 36 years old  
> Raph = 35 years old  
> Donnie and Leo = 34 years old  
> Mikey = 33 years old

New York City has certainly change a lot for the past few years. Thanks to Kaminari, mutants and yokai are part of everyday life. Living peacefully with the humans. Since the defeat of Shredder, the Turtles have all grown up. Well, physically. They were still acting like their usual selves. But now, they are living in separate lives. Raising their families in different parts of the city. But despite that, they still protect New York from their usual villains like Meat Sweats and Hypno-Potamus. Up on the rooftops, the Turtles (Raph, Donnie, Leo and Mikey) and April are on patrol. Looking if the villains are doing evil things.

Leo: (sighs) I can never get used to being up in the rooftops. Just staring at New York City from here is so pretty...

Raichu: Rai-Rai... It definitely is pretty up here...

Mikey: Yeah... But aren't we getting a bit too old for this?

Tsareena: We have been doing this for some time now. And...

Midnight Lycanroc: Of course not, Rena! We're heroes! And heroes are never too old to fight crime!

Raph: Besides, we need to see if anyone is doing crime during this time. (looks through binoculars) Donnie, see anything weird?

Donnie: Nope. Not yet. (looks at phone) Oh, I got a text from Elizabeth.

Leo: (teasingly) Ah yes. Donnie 2.0. (Lemon chuckles at Leo's teasing)

Donnie: Shut up, Nardo! She says she and the others are heading to The Streetwise Dragon.

Leo: The Streetwise Dragon? Well you know, maybe we should have them start doing crime-fighting stuff.

Raph: Nope! Nuh-uh! No way!

April: Seriously, Raph?! They're old enough to start becoming heroes!

Raph: But I don't want my baby girl get hurt! If anything bad happens to her, I'm gonna breakdown mentally~...

Leo: (sniffs) Ew~, I'm smelling Raph's panic stank.

Raichu: (covering his nose) And this is one of the worst smells. Yuck!

Mikey: Raph, calm down. Tora and the others can handle things themselves. They're not babies anymore.

Raph: Still, I'm not letting Tora do some heroing stuff until she's fully ready.

|The Streetwise Dragon|

The Streetwise Dragon is a restaurant in New York. On the outside, it was red with golden accents on the bricks and pillars. There are two dragon statues standing on both sides of the door. Looking straight ahead as well as a large dragon statue on top of the restaurant. Inside the restaurant, Shacora is cleaning some dishes in the sink. Usually this place would be packed with humans, mutants and yokai. But this is a rare night where the business was a bit slow. Though there are a few yokai who are still here.

Indulf: (opens door) Oh Shacora~! We have arrived!

Topaz: Yeah! The Mad Pups are in the house yo!

Shacora: (chuckles) Hiya, guys! I already made the pizza for all of you. Just sit at your usual spot and I'll give it to you.

They nod and head to their usual table which was one of the comfy benches that was next to the window. Shacora first met the Mad Pups 5 years ago when they were sneaking around the back of her restaurant in which she and her brother help out with their parents who are the owners. Since then, she has been in many adventures with them and is a true friend to them. Once everyone is seated, Shacora pushes a cart that has the slices of pizzas on top of it. She stops at the Turtles' table.

Litten: Alright, we have your pizzas. (serves Tora) Here you go. Pizza with anchovies on top.

Tora: My favorite! (eats a piece of pizza) Mm~!

Litten: Indulf, you have pizza with pepperoni and black olives.

Indulf: Why thank you. (starts eating) Delicious. Just the way I like it.

Litten: Pineapple on pizza for Elizabeth. (serves Liz)

Elizabeth: Yum! My favorite!

Topaz: Ew~! (Litten gives her pizza with extra extra cheese) Pineapple on pizza?! That's gross!

Elizabeth: What? I just so happen to like this.

Topaz: But it doesn't feel right. My daddy told me that sometimes weird combinations don't really go well together. Pineapple on pizza is one of them!

Indulf: Even my father love pineapple on pizza. I don't know why but it just taste disgusting to me.

Elizabeth: Hey. I don't complain about you having black olives and pepperoni on your pizza. So don't judge me. Besides, there are some people who just so happens to like this kind of pizza.

Indulf: Oh really? Name one person who loves pineapple on pizza. And don't say my father. That doesn't count.

Jasper: Um, please stop fighting. Everybody has their favorite toppings on pizza.

Indulf: Still, this bothers me a lot.

Tora: You don't have to look at the pizza. Just look at yours and eat. Or do you want me to eat yours like last time?

Indulf takes another bite on his pizza. He doesn't like it when Tora starts eating his slice of pizza. So he decides to let the pineapple on pizza discussion go for now. Indulf leans to Elizabeth's ear and whispers, "We'll discuss this when we get home." She nods and continues eating her pizza. As they do so, the restaurant doors open to reveal Shacora's childhood friends. When Indulf spots Dai, he immediately smirks and starts teasing Tora.

Indulf: Isn't that your crush over there? (chuckles as Tora begins to blush) Looks like he and others are here.

Tora: Really?! How do I look?! Do I have bad breath?! Do I look sloppy?! Do I...?!

Squirtle: Don't panic, TT. It'll be okay.

Maddison: Hey there! (looks at the pizza) Looks like you're having pizza as usual. (chuckles)

Topaz: We sure are, Madi.

Maddison: Pineapple on pizza eh? That looks delicious!

Elizabeth: See? Maddison likes pineapple pizza.

Indulf: Whatever. We're not having this discussion.

Ashia: So what brings you here?

Dai: Let me guess. Your parents are on patrol tonight?

Tora: Uh y-yeah. My father, Uncles Donnie, Mikey and Leo, and Aunt April are on patrol tonight. So w-w-we decided to head here for some quick dinner.

Dai: I see... (grabs a chair to sit next to them) Well it is nice that your parents are still doing some hero duty. Even if they are a bit too old for this.

Topaz: Uncle Raph says that heroes are never too old to fight crime! Well even though we only did training with Grandpa Splinter and Grandpa Draxum. They're the coolest!

Dai: But do you guys want to be heroes?

Tora: Absolutely! But my dad doesn't want me to do some hero stuff. (crosses her arms while pouting) He says it's too dangerous. But I bet it's because of my partial blindness.

Dai: Or maybe it's because he's just looking after you. You know, trying to protect you.

Tora: Maybe... But I wish my dad wasn't so overprotective sometimes.

Before they could continue discussing, they heard some noise outside of the restaurant. They see their fathers and April fighting Hypno who has stolen a magical amulet from the magic shop.

Raph: Okay, Hypno! This is getting old! Just hand us the amulet and we won't hurt you any longer!

Hypno: Says you. We've bee doing this so many times. Why can't you just leave me be?

April: Because you're the bad guy! And Mad Dogs don't just leave the bad guy alone!

Tora: (comes out of the restaurant with the others) Dad?

Raph: Stay back, princess! Daddy's just handling some usual bad guy-beating business.

Topaz: We should help you on this!

Tora: Yeah! Let us-

Raph: No! It's too dangerous! Let the Mad Dogs handle Hypno.

Tora groans that her father had once again refused to let her fight. She was growing tired of her dad not letting her become a hero just like him. He chose her to be the leader of the Mad Pups. But why can't he let her become a superhero? While the group watch the Mad Dogs fight Hypno, Shacora feels something on her leg. She looks down to see a wolf pup. This wolf pup has fluffy black fur with twin tails. The tips of the tails and the ears are white. Its eyes were icy blue. When Shacora see this pup, she immediately picks it up.

Shacora: Aw~! Aren't you a cutie?!

Maddison: It's a wolf pup. But wait, what's it doing here in the city?

Shacora: I believe this one is either a mutant or a yokai. But who cares?! This one is a cutie!

Just then, Gram and Franki appeared. The two were in their human disguise form.

Jasper: Uh... We have some company.

The Mad Dogs turned around after getting the amulet back from Hypno.

Leo: Oh great. It's those two again. You can change back. We know who you two are.

The Guardsmen changes into their yokai form along with the dogs.

Indulf: Are these the guardsmen you were telling us about?

Leo: That's right, son. These two were our first fights. We weren't perfect but you know... We handle it like champs. (to Gram and Franki) What are you doing here anyways? I thought we don't have to deal with you two.

Gram: We came here for that mutt. (points to the wolf pup)

Tora: We won't let you, creep! You mess with the pup, you mess with all of us! Liz, bring our weapons here.

Elizabeth: Already on it. (presses some buttons on her phone) It should be here in (puts up three fingers) three... two... one...

A drill appeared from the ground. It then opens up to reveal the weapons. Tora grabs her sais. Indulf grabs his twin katanas. Elizabeth grabs her tech-naginata. Jasper grabs his nunchuks. And Topaz grabs her tanto.

Donnie: Elizabeth! How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't use the drill! This one is in beta.

Elizabeth: I know that, dad. Don't worry. I promise I'll fix some of its problems when we get home. (prepares tech-naginata) Just leave us to this fight. We'll deal with these creeps.

Leo: Go right ahead. We would love to see you fight.

Raph: (as the Mad Pups starts attacking the guardsmen) Leo!

Leo: Wha? I want to see their training paid off. What's wrong with that?

Raph: My little princess is going to get herself hurt!

Mikey: No she won't. Look, (points to Tora who is fighting) she's handling this like a pro!

Tsareena: So nothing to worry about.

Getting tired of dealing with the Mad Pups, Gram takes out a ball.

Indulf: A ball? Really? What are you gonna do with a ball?

Gram throws the ball which opens up and captures the Mad Pups, Shacora, and her friends.

Maddison: Hey! What's the big ideal?!

Harvey: Please release us.

Franki: (takes out a purple crystal) We got the agent!

???: (voice) Excellent. Bring the agent in.

Mikey: Let them go, you two!

Raph: Nobody captures my little girl! (growling) You better let them go or else!

Just as Raph begins charging at the guardsmen, a purple portal appeared underneath the guardsmen. They go through it and the portal closes before Raph could enter it. He was saddened that he couldn't save his daughter and the others.

April: Raph? You okay?

Raph then begins growling and punches the floor so hard that it creates a large crater.

Leo: I'm gonna take that as a no.

Raph: (stands up) They took my daughter...

Donnie: And everyone else! What should we do?!

Midnight Lycanroc: We're gonna save them. Call everyone and have them meet us at the Lair. Then we can begin our rescue mission.

They nod and they head straight to the Lair where Splinter and Kaminari are currently staying. Though the Turtles have all moved out after getting married to their wives, they would come to the Lair every weekend to just sit around and chat with each other while Splinter and Baron Draxum trains their children in Ninjutsu. While they head to the Lair, Raph thoughts to himself, 'Don't worry, princess. Daddy's coming to save you. Just hang in there.'

Meanwhile, in the Hidden City, the Guardsmen appeared in front of a familiar fortress. This fortress used to belong to Baron Draxum when he was still an enemy to the Mad Dogs. Since Draxum's banishment from the Hidden City, the fortress is seemingly abandoned. The Guardsmen enters the fortress and they reached to the laboratory where someone is waiting for them.

Tora: Let us go already!

???: Let you go? Impossible. Put them in the cage over there.

Gram takes the Mad Pups to a cage in a separate room.

Squirtle: Who are you?!

Pikachu: And what do you want?!

???: Oh yes. We haven't introduce ourselves. (clears his throat) I am Baron Driox. I'm an alchemist warrior of the Hidden City. A devoted worshiper of Baron Draxum.

Elizabeth: Baron Draxum? You know Grandpa Draxum?

Baron Driox: Me and him had some history together. You see, we both share a hatred towards the humans. I'd always admire his work. Always making something to turn every human in the world into yokai. But he was stopped by those pesky Turtles!

Indulf: You mean our fathers?

Baron Driox: Correct. Your fathers had defeated Baron Draxum. I was furious. Furious that these children defeated one of the most powerful warriors in the Hidden City. So I decided to come up a plan of my own. I'm going to have revenge on your fathers and their allies who helped them destroyed Master Draxum. And then I'll finish what he'd started. Reclaiming the surface world by turning every human into yokai.

Snivy: We won't let you get away with this!

Topaz: Yeah! Our moms, dads, and grandpas are gonna come rescue us! And once they do, we're gonna kick your tail into next week!

Baron Driox: How amusing... I hope they do. (walks away)

Topaz: You'll see! You can walk away now! But wait 'till our family shows up, you scaly fiend!

Jasper: That should be enough, Topaz.

Indulf: Well this is just great. We're being held captive and there's no way for us to escape from this hostage situation.

Elizabeth: Don't be so dramatic, Wolf. We'll find a way to get outta here. (picks up tech-naginata) I'll just simply transform this into a chainsaw and we'll be outta here in no time.

She transforms the tech-naginata into a chainsaw and begins sawing away the many bars that are holding them. Outside of the fortress, Mayhem, who is now the size of a tiger, teleports the group to Baron Draxum's old fortress.

Baron Draxum: My fortress... I haven't been here for decades now...

Tsareena: This is where we first met you when we were rescuing Mayhem.

Raichu: _And_ when we got the mystic weapons! Rai-rai!

Splinter: No time for chit-chat! We need to save my grandchildren from this fiend! Whoever it is, he or she shall feel our wrath!

As they enter the fortress, back to the cage, Elizabeth cuts the last bar as it breaks.

Elizabeth: Now we're outta here.

Indulf: Finally! I thought you were going a bit slow.

Elizabeth: You're welcome!

Maddison: Now let's get outta here while we still can!

Shacora: Hold on, Madi! We can't go just yet.

Dai: Why not?

Shacora: (points to the wolf pup) Because that pup is getting away.

Everyone: Eh?!

They quickly follow the mutant wolf pup to a strange-looking lever. Topaz examines the lever before pulling it down much to the protests of her older cousins and her twin brother. The floor opens and they fall right through it. They ended up at the weapons' room.

Indulf: (sarcastically) Great job, Toto. You just _had_ to pull the lever.

Topaz: I was just curious. (looks around) Whoa... Look at all those weapons.

Harvey: Are we going to steal these weapons?

Ashia: I don't think we have a choice.

So the group begin looking around the weapons room. Examining the weapons before they are able to choose their mystic weapons. Meanwhile, the Mad Dogs are fighting Baron Driox's minions.

Baron Draxum: Driox! You need to stop this right now!

Baron Driox: Never! I have to finish your work!

Baron Draxum: That was the old me! This is the new me! I don't want to mutate humanity anymore!

Baron Driox: Those humans have poisoned you with their ideals. Don't worry. I'll make sure those humans are eliminated.

But Draxum begins attacking Driox. As the fight continues, Splinter was about to get hit when a gust of wind blow away the minion. He looks to see the Mad Pups and their friends wielding their new weapons. Except for Liz who still maintains the tech-naginata.

Mikey: Topaz! Jasper! Everyone! You're okay!

Topaz: Of course we are, daddy! Now let's destroy these scaly freaks!

The Mad Pups begins attacking the minions using their new mystic weapons. Tora's cat claws slashes at one of the minions. Causing him to become frozen in ice. Indulf's rapier is surrounded by water and he quickly defeat a group of minions with his speed and agility. Elizabeth attacks a group of minions with both her naginata and her shoes. Dancing and fighting at the same time. Jasper uses the haladie to stab the shadows of the minions. Causing them to collapsed. Topaz blows some of the minions away with her tessens. They continue fighting until all the minions are defeated.

Leo: That was awesome!

Indulf: Why thank you, father. Our training as certainly paid off.

Josephina: Now we need...

Before Josephina could finish her sentence, Baron Draxum is sent flying out of the area he was in. Raph was able to catch him.

Baron Driox: Fools! You won't be able to defeat me! I have to finish what Master Draxum has started! (presses a button to release the Oozesquitoes) I shall mutate humanity until there are no more! (presses the self-destruct button) Goodbye.

The alarm goes off as it starts to countdown. Mayhem quickly teleports everyone out of the fortress and in the Lair.

Topaz: That was a close one... Thanks, Mayhem! (cuddles Mayhem)

Snivy: But this is bad! Really bad!

Squirtle: What should we do now?

Tora: Well~, there is one thing we can do... (looks at Raph)

Raph: Oh no. You're not going to...

Veneranda: Beary Boo~! How many times do I have tell you about being overprotective?!

Raph: But Pudding!

Veneranda: No buts, mister. Tora is not a baby anymore. Let her and the others become heroes. You guys became heroes when you were at their ages.

Leo: Yeah Raph. Let Tora be a hero. Just like you. You did chose her to be a leader of her team.

Mikey: Let her become a hero!

Donnie: I agree with both of them.

Raph: (sighs) Okay... (turns to Tora) My little princess, I'm gonna let you be a hero. BUT, and it's a huge but, do you promise to be careful during your crime-fighting sprees?

Tora nods before hugging him tightly. She was so happy that her dad had finally let her be a hero. Now she has to make sure that she becomes a great leader like her dad. And to make sure her cousins and her friends don't get themselves into too much trouble. This is the beginning of the Mad Pups. The new heroes in town.


	2. Feline Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora gets the opportunity to cook with her idol Chef Lavia. However, things get heated in the kitchen when she founds out what they're cooking with

Tora enjoys cooking for her family and her friends. Ever since she was little, her mother taught her how to cook. The two would often make something like a cake for her dad's birthday or making cupcakes for her cousins. Tora also enjoys cooking with Uncle Mikey whenever she visits his house. Anyways, Tora was in her apartment. She lives on the top floor of the apartment that comes with a rooftop patio. She was in the kitchen which is red with granite tiles for the countertops. The hybrid was sitting on the chair. Watching Chef Lavia, formerly known as Florence Morin, cooking a steak on her phone.

Chef Lavia: And that's how you make a steak~nya. Now onto the next topic~nya. For the baking session, I'm going to teach you how to make blueberry cupcakes with strawberries filling and grapes on top~nya.

Sprinkles: What are you watching, Tora?

Sprinkles was adopted by Raph and Veneranda when they were at Tora's age. Her former name was Naya but she was mutated into a stuffed bear thanks to an Oozesquito. She's the older sister of Tora.

Tora: Hey Sprinkles! I'm just watching Chef Lavia.

Sprinkles: You mean that celebrity chef who is now a cat?

Tora: Yup! (sighs admirably) I just love watching her cook or bake something. She's so cool! Wish I could cook alongside her. It would be awesome!

Sprinkles: I see... Well anyway, you wanna go to Gilbert's Department Store?

Tora: Sure! Love to! (gets out of her chair) Will Dai be there?!

Sprinkles: There's one way to find out. Let's go.

Tora nods and she follows Sprinkles to the mall. Tora loves hanging out with her sister when she's not hanging out with her friends or her cousins. When they reach to the department store, Tora sees someone but couldn't tell who. The two enter the department store which was packed as usual.

Squirtle: So many people are here today! Maybe it's a half-price today.

Tora: Could be!

Delcatty: Now which shop do you want to go first?

Sprinkles: And make it quick before we get trampled by people.

Tora ponders for a bit. Trying to think which store they should go first. Like her father, she sometimes becomes pressured when it comes to decision-making. But then, she smells something good. The hybrid begins following the smell to the food court.

Sprinkles: And of course she chooses the food court.

Delcatty: Well~, she's just like Raph. Both of them have huge appetites.

Sprinkles: Yeah...

Tora and Squirtle head to one of the many food shops in the food court. This particular food shop was a noodle shop. Tora begins ordering some noodles for her and Sprinkles. While waiting for the noodles to be done, Tora felt something on her shoulder. She turned to see someone she didn't expect to see.

Tora: You're...!

???: (shushes) Not so loud. I would love to keep this a secret.

Though Tora is shocked, she nods. The chef finished the noodles and Tora grabs the noodles. Then walking to the table where Sprinkles and Delcatty are sitting down at. The same figure walked to them.

Sprinkles: Um... May I help you?

Tora: Sprinkles, do you know who she is?

Sprinkles shakes her head. The figure removed the hoodie for a bit which shocks Sprinkles. Then she quickly puts it back on.

Chef Lavia: That's right~nya. It's me, Chef Lavia.

Sprinkles: What are you doing here?

Chef Lavia: I just came here for some shopping~nya. Then I was getting hungry and head to this food court.

Tora: That makes sense. You gotta eat after a day of shopping. Ms. Lavia, I'm such a big fan of yours. I have watched your cooking shows. I'm so happy to meet you at a place like this!

Chef Lavia: (chuckles) I'm always happy to see my fans~nya. And since you're such a big fan, how about you come with me to my home? We can make something together.

Tora: Really?! Of course! Absolutely!

Chef Lavia: (chuckles)

But Sprinkles feels like something is wrong. The stuffed bear mutant is just as protective of Tora as Raph. But not too overprotective. So her and Delcatty decides to tag along with them. In case this was a trap. The group head to Chef Lavia's apartment in which she lives in the first floor. When they enter the room, it was all well-organized. The room is all chef-themed which fits nicely with Chef Lavia.

Tora: Wow~! I can't believe we're in here! The home of the great Chef Lavia~...

Chef Lavia: Please make yourselves at home. Kitty, could you come to the kitchen so we can make something?

Tora: Absolutely! (follows Chef Lavia to the kitchen) So what are we gonna make?! Chocolate cake?! Blueberry muffins?!

Chef Lavia: You'll see.

Once they head to the kitchen, Tora spots a black cloth covering a cube-shaped object. When she questions it, Chef Lavia pulls the cloth to reveal a cage that contains a group of Mutant Silverfish. This shocks Tora and Squirtle.

Tora: Um... We're gonna cook them?

Chef Lavia: That's right.

Squirtle: This is just too wrong!

Chef Lavia: Wrong?

Tora: Yeah! You can't cook these Mutant Silverfish!

Chef Lavia: They're just a bunch of fish. Everyone cooks fish.

Tora: But when they're dead! These are alive! I'm sorry but I can't just cook live silverfish!

Chef Lavia: I see. I thought you were going to help me.

Tora: Not helping you with cooking Mutant Silverfish! I didn't sign up for this!

Chef Lavia: Then I have no choice but to destroy you. (grabs her spatula) Take this! (throws a fireball at Tora)

Tora: Squirtle, use Water Gun!

Squirtle: Water Gun!

Tora: What are you doing?!

Chef Lavia: Just trying to destroy you. I can't let anyone find out about this.

Tora: Oh yeah. Then we won't let you hurt those Silverfish. (takes out her cat claws from her bookbag) Guess I have to fight you now! Get ready for a beatdown!

Sprinkles: (enters the kitchen) What's going on in here?!

Tora: Sprinkles, Chef Lavia wants me to cook live Mutant Silverfish!

Sprinkles: I knew there was something going on. Let's get outta here!

The ran out of the apartment. With Chef Lavia chasing after them.

Chef Lavia: Come back here! (throwing fireballs at them)

Sprinkles: What should we do, leader?!

Tora thinks for a bit. When she spots a fire hydrant, she knew what to do. She jumps on top of the fire hydrant like a cat. She then slashes the outlet which causes a stream of water to pour out of it. Chef Lavia stops and she gets soaking wet from the water.

Tora: Sorry about that! (jumps over Chef Lavia) Hope we meet again soon!

Chef Lavia can only growl in anger while being soaked in water. Back in Chef Lavia's apartment, Tora grabs the cage and opens the cage with her claws. The Mutant Silverfish runs off into the streets. But one Silverfish turns around to have Tora carry him.

Sprinkles: I think this one likes you.

Tora: Really? (looks at Silverfish) Hey there, little guy. You wanna come with me? (Mutant Silverfish nods) Okay! You can be my pet!

Sprinkles: But will dad let you keep it?

Tora: One way to find out! Let's head home!

So the two head home where Raph was waiting for them. When he sees the two, he immediately hugs them. Telling them how worried he was when they didn't call back. Though a small argument had brewed if Tora can keep the Silverfish, Veneranda was able to convinced Raph to let Tora keep the Silverfish which is now Magenta.


	3. Doggy Ol' Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shacora and Liz head to a concert to see their favorite rocker Rush Cannon. But this rocker has a secret motive that will crush their world

Elizabeth is the smartest girl in the Mad Pups. She takes a lot from her dad. Intelligent yet arrogant, sarcastic and having dry-humored. Leo likes to call her "Donnie 2.0" since she's basically the female Donnie of the Mad Pups. Though she enjoys making inventions and coming up with new ones to make, she loves to dance. Dancing is her passion. She and her dad would often dance to techno music whenever he's done working at his lab. Elizabeth and Shacora are in Liz's room. Her room is science-themed with posters of Jupiter Jim and famous figures like Albert Einstein on the walls. The walls are purple while the floor has green carpet. Her room consists of a TV, a desk which has her sketches for her inventions, a dresser with mirror, two shelves that has science books on it, and green curtains.

Elizabeth: (listening to music on her laptop) Isn't Rush Cannon amazing?!

Shacora: (listening to music) He sure is! And quite handsome too! For a mutant that is...

Elizabeth: Totally.

As the girls giggles while laying down on the bed, there is a knock on her door. Elizabeth asks who is this and a voice answered. She lets the voice in and it was Donnie. He was carrying a plate of cookies that April had made for Shacora's visit.

Donnie: Seems like you two are having fun in here. (puts plate of cookies on Liz's desk)

Elizabeth: Hey dad. We're just listening to Rush Cannon.

Donnie: Rush Cannon? That wannabe rockstar?

Shacora: He's a famous rockstar, Mr. O'Neil! He has sell millions of record copies!

Donnie: Oh really? I could make music and my records would sell just as much as he does. Maybe even more!

Elizabeth: Please dad, don't.

Donnie starts singing and dancing. Elizabeth became embarrassed. Especially when he's doing it in front of Shacora. Donnie stops and was waiting for his daughter and her friend to applaud for him. Shacora clapped happily while Elizabeth clapped embarrassingly.

Donnie: (bowing down) Why thank you. Thank you. Thank you for your wondrous attention. (cross his arms while smirking confidently) See, Elizabeth? I can be just as famous as Rush Cannon.

Elizabeth: Right~...

Shacora: Anyways, I have something to show you! (grabs her backpack) It's in here.

She rummages through her bag until she found two tickets.

Elizabeth: (gasps happily) Shut up! Those aren't...

Shacora: ...tickets to Rush Cannon's concert? Yes it is! I was able to get them with the allowance money I have saved up!

Elizabeth: OMG, this is great! Now we can see Rush Cannon in-person! (squeals happily and hugs Shacora)

Donnie: Hold on there.

Elizabeth: Don't tell me that you're not gonna let me go.

Donnie: Well~, you were supposed to go to the Hidden City with me.

Elizabeth: I know! You want to get some supplies but I really wanna go!

Shacora: Please, Mr. O'Neil?! This is the one chance we get to see him in person!

Donnie: But...

April (voice): Just let her go, Don! You can go one day in the Hidden City without Liz!

Donnie: (sighs) Fine~... You can go. But don't get yourself in trouble got it?

Elizabeth: (hugs Donnie) Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I have to get myself ready for tonight! Rush Cannon, here I come!

Donnie leaves her bedroom as he hears a bunch of exciting squeals coming from Elizabeth and Shacora. He goes to the living room and sits down besides April and Mayhem who are watching some TV. April starts snuggling him.

April: Don't give me that look, Don.

Donnie: I was hoping me and her would go get some supplies from the Hidden City.

April: She doesn't have to go, Don. You can go one day in the Hidden City without her.

Donnie: Yeah... But I hope she doesn't get into trouble. Maybe I should follow-

April: Oh no you don't! You're not gonna follow her! Trust me. It'll be fine. Right Mayhem? (Mayhem nods) Right Jewel? (Jewel nods)

Donnie: I hope you're right.

Later, at the entrance of the stadium, Liz and Shacora says their goodbyes to Cora's mother who had drive them to the stadium. It was packed with people, mutants and yokai who are fans of Rush Cannon. Outside there are many stands that has merchandise for Rush Cannon. Elizabeth and Shacora both wear Rush Cannon t-shirts.

Elizabeth: I can't believe we're here!

Bulbasaur: This is gonna be exciting!

Litten: Yup. Let's just head inside.

Unbeknownst to them, Donnie and Emerald are secretly following them despite promising April that he won't. He just need to make sure that Liz would do the right thing. While everyone is heading indoors to watch the concert, Donnie uses Harmonic Evolution so Liz nor Cora would recognize him. He heads inside and stands in one place where his daughter won't be able to see him but he can see them in the distance.

Donnie: (thinking) I promised April not to do this. But I just have to make sure.

The lights are turned off as the spotlights are turned on. Smoke is coming out of the stage. The crowd begins to scream in joy when Rush Cannon makes his appearance.

Rush Cannon: Hello~, ladies and gentleman! Rush Cannon is in the house! (plays his guitar once) I'm so happy that all of you can come out here for my concert! So without any adieu, let's rock!

He starts to perform while everyone, including Elizabeth and Shacora, begins to scream happily. Donnie puts down this goggles to see if there's anything unusual going on. Which it is when the crowd starts becoming hypnotized by Rush Cannon's voice. Noticing this he immediately jumps from the crowd to the stage.

Rush Cannon: What's this? Someone is crashing my performance.

Donnie: Performance? Ha! You think that was a performance?! I see what you're doing. You have hypnotized everyone here! Including my daughter and her best friend! (takes out his tech-bo) I demand you stop this and return everyone back to normal.

Rush Cannon: No can do, old man. (starts playing) Attack him!

The hypnotized crowd begins attacking Donnie. He was able to take down most of the crowd, the hypnotized Elizabeth charges at her father with her tech-naginata. Donnie quickly dodges the attack.

Donnie: Elizabeth, stop attacking!

Rush Cannon: Don't listen to him. Attack him!

She listened and starts attacking Donnie. He doesn't want to hurt his own daughter but seeing that she's under Rush Cannon's control, he has no other choice but to fight her. He keeps dodging and blocking every attack she makes. Eventually, Donnie uses his tech-bo to knock the tech-naginata from her hand. He then hugs her.

Donnie: (as Liz is struggling to get him off of her) Elizabeth, listen to me. You're being hypnotized by Rush Cannon. This isn't like you to attack me like this. I know you wouldn't hurt me. Please fight his control. Please do it for me. Do it for your dad.

Flashbacks appeared in Elizabeth's mind. All the good and bad times she has with her dad. All the times she spends with him. After that, Liz's eyes returned to normal.

Elizabeth: Dad? Is that you?

Rush Cannon: What?! No! That can't be!

Donnie: Glad to have you back, Liz. (uses Psychic to give Liz her tech-naginata) How about we take him down as father and daughter?

Liz nods and they worked together. Fighting Rush Cannon until he was sent flying from the stadium and into the sky. With him out of the picture, everyone comes back from their hypnotized states. Including Shacora.

Shacora: (groans) What happened?

Elizabeth: It's a long story. Dad, did I do something?

Donnie ponders for whether or not he should tell his daughter that she attacked him. But before he could answered, April appeared on top of Mayhem. Carrying her mystic baseball bat.

April: Donnie~! I told you not to follow her! You promised!

Donnie: Apes, I can explain! I had a good reason for-

April starts hitting him with her baseball bat. Donnie starts running away with April and Mayhem chasing after him. Liz and Cora simply laughed at Liz's parents as they run out of the stadium. Donnie says he's sorry very loudly which causes an echo to be heard.


	4. Night of the Living Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shacora's dad ordered an animatronic dragon named Strees who will be the mascot of the restaurant. Thanks to Liz, the dragon comes to life with evil intentions

It was an early Sunday morning. The Streetwise Dragon is usually close during these days for religion reasons. Cora and her brother Rannier helped out at the restaurant growing up. They usually do it right after school to handle the cleaning and the waiting if it's get crowded. When Shacora is not helping her family at the restaurant, she goes on various adventures with the Mad Pups to discover everything about New York from finding other mutants to finding yokai in the Hidden City. She always keeps a journal of every mutant or yokai they come across by for research purposes. Cora is in her room reading manga when her father calls everyone to come outside of their apartment. They all exit the apartment, still in their pajamas.

Shacora: (yawns while stretching) What is it, dad?

Mr. Garrett: So glad you all came down! I have a special surprise for all of you. It's inside this box.

Mrs. Garrett: Don't tell me you order more knives. We already have enough for the restaurant.

Mr. Garrett: That's not it! Let me show you.

He opens the box to reveal that it was a dragon. But it wasn't a real dragon. This one is made out of metal.

Mr. Garrett: This is Strees the animatronic dragon. I ordered him online because I was thinking we should have a mascot. And what's a better mascot then an animatronic in the shape of a dragon?!

Rannier: That's awesome, dad!

Shacora: It sure is. But does it work?

Mr. Garrett: Well~, it does have some issues. But not to worry. I'm gonna have someone fix Strees up before we open up tomorrow.

Mrs. Garrett: Okay... Just make sure it doesn't break before tomorrow.

Mr. Garrett: Don't worry! It'll be all good as new. Trust me.

At Donatello and April's apartment, the O'Neil family are in the kitchen. Donnie is drinking some coffee while reading the news on his phone. April and Elizabeth are eating some pancakes. Baron Draxum, who was staying with them for a week, was also drinking some coffee.

Donnie: (sighs) Sure is quiet today eh?

Baron Draxum: Certainly is, Donatello. But I like having these quiet days. It's nice and relaxing. Just the way I like it.

The house home begins to ring. Emerald uses Psychic to levitate the phone and give it to Donnie. 

Donnie: Hello? This is Donatello speaking. (listening) Hello, Mr. Garret. What do you need? (listening) Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I see. Okay, I'll be there. (hangs up) That was Mr. Garrett.

Baron Draxum: What does he want this time?

Donnie: He ordered an animatronic dragon named Strees and he wants me to fix him before tomorrow when they open.

April: Oh no. This is gonna be like Albearto all over again.

Baron Draxum: You mean that time when Donatello accidentally made Albearto evil?

Elizabeth: The one where you end up losing your job at Albearto's in the process?

April: Yup! That one!

Donnie: I have no idea what you're talking about. (April raises her fist at Donnie) Okay okay, I just remember now! But that was a _long_ time ago. I had since improved my craftsmanship. Now if you excuse me, (stands up) I have to fix a metal dragon. Elizabeth, would you help me out on this?

Elizabeth: Really?! Absolutely! I can't wait to get my hands on an animatronic! But first, I need to change clothes. (runs to her bedroom)

Donnie: Just hurry up! I'll meet you outside! (walks out the door)

Baron Draxum: I can see why Leo would call Elizabeth "Donnie 2.0".

April: (chuckles) Yeah. Hey Barry, could you go with them? Just in case if anything bad happens. Please? I promise to get you something from the store later on.

Baron Draxum: Hm... I guess I can do that. Baron Draxum will accompany your scientist husband and your nerdy daughter. (walks out the door)

April: Thank you! I owe you one!

Elizabeth: (comes out of her room) I'll be right back, mom. (kisses her on the cheek) Bye! (leaves)

April: And now there is one... Wanna watch some TV?

Mayhem nods and teleports to the living room floor. April chuckles and walks to the living room so they want TV for the meantime. Inside the Streetwise Dragon, Donnie and Liz are examining Strees while Draxum is watching them from the nearest table.

Donnie: Don't worry, Mr. Garrett. Me and Liz will happily fix Strees for tomorrow.

Mr. Garrett: Thank you, Mr. O'Neil. I'll repay for your helpfulness with a month's discount when you or your daughter come to our restaurant.

Elizabeth: That would be great! We would work hard on this!

Mr. Garrett nods and leaves the restaurant. Donnie and Liz starts working on Strees. Wearing protective gear to make sure they don't get themselves hurt. Baron Draxum simply watches them work and smiles a bit. Elizabeth is just like her dad. He can see that as Elizabeth was growing up.

Elizabeth: That should do it. (closes door; her eyes started to sparkle) Let's test it out!

Donnie: (chuckles) Okay. Turn him on!

Elizabeth did what her father told her. She turns on Strees by pressing a button. His eyes starts to glow as he begins to move. Liz and Donnie begins to gasp happily. Believing that they were able to make it work. However, Strees starts to breathe out fire.

Donnie: Fire?! I don't remember installing a fire protocol!

Elizabeth: Whoops. That would me. I wanna have it be more... realistic!

Baron Draxum: Hit the deck! (pushes Donnie and Liz on the ground)

Strees begins flying around in circles. Then it flies out of the window and into the skies of New York.

Elizabeth: This is my fault! I cause this mess! I thought I got this! But instead, he turned evil! I'm such a failure!

Baron Draxum: That's not true, Elizabeth. You are not a failure. Not even the slightest. We should go after Strees.

Elizabeth: Are we gonna use the Turtle Tank? Can I drive it, dad?! Can I?! Can I?!

Donnie: Elizabeth, driving the Turtle Tank is not a toy to play with.

Elizabeth: I promise not to destroy things during the chase!

Donnie sighs and presses the button on his tech-bo. Which causes the Turtle Tank to drive to their location. The trio head inside the Turtle Tank and Elizabeth sits on the driver's seat which Raph usually sits in.

Donnie: Since this is your first time driving the Turtle Tank, I should give you some tips on to- (screams as Elizabeth starts driving off) Elizabeth~! You're driving too fast!

Elizabeth: But we need to capture Strees before he cause any damage!

She continues driving around until Baron Draxum, using the binoculars from inside the tank to see things above, spots Strees.

Baron Draxum: I found him!

Donatello: I'll be right back! (jumps down the hole where one of the Shell-hogs are)

Donnie starts riding on the orange Shell-hogs. He begins chasing after Strees. Keeping an eye on him while transforming the tech-bo into a bazooka. He aims carefully at Strees before shooting out a net that catches Strees from the air. Causing him to fall down to the streets. Elizabeth stops the Turtle Tank and she and Baron Draxum steps out of the Turtle Tank.

Elizabeth: Awesome catch, dad!

Donnie: Why thank you, Elizabeth. I just have a great eye for details.

Strees: Release me! Release me this instant! (struggles to get out of the net) You have no right catching me like this!

Elizabeth: Sorry, Strees. But we can't let you destroy anything in the city.

As Stress continues struggling, Emerald senses something.

Male Meowstic: Guys, we have a problem.

Bulbasaur: What problem?

Something attacks the trio but they were able to dodge it. They look up to see that Albearto has shown up.

Elizabeth: Uh... Isn't that Albearto?

Donnie: Oh crap! Emerald, use Psybeam!

Male Meowstic: Psybeam!

But Albearto reflects Psybeam. He cuts the net in order for Strees to be free.

Strees: Thank you for rescuing me, kind sir! Now let's get outta here!

Elizabeth: Oh no you don't! (takes out her tech-naginata and chases after them) You won't be going anywhere!

Baron Draxum grabs her and pulls her just in time to dodge a wall of flames that Strees created. An opportunity for them to escape.

Baron Draxum: Whew... Are you okay, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: I'm... fine... Thank you, Grandpa Draxum.

Baron Draxum: No problem, Elizabeth. For now, we should head back home.

Elizabeth: But what about Strees?! We promised Mr. Garrett to fix him before tomorrow! Now he's gonna be mad at us!

Donnie: Don't worry about that, Liz. I have an idea and I need _you_ to help me out.

Elizabeth: But I failed the first time...

Donnie: You didn't fail. Every scientist has their failures. Even I have some failures in the past. But I know you can learn from your failures and improve on it from here to the future.

Elizabeth: Really?

Donnie: Really. Also, this time, _I'm_ going to ride the Turtle Tank.

Elizabeth: Sorry about that! (chuckles nervously)

Baron Drazum: You definitely got that from April. The inventions going rogue is from Donatello.

Donnie: Well~, you know. She's definitely my kid. My mad genius daughter! Now let's head home before the po-po comes here.

So they head inside the Turtle Tank and drives off before the cops came here. Elizabeth doesn't like it when something doesn't go the way it should be. But she'll improve on it and will become just as successful as her father.


	5. Breaking News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former news anchor-turned-mutant-crab Hermittable Herman is looking for some juicy news to report. Meanwhile, the Turtles are looking for a mutant jellyfish who was a former performer of the gymnastics

It was a cloudy night in New York. The streets were quiet. Too quiet. Walking through the streets is a somewhat large hermit crab wearing a tie around his neck. He was looking around. As if he's looking for something.

???: I have to look for something! News that would impress the boss! Where can I find some news worthy of my attention?

As he looks up, he spots something. Strange figures were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He smiles as this is the kind of news he has been waiting for. So he heads to the rooftops for a better look. Meanwhile, the Mad Pups are chasing after Jewelia, a former gymnast who has become a thief.

Jewelia: Is that the best you can do, children? (shoots out electricity from her stingers) Hope you like a little shock! (jumps to the next rooftop)

They dodge the lightning bolt and continues chasing after her. When Jewelia lands on the next rooftop, she gets stopped by the hermit crab. He takes out his microphone from his shell and clears his throat before speaking.

???: Hello there! I'm Hermittable Herman from Hidden City News! I'm here if you would like to tell me who you are and what are you doing!

Jewelia: I'm Jewelia and right now, I'm trying to get away from those brats.

Hermittable Herman: And who are these 'brats' you're talking about?!

Jewelia: That would be them.

She points at the Mad Pups who had caught up to her.

Indulf: Alright, thief. You better bring back that gorgeous necklace or we'll just have to cut your stingers off your head. And that would be sad to see that.

Hermittable Herman: Hello there! I'm Hermittable Herman! I'm a reporter for Hidden City News! (Jewelia runs off) May I have an interview?!

Tora: She's getting away after them!

The Mad Pups resumes chasing after Jewelia. Topaz stops in her tracks and turns to Herman.

Topaz: Sorry but we don't have time for an interview. You can do it after we're done. Okay?! (runs off)

Hermittable Herman: I MUST get that report! (chases after them) Wait for me!

Tora begins ordering the others.

Tora: Indulf, create walls of water until there's no escape route for her. Elizabeth, absorb her electricity until she has no more electricity to produce. Cora, create some acid fumes so this thief can pass out.

The three nod and begin doing their part. Hermittable Herman saw them in action. Indulf creates walls of water until she can no longer escape thanks to Tora freezing the water with her claws. Elizabeth begins absorbing the electricity through her shoes and through her tech-naginata. Shacora creates acid fumes that causes Jewelia to pass out from the smell. Dropping the bag which contains the necklace inside. 

Jasper: (grabs bag) I got it.

Squirtle: Good job team!

Snivy: Well we are the best after all. Now we should put this necklace back and then head to Streetwise Dragon for a meal.

However, Hermittable Herman appears behind them.

Hermittable Herman: That was amazing! You guys were incredible! Can I get an interview for your hard work?!

Topaz: No thanks. We are busy.

Hermittable Herman: Nonsense! It's just a quick interview! I promise I won't ask too many questions!

Maddison: We already said no.

Hermittable Herman: Pretty please?! It won't be long!

As he continues to pester them, Topaz starts becoming more and more annoyed. Until she snapped and blows him away to the sky. She breathes heavily from being annoyed by Herman but Jasper was able to calm her down. So the Mad Pups put the necklace back to the jewelry store and head to the Streetwise Dragon to get some pizza.


	6. Dancing Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mutant elephant with a passion of dancing wants to show the world what she can do even if she has to force them to watch her performance

The Mad Pups are in the living room of the Lair after doing some training with Splinter and Baron Draxum. They do training with Splinter and Draxum during the weekends while their dads are chatting about. They were watching a Lou Jitsu film until it was interrupted by breaking news.

Tora: Oh come on! Not a breaking news!

Squirtle: Especially when we were getting into the good part!

Indulf: (shushes) Quiet. I need to hear this.

Carly: This is Carly Balmeceda with breaking news. An audience who were watching a broadway show has mysteriously disappeared last night during a show. Police are currently investigating the whereabouts of the audience.

Elizabeth: A whole audience?

Jasper: Mysteriously disappeared? That seems suspicious.

Indulf: I bet this is either a mutant or a yokai. Either of them would do something like this.

Snivy: So I suggest we should investigate this ourselves.

Splinter: Good idea, my dear grandchildren. Go and investigate this! I have a feeling something bad has happened.

They nod and leave the living room. At the base of the atrium, the Turtles are doing their own thing. Raph is lifting weights. Mikey is doing a handstand on his skateboard. Leo is reading some of the comic books that he left in the Lair. and Donnie is looking through his phone.

Topaz: (calls out to Mikey) Daddy, we're going out to investigate the case of the missing audience!

Mikey: Okay, sweetie! Have fun!

Leo: Take a picture of a mutant for me!

Indulf: Why?!

Leo: Because I want to see it!

Donnie: Just be careful!

Elizabeth: We will, dad! Don't worry!

Raph: Tora, don't get yourself hurt!

Tora: I won't, dad! We'll be home safe and sound! (to team) Come on, team! We have a case to investigate!

They leave the Lair.

Leo: (sighs) You know, we aren't young anymore.

Donnie: You can say that again. I missed living in the Lair.

Mikey: (nods) Yeah... Me doing a handstand on a skateboard... Raph lifting weights... Leo reading comic books... Donnie going through his phone... This place is just full of nostalgia.

Tsareena: Right!

Raichu: It's like as if we never leave. But we can't stay in the Lair forever! We gotta spread our wings and fly off to a new place!

Midnight Lycanroc: But no matter how far we are, we always stick together like glue.

Everyone: Right!

|Broadway Building|

Maddison: Hello~? (voice echoes) Anybody here~? (voice echoes) Seems empty.

Tora: Okay, we need to look for clues. If you find anything weird, yell and we'll be right there.

They begin looking around. Looking for clues as to who or what could cause the whole audience to disappeared in one night.

Topaz: (blowing away dust) This place is so dusty! Do they even clean these broadway shows before putting in production?!

Jasper: Well maybe they do it if there's no shows.

Topaz: Still, they seriously need to clean this up. This place is gonna turn into a dust farm!

Indulf: I agree with Toto. This place will turn into a pigsty full of dust. I wouldn't want my worst enemies to have this. (puts his hand over his chest confidently) That would be too cruel for my taste...

Elizabeth: (smacks him on the back of his head) Less talking, more looking.

Indulf: Rude. (starts sniffing around)

The weredog turtle found a spider. He smirks as he has an idea. He carefully pick up the spider and approaches Elizabeth from behind. Indulf places the spider on Liz's shoulder and taps on the other shoulder. When she turns, he points to the spider which she starts to freak out.

Elizabeth: Wolf, get it off! Get it off right now!

Indulf: (laughing) That's what you get for smacking me!

As Liz tries to get the spider off of her, she accidentally opens a secret passageway and falls down a large set of stairs. The others head to the passageway and wince after Liz finishes falling down the stairs.

Tora: Are you okay~?!

Elizabeth: I'm fine~... Just have a headache...

Indulf: Huh. A secret passageway. I _meant_ to do that. (chuckles)

Elizabeth: Wolf, you're gonna get payback for this~!

Indulf: Well you should've smack me.

They walk down the stairs to find Liz who is now sitting up. Rubbing the back of her head. Indulf's ears begins to twitch. He hears something in the distance.

Ashia: Something wrong, Indulf?

Indulf: I hear something... Over there. Follow me.

He begins running on all fours. The others follow him to the source of the sound. When they reach their destination, they found a mutant elephant performing in front of the missing audience. They were tied to the chairs. Their mouths being covered in bandages.

???: Oh my! We have more guests! Welcome to my show, darlings!

Topaz: Huh? Are you a mutant or a yokai?

???: I'm a mutant, sweetheart! I'm Elle Balle! _Greatest_ ballerina of all time! I was just performing in front of my adoring fans!

Jasper: Adoring fans? It's more like you're forcing them to watch you dance.

Ashia: Which means... you're the one who kidnap these people.

Maddison: (gasps) Shame on you!

Elle Balle: What? I'm just performing.

Indulf: Well you won't mind if we release them right?

Elle Balle: Don't you dare touch them!

She blows out a blast of water at Indulf. But his rapier absorbs the water and he throws it back at her. This causes the fight between the Mad Pups and Elle Balle. Meanwhile, Shacora and her friends begins releasing the audience from the ropes and bandages. The audience members ran off to the secret passageway and outside of the broadway. The mutant elephant notice this.

Elle Balle: No~! My lovely audience! (growls at the Mad Pups) How dare you! (shoots out ice from her trunk)

Tora: (absorbs ice into her cat claws) Just give it up, Ms. Balle!

Instead, Elle Balle begins to shout through her trunk loudly. So loud that our heroes have to cover their ears. Which gives her the opportunity to escape. Despite them going after her, she was able to escape from their grasp.

Topaz: Aw man! We lost her!

Tora: (sighs) This sucks...

Indulf: But we were able to save the audience. So it's still a win for us.

Tora nods in agreement. The group head back to the Lair where they begin telling them what happened.

Leo: A mutant elephant was behind this?

Jasper: Yes, Uncle Leo. She was forcing them to watch her perform.

Topaz: But we were able to save the audience! Though Elle Balle got away...

Mikey: Great job, kids! Wish we were there to see you in action!

Donnie: Uh... You _do_ know that I record everything. So I may or may not have that video tape.

Mikey: We should totally watch it!

Leo: Yeah! (to Indulf) So you put a spider on Liz's shoulder and found the secret passageway?

Indulf: Yes I did. (laughing) You should see her face when she was freaking out about the spider! (laughing) It was hilarious!

Elizabeth: It wasn't funny! Thanks to you, I have a headache!

Leo: I should've use it on Donnie when we were kids.

Donnie: Do it and I'll end you.

Leo and Indulf: Whatever. (sticks their tongues out at Donnie and Liz)

Donnie and Liz didn't find this funny. So together, the begin chasing after Leo and Indulf all around the Lair. Splinter and Draxum begins chuckling at them. They may have grown up. But they still act like their usual selves.


	7. Love is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz meets a cupid in-training during Valentine's Day and helps her spread the love for everyone before midnight

Today is Valentine's Day. All throughout the city it was decorated in Valentine's Day decor. Many shops have half-prices for teddy bears, chocolates, and bouquet of flowers. Multiple stands are selling Valentine's Day merchandise like balloons and cards. The Bennett family are walking down the streets of New York.

Topaz: (sighs) Valentine's Day... The most romantic holiday of the year...

Mikey: A day where we show how much we love each other...

Together: I love Valentine's Day!

Jasper: Those two sure love this day...

Toiana: Well~ February is the month of love, Jasper.

Topaz: Mommy, daddy, what should we do first?! Can we do some face painting?! Or maybe get chocolates?! Or...?!

Mikey: (chuckles as he picks her up) We'll think of something. Just follow what your heart wants. It _is_ Valentine's Day after all.

Topaz closes her eyes and puts her hand over her chest. "Listening" to it before opening her eyes.

Topaz: My heart says it wants some chocolate hearts with caramel inside!

Mikey: Then let's do that.

They both chuckle as they head to a candy store to get chocolate hearts with caramel on the inside. Meanwhile, a girl with hot pink hair and hot pink eyes is walking through the streets. She spots two people arguing with each other. So the girl summon her bow and shoots out two arrows which causes the couple to stop arguing and they hug it out.

???: Much better. No arguing during Valentine's Day. (walks away) Now who should be the next target?

Meanwhile, the Bennett family came out of the candy store. Mikey was carrying a bunch of boxes of candy.

Toiana: Why did you had to buy so much boxes?

Mikey: These are for my bros and my dads and, of course, my nieces and nephews! I have to get them or I would feel like a jerk not to!

Topaz: Yeah, mommy! Valentine's Day is about sharing the love to everyone!

Jasper: To an extent actually.

Topaz: Well love is love! No matter what!

The girl stares at the family from a distance. Overhearing their conversations from an alleyway. She quickly hides when Topaz turns to her direction. Curious, Topaz walks away from her family and then spots the girl. Topaz says, "Hello!" This causes the girl to shriek in surprise.

Topaz: Sorry about that! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm Topaz! But you can call me Toto! What's yours?!

???: I'm Pronoia. I'm a cupid in-training.

Topaz: You're a cupid?!

Pronoia: In-training! I'm not a full-fledged cupid! Not the slightest.

Totodile: Oh. That's cool! A real cupid!

Topaz: Are you here because it's Valentine's Day?

Pronoia: Yes! I'm here to spread love all over the city. You know, because cupids are known for spreading love? (chuckles) Anyways, I've been tasked of spreading love to the whole city before midnight.

Totodile: Midnight?! That's a lot of love you gotta spread!

Pronoia: It is... Being a cupid is hard work.

Topaz: Hm... Hey, do you need any help? I'm great at helping people.

Pronoia: That would be nice. I would love to have some help.

Mikey: There you are, Topaz! I was really worried!

Topaz: Sorry, daddy! I was just talking to my new friend Pronoia. A cupid.

Toiana: You're a cupid?!

Pronoia: In-training! Not a full-fledged!

After Noia explains her situation, and some convincing from Topaz, the three will gladly help Noia spread the love before midnight. So throughout the day, they find couples and Noia shoots arrows at said couples to spread love. She blows love energy to the animals who become infatuated with one another. They continue until near midnight where it is now 11:58 PM.

Topaz: Looks like that's everyone.

Pronoia: I don't think so. There's one person left. (points to a figure sitting on a bench) Over there.

They approached the figure and the Bennett twins immediately recognize it.

Jasper: TT? What are you doing here?

Tora: Eh? Toto? Coppy? Uncle Mikey? Aunt Toiana? What are you doing here? I thought you went home.

Topaz: We were busy! (sees a box of chocolates) Who are you giving this box to? Wait, wait, wait! Let me guess! You're gonna give it Dee?! (Tora nods shyly) I knew it!

Tora: But I don't know if he would like it.

Jasper: Of course he would. He's a nice guy.

Tora: What if I do something embarrassing if I tried to give it to him?

Mikey: Tora, it'll be okay. I'm sure Dai would love to have a box of chocolate from you. Believe in yourself! Don't give up due to fear! Follow what your heart wants.

Taking the advice from Mikey, she stands up and thanks him for encouraging her. So she head out to look for Dai to give the box of chocolates to him.

Pronoia: And my work here is done! Now I should head back to the Hidden City and-

Topaz: Wait! Before you go, can we exchange phone numbers? I would love to hang out with you.

Pronoia: Really?

Topaz: Of course!

Totodile: You're a pretty cool girl!

Pronoia: Hm... Well~ okay. I guess I can hangout with you.

Topaz: Yay!

The two exchange phone numbers. After that, both Topaz and Jasper begins to yawn. Mikey picks up Topaz while Toiana picks up Jasper and, after saying their goodbyes to Pronoia, heads home to put them to bed. Once home, they put the twins in their bedroom that they share. Putting them in their respective beds.

Mikey: Goodnight, my little cupid. Hope you have sweet dreams tonight. (kisses Topaz on the head)

Toiana: Same thing to you, Jasper. (kisses him on the head)

They leave the bedroom. Mikey turns off the light as the twins fell soundly asleep.


	8. Time Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indulf accidentally breaks Liz's latest invention which can freeze time. Now he has to find a way to fix it in order to bring time back to motion

Elizabeth and Donnie share a lot of things. They both love inventing things. They both have that huge ego. They even have their own labs. At Liz's apartment, she was tinkering at her lab. When she turned 11, Donnie created her own lab so she can do all the inventing she wants without using Donnie's lab to do that. Anyways, Liz is tinkering in her lab. Being completely focused to her latest creation: a time watch. After awhile, she stops tinkering.

Elizabeth: There. (puts down screwdriver) That should do it. Now let's see if it really works.

She steps out of the lab to see her parents arguing about something.

April: Donnie, are you _trying_ to bail out of seeing my parents?! We promise we would go to dinner with them tonight!

Donnie: I did but I have some... some important work to do!

April: Like what?!

Donnie: Um... I can't tell you. But it's super important!

April: Donnie~!

Donnie: I'm serious! It's none of your business!

Elizabeth: (sighs) I hate it when my parents argue like this. Time to put a stop to it!

She presses the button on top of the watch. This causes everything to freeze. Excited that it works, she picks up her mom with ease and puts her in their bedroom. She then picks up her dad and puts him right out of the door of their apartment. Once she's done, she resumes time. Donnie knocks on the door and Liz opens it.

Donnie: Uh... How did I get out here? I don't remember being here.

April: (opens door) How did I get to the bedroom?! Liz~, I know you did something!

Elizabeth: Yes I did, mom. Sorry. I was just testing out my latest invention. I call it Time Stop. It's basically a pocket watch that, when pressing this button on top, allows me to freeze time. During that state, I can pick up objects and people with ease as well.

Donnie: That's... amazing! A pocket watch that can freeze time! I should've think of that when we were fighting the Shredder! It would've been _so_ much easier!

Liz was confused by that word. Shredder? Who is he? April signals Donnie to cut off that word he just used. Realizing what he said, Donnie quickly changed the subject.

Donnie: Either way, I'm really proud of you. Now use that invention to good use.

Elizabeth: I will, dad! (hugs Donnie) I'm gonna head to Indulf's place. Mayhem, teleport me to Indulf's place!

Mayhem does just that. He teleports Liz to Indulf's place which is known as one of the most luxurious penthouses in the city. Once Liz is gone, April gives Donnie a distained look on her face.

April: Did you seriously had to say Shredder?!

Donnie: I didn't mean to! I was just really proud that my daughter made something amazing.

April: _Our_ daughter! And we promised to everyone that we would never mention Shredder to the kids! We don't want them to go through what we had to go through when we were fighting that beast.

Donnie: I know... I'm sorry. I won't mention his name ever again.

April: Good. I don't want them to know about Shredder just yet.

Donnie: Right.

Meanwhile, after Mayhem drops Liz to Indulf's penthouse, she knocks on the door. One of the maids who are working for Leo answers the door.

Maid: Hello, Mistress Elizabeth. Are you here to visit Master Indulf?

Elizabeth: Yes. I want to show him something.

Maid: Then please come in. Master Indulf is about done taking a bath. (escorts Liz to the living room) Please wait for him to come out for the time being. Would you like some honey tea?

Liz nods and the maid leaves to grab some honey tea. While looking at the Time Stop, Indulf, in his weredog, enters the room with a towel around his waist and a towel around his head. He feels satisfied after taking a hot bath. He then spots Liz which surprises him.

Liz: (shrieks) Dulf?!

Indulf: Why hola there, smartypants. What are you doing in my lovely penthouse?

Liz: Why aren't you changed yet?! I don't want to see you naked!

Indulf: Naked?! Nonsense! I'm in my weredog form! I'm covered in fur so it's okay! Besides, I need to dry myself.

Liz: Don't you dare!

Indulf goes on all fours and shakes the water out of his fur. Some got it on Elizabeth. After drying himself off and putting on some clothes, he heads back to the living room to sit besides Liz.

Indulf: Now do tell. Why have you come to my penthouse? And I do hope is doesn't have anything to do with pineapple pizza!

Liz: No! Actually, I have something to show you! (shows Indulf the pocket watch) This may look like an ordinary watch. But~ when I press this button, (presses button) everything will freeze in place. Just look outside.

Indulf looks out at the window. He sees that everyone has stopped moving. The cars stopped moving. The animals stopped moving. Liz presses the button again to unfreeze time which causes everything to go back in motion.

Indulf: That's impressive! A pocket watch that can freeze time. Nice one, smartypants. I'm impressed.

Liz: Why thank you. I made this one myself. It's only in beta so there could be a few issues. But overall, it passed with flying colors.

Maid: Here's your tea, Mistress Elizabeth and Master Indulf. (gives Liz and Indulf honey tea)

Together: Thank you! (drinks tea)

Indulf: That's such an impressive invention! Think of all the pranks we can do!

Liz: This isn't for pranking purposes. I was thinking of using it for battle. You know, when we're facing a tough opponent or something.

Indulf: (reaches for the pocket watch) But we can have a little fun with it right?

Liz: (pulls hand away) Oh no! I know what you're doing! You're trying to grab it!

Indulf: No I wasn't! (Liz shows a displeased look at her face) Fine, I was grabbing it! But I just wanna hold it!

Liz: I can't trust you with my inventions! Do you remember last time when I let you hold one of my inventions!

A flashback appeared in the Lair's kitchen. While Liz was getting some plates, Indulf accidentally presses a button on the mechanical fork which causes the fork to chase after him and Liz around the kitchen. Only to be stopped by Raph who ended up getting a lot of poking holes from fighting the mechanical fork.

Indulf: But we were kids back then! How am I supposed to know that the fork can fight?! Anyways, you should let me have it!

Liz: I said no! I can't trust you with my inventions! You'll ruin it!

Indulf: Nuh-uh!

Liz: Yea-uh!

However, during the struggle, the pocket watch slipped out of Liz's hand. Seeing this as an opportunity, Indulf quickly attempts to grab it but failed and the pocket watch is broken into pieces. Causing everything, except for Indulf and Elizabeth, to freeze in place.

Liz: Dulf, you idiot! Look what you done!

Indulf: I didn't mean to!

Liz: Now everything's frozen in time! And as usual, I have to clean up _your_ mess! (points to Indulf) Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to work on this?!

Indulf: Well maybe you should've lend it to me instead of hogging it for yourself.

Liz: (groans) Why are you so difficult?!

Indulf: Don't get mad at me! Look, maybe someone else can fix your Time Stop.

Liz: Who?! I can't whistle for Mayhem to get us because he's frozen in time too!

Indulf: Not to worry, my dear cousin. (takes out phone) I may know the nearest place we can have that fix.

Skeptical, Liz follows Indulf to the nearest place from his penthouse. The two arrived at a clock repair shop. This shop has a large clock on top of it with the sign "Clockworks" in blue writing.

Liz: Seriously? A clock repair shop? Is that the best idea you can make?

Indulf: I don't see you coming up with better ideas! Let's just enter and have someone fix it for us.

Liz rolls her eyes as the two head inside. Inside there are a bunch of clocks hanging on the walls. Some are sitting on tables. A young boy is at the desk. Legs up on the desk and eating some pineapple pizza. Liz presses on the counter bell which dings. The boy gets his legs off the desk and looks at them nonchalantly.

???: Yo! Welcome to Clockworks! The best clock repair shop in the city! How may I help you?

Liz: Huh? You aren't frozen in time! How is that possible?

???: It's thanks to my mystic bracelet. When I wear it, I become immune to time itself. So let me guess. You made something that can freeze time and then you broke it and now everything is stuck in place. Am I right?

Liz: (shocked) Uh... Yes! Except Indulf was the one who broke it.

Indulf: Hey!

???: Alright. Let me see that watch. (grabs pocket watch and examines it) Hm...

Liz: So? Can you fix it?

???: Sure! I can totally fix this. Just give me some time and I'll definitely have this all fixed up. The name's Darwin by the way.

Liz: Hello, Darwin. I'm Elizabeth. But call me Liz. And this is my twin fraternal cousin Indulf.

Indulf: Hello.

Darwin: Nice to meet you two. Let me get this fix. (whistles)

Slowpoke, his partner, slowly wakes up from his sleep. He uses Psychic to levitate the tools to Darwin. Once he has the tools, he begins repairing the pocket watch. Removing the damaged parts and replacing it with new ones. Indulf looks at the clocks hanging on the walls while Liz is watching Darwin work. After awhile, the pocket watch is completely fixed.

Darwin: That should do it. Try it now.

He gives her the pocket watch. When Liz presses the button, everything is back into motion.

Indulf: Oh look. Everything's in motion now. (looks at Liz; crosses his arms and smirks confidentially) See Liz? I told you coming here was a great idea. (chuckles) So what do you say to your amazing twin cousin?

Liz: Thank you.

Indulf: No problem, dear. Hey Darwin, if you have some free time, we can hangout somewhere.

Darwin: Sure! I love to hangout with you guys! Just give me the time and place and I'll be there!

After exchanging phone numbers with Indulf, the twin cousins leaves the repair shop. They're glad that everything is back to normal. Though they promise not to tell anyone about this or they'll both in trouble.


	9. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indulf got the lead role for a school play after one of Shacora's classmates had gotten sick

Dracoly High School was one of the first schools to allow mutants and yokai to attend for education. This was where April and Sunita used to attend before going to college together. Baron Draxum still works there as a cafeteria chef. But not only serving lunch to humans. He's also serving lunch for the mutant and yokai teens attending the high school. It was night. Usually, the school would close around these hours after the club members had left school from their meetings. But tonight, there is a play going on. Parents and other guardians have gathered to the auditorium. Sitting on the chairs as they are waiting for the play to begin. Backstage, everyone is preparing for the play. The actors are practicing their lines while wearing their costumes. Shacora is wearing the prince costume.

Shacora: (groans) These costumes are a bit hot on me. Why does this play has to be Sleeping Beauty?!

Ashia (red fairy costume): It can't be helped, Cora. The drama club are the ones who do the plays.

Maddison (green fairy costume): Yeah! But this is so exciting! I always wanted to be in a play! But I don't wanna wear a dress though.

Popplio: But they did pick you as the green fairy. So you don't have much of a choice.

Maddison: Wish I have...

???: Everyone, gather around! I have something important to say!

They all gathered around a girl. This girl, Kenyatta Costello, is a member of the drama club and one of the popular kids at Dracoly High School. She's a bit snobbish and loves being the center of attention. But she does have a secret caring side that only appear in certain situations. Once everyone is gathered, she begins to speak.

Kenyatta: (clears her throat) As you know, tonight is our play of Sleeping Beauty! We've been working very hard on this for a week! So I hope everyone is ready to perform in front of a live audience! No screw-ups and don't break character onstage! You can do it off-stage but onstage. Understand?

They nod which makes her happy. But before she could say anything, another drama club member runs to her.

Girl: Kenya, we have a problem! A huge problem! The actress playing Aurora is sick!

Kenyatta: What?! Sick?!

They hear some vomiting sounds coming from the dressing room.

Kenyatta: Well this is just great! The play is ruined!

Shacora: Don't panic, Kenyatta. I may know someone who could help us.

Kenyatta: And who would that be? I would love to hear it.

Litten brings the phone to Cora. She dials a number and calls someone. After explaining the situation, the back door of the auditorium opens and Indulf appeared before them. Wearing a costume-made Aurora dress.

Indulf: Of course I'll be the lead role of Aurora. I always _dreamed_ of performing on stage!

Kenyatta: Why him?

Cora shrugs her shoulders.

Indulf: Not to worry. I have already mesmerized all the lines. So no need to worry about me messing things up.

Kenyatta: You sure?

Indulf: Positive! Indulf's got this.

Kenyatta: Well it's better then nothing. PLACES PEOPLE! We have a play to show!

Everyone gets into their positions onstage. The curtain is pulled up. Leo, who is among the audience, starts to record.

Josephina: Do you have to record that?

Leo: This is very important. So yes. I have to record this moment of Indulf being in a play. It's so exciting!

Josephina: That is true... Just don't do anything embarrassing.

The play begins. During it, Indulf performs spectacularly. Much to the shock of Kenyatta who thought he wouldn't do it. At the end of play, everyone stands onstage and bows as the entire crowd stands up and clap their hands in praise.

Ashia: You did it, Indulf.

Maddison: You saved the play!

Indulf: Thank you... Thank you... My mother is an actress after all. (chuckles) I take a lot of skills from her.

Suddenly, Leo picks up his son and hugs him tightly.

Leo: That was an awesome performance! I'm so proud of you, my son!

Indulf: Of course you're proud of me, father. Good thing my mother taught me how to act like a professional.

Kenyatta: Since there has been no mishaps, let's go get something to eat to celebrate!

They all cheer and they leave to go somewhere to eat. Indulf joins them after Leo puts him down. The weredog hybrid was so happy that he begins to howl happily which an echo can be heard.


	10. Father-Daughter Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph, Donnie and Mikey wants to prove which of their daughters are better during a father-daughter picnic

It is a clear sunny day in New York. At Central Park, there's a celebration happening. Dads and their daughters are having a picnic. Sitting in their respective blankets. The daughters are playing. The dads are bar-b-queuing. Sitting on the large red blanket is Raph, Donnie and Mikey. Along with their daughters. They're eating sandwiches and drinking some water and juice under the shade of a tree.

Mikey: What a beautiful day!

Topaz: A perfect day for a picnic! (takes a bite out of a sandwich)

Tora: Too bad Uncle Leo can't go since he has two sons.

Elizabeth: As long as Indulf isn't here to bother me, it doesn't matter.

Donnie: This is a great day for relaxation. No tinkering in the lab. No stress about work... It's just me, my bros, my daughter and my nieces.

Raph: Yup! Just us. Relaxing under the shade of this tree.

After a moment of silence, the three brothers look at each other with a determined look on their faces.

Raph: Tora, could you lift Donnie and Mikey with one arm each?

Tora: Sure thing, dad!

Without warning, Tora lifts her uncles up in the air. Donnie is in her left hand while Mikey is on the other. Topaz starts clapping her hands while Liz just stares at her.

Elizabeth: Trying to show off eh TT?

Tora: Well~ (puts them down) I am the strongest one here after all!

Elizabeth: But not the brightest when it comes to plans.

Tora: Huh?

Squirtle: Excuse me?

Elizabeth: I'm just saying. You care more about your brawn strength then using your mind.

Tora: That's not true!

Elizabeth: Oh yeah. What's 290 x 230?

Tora: Uh... Oh man! I hate math! That's my weakness!

Elizabeth: (sighs) It's 66,700.

Tora: Oh. That's a big number.

Elizabeth: The pi has infinite numbers.

Donnie: Hm... I was thinking. How about we decide who is better? My genius daughter? (looks at Raph) Your strong daughter? Or (looks at Mikey) your creative daughter?

Mikey: Is that a challenge I hear?!

Donnie: Yup. A challenge to see who is better!

Bulbasaur: I like the sound of that.

Totodile: Yeah yeah yeah! Let's have a challenge!

Squirtle: Agree!

Midnight Lycanroc: Uh, do you think this is a great idea?

Tsareena: What's the worse thing that could happen during a father-daughter picnic?

The competition begins. It became quite fierce as the girls win each competition one by one. This goes on until the sunset. The three girls were now tired. Lying flat on the ground. Panting out of exhaustion.

Male Meowstic: So~ who won?

Donnie: (thinking about it) I don't know.

Tora: What? We were trying our hardest in those competitions.

Elizabeth: Yeah! Dad, was this all for nothing?!

Donnie: Um...

Mikey: Maybe.

Topaz: Maybe?! We've did all of this for nothing?! (groans) Good thing our weapons are at home! I would love to blow you into the sky!

Mikey: Now now. Calm down, sweetheart. This isn't about winning. This is about having fun. Donnie was just being sarcastic.

Topaz: He was? (Mikey nods) Oh~! So this was _not_ for nothing!

They all begin to laugh and continue having their picnic until it's time to head home. They packed their things and head inside the Turtle Tank where Raph starts driving off.

Tora: Hey dad? Are you gonna teach me how to ride the Turtle Tank?

Raph: Not yet, my little princess. Just wait a little longer.

Tora: (groans a bit) Okay...


	11. Vampires, Werewolves and Zombies, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turtles have to find a way to resolve a conflict between the vampires, werewolves and zombies clans

When the Hidden City was first created, there were many clans that took over parts of the Hidden City. But as the years went by, there were fewer and fewer clans that still stands to this day. But the ones that did survived were the werewolf, vampire and zombie clans. The vampire clan are known for their high mannerism and royalty status. The werewolf clan are known for their brute strength but follows a code of honor among the ranks. The zombie clan are known for their rebellious behavior. These three clans have a long history of fighting each other due to a conflict that started from their ancestors. The Mad Pups are about to find out. They were heading to the basketball court to play some hoops.

Tora: I can't wait to play basketball! I'm gonna dunk on your faces!

Indulf: Oh really? I have you know. My father taught me how to play basketball since I was five.

Shacora: That doesn't mean you can beat us! Especially the fact that you're part-weredog!

Indulf: And I'm quite proud of that fact. It _does_ give me the extra boost in everything.

Topaz: Don't even think about using that to cheat! We want basketball to be fair for everyone. Or do you want me to bring Nurse Delicate Touch?

Snivy: Of course not. Indulf wouldn't dare use his powers to cheat his way to victory.

Indulf: I'll give everyone a chance.

Maddison: I hope so!

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure is staring at the Mad Pups. Particularly staring at Indulf who is busy talking to his cousins and friends. After awhile, the shadowy figure throws a smoke bomb at the Mad Pups. Covering the area with smoke. A scream can be heard. Once the smoke is cleared, everyone discovers that Indulf has vanished.

Christopher: What was that smoke bomb?

Ashia: Where did Indulf go?

Pronoia: He vanished!

Tora: Indulf?!

Squirtle: Snivy!

The shadowy figure went through a portal to the Hidden City. Indulf and Snivy over its shoulder passed out after being put under a sleep spell. The figure then enters a traditional Japanese dojo where there is a large group of werewolves is waiting for the figure. When Indulf starts to wake up, he starts to groan.

???: He's starting to wake up. (removes bag from his head)

Indulf: (blindfolded and tied to a chair) Huh? Where am I? Why am I blindfolded? (struggles to get out) Am I tied to a chair?! Please release me!

Mackie: Calm down, comrade! (removes blindfold from Indulf and Snivy) We're not here to hurt you. Welcome to the werewolf dojo! Our base of operations in the Hidden City!

Snivy: A dojo? In the Hidden City?

Indulf: Why did you take us here?! We were gonna play some basketball with the others!

Mackie: Sorry about that! But we need your help.

Indulf: On what?! I'm part weredog! You're all were _wolves_! What could you possibly need me for?!

Mackie: Well~, we need you to go to the vampire clan's nightclub and defeat Princess Minerva.

Snivy: Why?

Mackie: Let me explain. You see, my clan has been fighting with the vampire and the zombie clans for centuries. All started from our ancestors.

Indulf: And you want us to go inside some nightclub and try to fight Minerva? Is this for territory reasons or what?

Mackie: Maybe it's for territory reasons. Maybe it's not. But you just need to know that we need you for this mission. Can we trust you?

Snivy: Well~ we could try...

Mackie: Excellent! Then we'll take you to their nightclub!

Back with the Mad Pups, they have enter the Hidden City. Elizabeth is using the GPS tracker to find where Indulf and Snivy are.

Elizabeth: Though this is in beta, the GPS tracker protocol is working beautifully.

Tora: Coppy, what's the plan?

Jasper: Hm... Our plan is to find Indulf and Snivy and rescue them. Then we should fight the kidnapper and ask them why they would do that.

Tora: Perfect! So where is Indulf and Snivy, Liz?

Elizabeth: According to the tracker, they are over there somewhere.

Bulbasaur: Then let's go save them!

Meanwhile, Indulf, Snivy and the werewolves are at the front of the nightclub. It has a gothic aesthetic with neon bats surrounding above the nightclub. Indulf reluctantly heads inside. As he and Snivy walks through, there are many vampire clan members doing their own thing.

Indulf: This seems easy... (starts to walk confidentially) I just need to meet with the princess and then I have to fight her... I ain't gonna tell my mother and father about this.

He spots a door which leads to the office. When they enter it, a group of guards immediately captures them and puts them in a large cage.

Snivy: Oh come on! Now we're stuck in a cage!

???: What are you doing here, you disgusting beast?

Indulf: Disgusting beast?! How dare you?! I have you know that I bathe everyday! Thank you very much!

At the entrance of the nightclub, the Mad Pups were able to find the nightclub.

Shacora: Werewolf yokai eh? Looks like they're the ones who took them away.

Tora: HEY! (approaches them aggressively) YOU'RE THE ONES WHO HAD TAKEN AWAY INDULF! (grabs Mackie by the poncho) Where is my cousin? I swear if anything were to happen to him...

Mackie: Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down! He's in there!

Tora: You are so dead when I come back from saving in. You understand?

Mackie nods and Tora lets him go. Just then, Minerva appears out of the nightclub.

Minerva: If it isn't Mack and his disgusting beasts. What do you want?

Tora: GIVE BACK INDULF RIGHT NOW! I know you have him in there and I want you to release him this instant!

Minerva: Sorry but that ain't happening.

Topaz: You can't keep him hostage! That's illegal!

They then hear something from the distance. Suddenly, they were surrounded by the zombie clan members riding their motorcycles.

Noxie: (hops off her motorcycle) Hello, Nerva! Hello, Mack! How are ya' doing?!

Minerva: Noxie!

Mackie: Everyone!

Together: Attack~!

A huge brawl begins. While they are distracted, the Mad Pups quickly head inside where Indulf and Snivy were able to get out of the cage. Indulf smirks happily when he sees them.

Indulf: Not to worry, my dear primos, primas, and amigos and amigas. Snivy was able to destroy the cage bars which allows us to escape from our captive. No need to be-

Tora quickly hugs him tightly. Tears beginning to form.

Tora: I was so worried... I'm glad (sobs) you're okay. I thought we (sobs) lost you.

Indulf: TT, I'm fine. (hugs her) Don't worry. You know I can handle this myself. I'm part weredog remember?

Tora: I know! But you (sobs) could've gotten hurt!

Indulf: I understand... But maybe we should stop the chaos outside.

Topaz: We should! They're fighting to the death!

Jasper: We need to stop this violence immediately.

Indulf lets Tora go. He steps outside and breathes in before letting out a huge howl that can be heard throughout the Hidden City and underneath the streets of New York. This causes everyone to stop.

Indulf: What are you all doing?! Fighting each other to the death. Do you think this is ethical?! Why are you all fighting each other for?!

Minerva: Because this was started by our ancestors. Our clans have fought each other for centuries.

Indulf: But you do think that tradition is getting old?! It's fine for clans to keep the tradition of their ancestors alive and well in this modern world! But sometimes it's good to have some changes to those traditions! You should all let go of this hatred and instead work together as a team! Who says you should all kill each other?! Who says that?! (they all look at each other) Exactly! So maybe you should let this conflict die out and work together! Help each other out! You're all yokai no matter what you look like! Do you understand?!

Noxie: Nice speech, ponytail!

Mackie: I guess it has been too long since we work together...

Minerva: Do I have to work with a disgusting beast?

Indulf: They're not disgusting beasts! Let's just call this a peace treaty and put an end to this unnecessary violence.

The clan members begins to agree with Indulf.

Topaz: Dulfy, you did it! They're starting to get along.

Shacora: Quite impressive!

Indulf: It's about time someone would have to set things straight with these simpletons.

Elizabeth: Glad to have you back... Now can we go play some basketball?

Indulf: Of course! Let's all head to the basketball court!

Snivy: Last one there has to buy everyone pizza from Run of the Mill!

Indulf and Snivy gets a head start. The others quickly follows them. Thanks to Indulf, the clans will now work together to make up the mistakes that their ancestors had made in the past.


	12. Battle Nexus Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes find themselves in the Battle Nexus when they were invited by Big Mama's daughter, Lil Mama. Now they have to fight their way out of the Battle Nexus if they want to go home

Big Mama is the most powerful mob boss in the Hidden City. For centuries, she has owned many businesses. Most notably are the Grand Nexus Hotel, the Battle Nexus, the demolition derby, the mystic train station and the auction house to name a few. Yes, Big Mama is a very successful mob boss. She has worked very hard to get where she is today. She even drove her ex-boyfriend's truck when Splinter was still Lou Jitsu. But that's gonna change when the Mad Dogs and the Mad Pups arrived at the Lair.

Leo: Hey papa! We got your message! What's up?

Raichu: Yeah what's going on?!

Splinter: I'm glad you all came here. I have an announcement to make...

Raph: What is it, pops?! Did you-know-who returned?!

Alolan Ninetales: That's not it! Kaminari had came to us earlier and she gave us this! (gives Raph an invitation card)

Raph opens the invitation card and reads it. His brothers and the wives also looks at the card.

Leo: What?! No way!

Mikey: This can't be!

Donnie: Big Mama is retiring?! Seriously?!

Baron Draxum: I couldn't believe it myself when I read it. Big Mama is indeed retiring. It states that she's going to give the Grand Nexus Hotel, the Battle Nexus and the demolition derby to her daughter.

Leo: So that means she's just operating the Mystic Train Station and the auction house.

Veneranda: This is so surprising! Such huge news! I gotta report this to Mr. G!

Topaz: Isn't Big Mama one of your enemies, daddy?!

Jasper: The one who turned New York into a giant Battle Nexus arena?

Tsareena: Yes! That's her alright! I can't believe she's officially retiring. So what does that have to do with us?

Leafeon: We're gonna go to her retirement party tomorrow night.

Leo: Seriously?! Even after everything she has done?! Including reawakening you-know-who?!

Splinter: Hey now. I made that decision. Sure Big Mama did all that stuff. But she was my old flame so we should at least give her some respect. I suggest that everyone where something fancy for tomorrow night. And bring some gifts for her. Any misbehaving and I'll ground you!

Donnie: You can't ground us, papa. We are adults now. You can't ground adults.

Splinter: Oh yes I can! You may be adults but you're still my children! So behave yourselves and be kind to Big Mama! Understand?!

They all nod to indicate that they understood. The Turtles really didn't want to see Big Mama again. Especially with all the things she has done to them in the past. Tricking them into getting the Oozesquitoes. Attempting to put Raph, Donnie and Mikey inside the Battle Nexus. Turning New York into a Battle Nexus arena and controlling Shredder/Shadow Fiend all this time. But they can't say no to their dad so they all head home to get ready for the retirement party. Meanwhile, at the Grand Nexus Hotel, the Bellhops are busier then usual. They are preparing for tomorrow's retirement party. The chefs are cooking the meals. The Bellhops are cleaning every part of the hotel. Making sure it's all in its tip-top shape for the guests. In Big Mama's office, Lil Mama is swinging around the rolling chair.

Big Mama: Lil Mama, my little eclipse, tomorrow is a big day for me.

Lil Mama: I know. You're gonna be retiringly-retired!

Big Mama: That's right. Ever since you were a kiddly-poo, I have taught you everything about running an empire such as Big Mama's. Now I believe you are readity-ready to become the next mob boss. After tomorrow's retiremently-retirement party, you will take on the responsibility of maintaining this hotel.

Lil Mama: Yes, mama! I'll be the best owner ever! You can countity-count on me!

Big Mama: That's the spirity-spirit, my little eclipse! This will be a huge responsibility. So I hope you are well preparity-prepared for anything that comes your way. (Lil Mama nods) And one lastity-last thing, please make some friends that would support you and your growing empire.

Lil Mama: Lil Mama will, mama! I promise!

The next night, our heroes arrived at the entrance of the Grand Nexus Hotel. All wearing their formal outfits and carrying baskets full of treats such as brownies, muffins, cupcakes and more. After stepping out of the Turtle Tank, they all enter the lobby area of the Grand Nexus Hotel where it seems empty.

Jasper: Where is everyone?

Toiana: Maybe they're already at the party!

They approached the elevator where the fox bellhop is standing guard.

Leo: Hey foxy. You remember us? The Mad Dogs? Hm?

Fox Bellhop: Oh yeah! You the ones who keeps messing with Big Mama's plans!

Raichu: Well~ you know... It's what heroes do and all. Look, we're here for the retirement party that Big Mama is throwing!

Male Meowstic: We brought some gifts for her.

Fox Bellhop: Just step inside the elevator and I'll escort you to the main area.

He presses the elevator door to open. They all step inside the elevator in which the fox bellhop transforms the elevator to a new look. He presses the button to go down to the main area where there is a crowd of yokai ahead.

Elizabeth: Wow~! There's so many yokai here!

Indulf: All wearing _beautiful_ formal attire! (takes some pictures on his phone) These would be perfect for some fashion designing!

Splinter looks around to see if Big Mama is among the crowd. Just then, a web is wrapped around him and gets pulled to Big Mama who gives him a big hug.

Big Mama (human form): Fuzzy Cuddlelupacus! Big Mama is so glad you have come! (kisses him all over his face) You look very handsome.

Splinter: Hello, my snuggle muffin beefcake. I'm glad to see you too. Now please let go of me. (Big Mama releases him) Thank you. (dusting himself off) You look very beautiful in that dress.

Big Mama: Why thank you. (looks at Baron Draxum) Baron Draxum. I didn't expect you to come to my retirement party!

Baron Draxum: Well I wouldn't want to miss this. At all.

Big Mama: (looks at the Mad Dogs) Hello, turtly-poos! Aw, you all certainly grown up! Especially you, snapply-poo.

Raph: Hi Big Mama! It's been a long time since we saw you.

Leo: And now that you're retiring, we thought maybe we should come to your party.

Big Mama: Well I'm really gladdity-glad you all came. But I'm gonna guess that you aren't alone.

Veneranda: Nope! We want to introduce you to our kids!

Topaz: And we brought some gifts for you! We made it ourselves! Hope you like it!

Big Mama: (grabs baskets of treats) Why thank you, cutie-poo! Who might you be?

Topaz: I'm Topaz and this is my twin brother Jasper!

Jasper: (bows slightly) Nice to meet you.

Indulf: I'm Indulf. The older fraternal twin cousin.

Elizabeth: Elizabeth. The younger fraternal twin cousin. We were born on the same day. Just a few minutes apart.

Big Mama: I see...

Tora: And I'm the leader of the Mad Pups! The name's Tora. Nice to meet you, Big Mama!

Big Mama: You're the leaderly-leader? I see...

Raph: Yup! She's like her old man which is me, (points to himself confidentially) Raph!

Big Mama: (giggles) Well they're all certainly adorably-adorable!

Josephina: Thank you. Raising them wasn't easy.

Sprinkles: I couldn't even sleep at times when Tora was just a baby.

Nasher: Well I can when Indulf was a baby.

Baron Draxum: So Big Mama, where is your daughter? Shouldn't she be here with you?

Big Mama: You mean Lil Mama? She's in the dining area of the hotel. Just making sure everything is going smoothly. (turns to the Mad Pups) If you want, you could all go there and meet my daughter there. While the adulty-poos will stay here and chat.

Topaz: Can we?!

Mikey: Sure! Go right ahead!

Leo: (as they runs off) Don't get yourself hurt!

Raph: And stay outta trouble! (sighs)

Big Mama: You certainly raised them well. Big Mama can tell.

April: Thanks! We did the best we can for them.

At the dining area of the hotel, Lil Mama is monitoring the bellhops. Making sure that they did everything properly before the guests arrived to have their meals. While she's busy, the Mad Pups appeared in the dining area.

Topaz: Wow~, this dining room is so fancy.

Indulf: Of course it is, Toto. We'll be having our meals right here. And it'll be all the fancy foods we can ever have.

Lil Mama: (turns around) Hm? (gasps happily) Hello-Hello! How are you doing on this fabulously-fabulous day?! (shakes Tora's hand) I'm Lil Mama! Nice to meet you! What's yours?!

Topa: Uh... (lets Lil Mama's hand go) I'm Tora. And these are my cousins Indulf, Elizabeth, Topaz and Jasper.

Indulf: Charmed to meet you, Lil Mama. (grabs her hand) You are definitely beautiful. I love your dress. It really shows off your beauty.

Lil Mama: (blushes while giggling) Thank you. You're quite charmity-charming! I do like guys who are quite a charmer.

Indulf: You know. I'm just being a gentleman to a lady such as yourself. (kisses the back of her hand which makes her giggle more)

Elizabeth: Oh boy. Here goes Indulf with his charms...

Lil Mama: Are you all here because of my mama's retirement party?

Tora: Yup! And she wants us to see you!

Jasper: So how does it feel to own three businesses at such a young age?

Lil Mama: It's amazing. But Lil Mama knows that this is gonna be a lot of responsibility. A _tonity-ton_ of it!

Topaz: So it's hard eh?

Lil Mama: It is. But mama trained me ever since I was a kiddly-poo. Now I'm ready to take 3 of her businesses. Lil Mama is a bit nervous but I know I've been prepared for this moment. Hey I have a good ideaity-idea. You wanna have a grand tour of the hotel?

Indulf: That would be _lovely_ , Lil Mama. Of course we would definitely go on a grand tour. Please show us around.

Lil Mama giggles at Indulf's charismatic ways. She then takes the Mad Pups on a grand tour around the hotel. Showing them to different areas of the hotel. Meeting the employees, including Gus, along the way.

Lil Mama: With that out of the way, I shall take you to the Battle Nexus. (takes out a circular button from her dress) I bet you never been to the Battle Nexus have you? (they all shakes their heads) Then let's goity-go! (presses button to summon a portal)

They jump into the portal which leads them to lounge area of the Battle Nexus. Topaz looks out to see a fighting-in-process.

Topaz: You got the best place in the house, Lil Mama! You can see the whole fight from here!

Tora: This place is packed!

Elizabeth: Definitely a full house!

Lil Mama: The Battle Nexus _is_ popular after all. So it's usually really packed with many yokai coming to the stadium from many district areas of the Hidden City.

Tora: And I can see why. It looks awesome down there! They're really fighting hard!

Lil Mama: Of course they are. These fighters are tearing each other from limb to limbity-limbs in order to become the next Battle Nexus Champion. Hey, Lil Mama has an idea. How about all of you, except for Indulf, fight in the Battle Nexus?

Tora: Us?! Why?

Lil Mama: Because I noticed that you brought your weapons with you.

Tora: It's just in case we have to fight one of our enemies. Better be safe then sorry.

Lil Mama: Well why not use it against one of my fighters? It'll be only one round. If you can defeat the fighter of my choice, I'll let you have something from my mama's safe. But lose and you'll just have to stay here until you can defeat a fighter. Deal?

Elizabeth: I don't know. Why can't Indulf fight with us?

Lil Mama: (hugs his arm) Because Lil Mama likes him. I have something else in store for him. (chuckles mischievously) For the meantime, (takes out circular button to summon a portal) you should all head down to the arena so we can begin.

Though reluctant, they went through the portal to get to the arena of the Battle Nexus.

Indulf: Will they be okay?

Lil Mama: They will. (chuckles as she lets go of his arm) Besides, I have something else in store for you. (whistles for one of her bellhops to give her a dog collar) Would you please wear this collary-collar?

Indulf: Uh... Okay? (puts on collar)

Lil Mama: (pulls Indulf by the leash) For now on, you're my pet and I'm your owner. Just until they're done.

Indulf: What?

Lil Mama: You see, Lil Mama just _loves_ being a dominating girl. Just taking charge over anyone I meet. And you're just my type to do so.

Indulf: Wait, so were you just toying with my emotions?! That seems really cold, miss.

Snivy: Ice cold actually.

Lil Mama: Toying with your feelings? Oh no. These are general. I just like to trick people into doing whatever I want them to do. But don't worry about your cousins. They have their weapons. They can handle anything.

Suddenly, a sound can be heard in the arena. A loud booming sound. The two look over the balcony to see Baron Driox had made a large hole in the wall of the Battle Nexus.

Everyone: Baron Driox!

Baron Driox: So. We have meet again.

Lil Mama: What is _he_ doing here?!

Indulf: I don't know but we need to stop him!

Lil Mama: I agree. Let's go!

Meanwhile, the parents are looking for their children. Raph was starting to panic. Mikey and Donnie are trying to calm him down. Leo wonders where they could've gone to. So when he looks at one of the orbs, his eyes widen open.

Leo: Uh guys? I think I know where they went. (points to the orb)

Baron Draxum: Baron Driox?! What is he doing in the Battle Nexus?!

Raph: That punk is here?! We need to get to the Battle Nexus right now!

Big Mama: Not to worry. Big Mama will get you to the Battle Nexus.

Back to the Mad Pups, they were fighting Baron Driox. He was commanding his minions to attack the Mad Pups. But they went down pretty quickly. Making him more mad. So he summons some vines from the seed pods to capture them. But Tora and Squirtle scratches the vines apart.

Tora: You're not gonna use that trick again! Why are you even here for?!

Baron Driox: That's none of your business.

Elizabeth: It _is_ our business! Just what do you want?!

Baron Driox: I ain't tell you. Now get outta my way or else.

Indulf: Or else what? You're gonna whip us to death?

Leo (voice): Guys!

Baron Driox: Oh great. It's them.

Baron Draxum: Driox! What are you doing in the Battle Nexus?!

Baron Driox: I was just going to have a talk with Big Mama. (looks at Big Mama) Big Mama, I know you have something and I'm here to take it. Your most prized possession. The spider amulet. Where is it?

Big Mama: Big Mama ain't telling you about the spider amulet. You shall not have it! (transforms into her spider form and shoots out a ball of web from her mouth) Now get out of my Battle Nexus!

Baron Driox hisses angrily at Big Mama. One of his minions throws a smoke bomb which covers the arena. When the smoke is cleared, Driox has disappeared.

Indulf: Well~ that was eventful. (chuckles a bit)

Snivy: It certainly was.

In Baron Driox's fortress, he was sitting on his throne. Thinking about what he should do next.

Baron Driox: Those brats keep getting in my way. I need to find a way to destroy them.

Minion: Master Driox... If I may suggest something, maybe you need to create a team of your own. A team of those who share your hatred towards those brats.

Baron Driox: That sounds like a perfect idea. My own league... Yes, it should work. Minions, find and grab those who have fallen victim to those "heroes"!

Minions: Yes Master Driox! (runs off)

He chuckles to himself evilly. With this plan, he can't possibly fail. Meanwhile, back at the Grand Nexus Hotel, everyone is eating at the dining area of the hotel. Eating some of the food that has been served by the waiters. They were enjoying themselves throughout the meal. Soon, everyone left the hotel.

Raph: That was a great night! Except for Baron Driox...

Veneranda: Yeah... But I'm glad everyone's safe.

Big Mama: I agree. Well then, Big Mama hopes to see you again, turtley-poos.

Lil Mama: And Lil Mama hopes to see you again, Indulf. (kisses him on the cheek) Keep the collar. It's my present to you.

Indulf blushes harshly from the kiss. His tail was wagging quickly. After that, our heroes head back home for a goodnight sleep.


	13. The Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora overhears her parents talking about having another baby. So she tries everything to make sure that doesn't happen as she doesn't want a baby to have her parents' attention away from her

Tora loves having her parents' and Sprinkles' attention. Since she's the youngest, Raph would spoil her a lot. Giving her whatever she wants as long as she behaves. Nevertheless, Tora is used to being the center of the attention. She's the oldest out of the cousins and is the leader of the Mad Pups. So she's pretty responsible for all of that. It was a clear night in New York. A full moon is out and Tora is in the bathroom. Brushing her teeth before heading to bed. Her bedroom is at the end of the hall while Sprinkle's bedroom is right across from their parents' bedroom. So after brushing her teeth, Tora was about to go to her bedroom when she hears something from her parents' bedroom. She decides to eavesdrop on them to see what they're saying.

Raph: Another baby?!

Veneranda: I know it's all sudden but...

Raph: Pudding, this is really serious.

Veneranda: I know that!

Tora was shocked by this. She quickly heads to her bedroom before her mom and dad finds out. Her bedroom has soft material. There are plush animals in various sizes everywhere in her bedroom. It also has a TV, two dressers, a shelf for her books, a walk-in closet that has custom-made clothing she had made, and a ceiling fan. Once Tora enters her room and closes the door, she plops in her bed stomach-first and hugs her otter plush toy.

Tora: Mom and dad are having another baby? No way. That can't be true right? If it is, then I won't let them have a baby. I gotta make sure they don't do the deed. Starting tomorrow! (laughs loudly)

Sprinkles (voice): Tora, can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here.

Tora: Sorry, big sis! (sighs and falls asleep)

The next day, the family are eating chocolate chip pancakes with toast on the side. Veneranda finishes her breakfast and begins getting ready for work.

Veneranda: All ready! I'll see you all after work. (kisses Raph on the lips, kisses Sprinkles and Tora on their cheeks) Bye-bye! (leaves)

Raph: Bye, Pudding! (to Tora and Sprinkles) So any plans for today, you two?

Sprinkles: I was gonna hangout with my friends at Run of the Mill Pizza later on. I promise them that it's my turn to get them food.

Raph: Tora?

Tora: Uh... Actually, I wanna spend time with you.

Raph: I see! So you wanna spend time with your old man eh? Well of course, sweetheart! What do you wanna do?

Thus her mission has begin. Throughout the day, the two went everywhere that Tora wants to do. Her plan is to make Raph so tired out that they won't be able to make a baby. On the first day, it was successful. The second day, not as successful but she ended up sleeping with her parents after making up a story about her having a nightmare and not being able to get back to sleep. On the third day, during Veneranda's day off, she was spying on Raph and Veneranda. Making sure they don't do anything that would want them to make a baby. For the next two days, Raph and Veneranda started to notice a change in Tora. So Raph enters her bedroom to have a talk with his little princess.

Tora: Hey dad. (closes laptop) What's up?

Raph: Tora, we need to have a talk.

Tora: A talk? Am I in trouble?

Raph: No no! Me and Pudding had notice a change in you. I don't know what's going on but I would like to know. Why are you acting so paranoid about us being together?

Tora: I'm not acting paranoid.

Midnight Lycanroc: Yes you are! You hadn't done all of this before! We think there's something wrong.

Raph: You know you can tell us everything, sweetheart. You don't need to hide it from us.

Tora sighs. Raph's right. She does have something to hide from them. Though reluctant to tell him, she knew he's gonna keep asking her questions until she can provide an answer.

Tora: It's just... I heard you and mom talking about having another baby. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but I had to. When I heard the news, I was so scared. I thought that if you two were going to have another baby, then you won't pay attention to me. You might even ignore me. So I had to make sure you two don't make a baby.

Raph: I see... My little princess, we were just _thinking_ about having another baby. We weren't serious about it.

Tora: You were?

Raph: (puts his hand on her right shoulder) Of course we were! We would love to have another baby but I think we're gonna wait on that a bit longer. And even if we were, we would never ignore you. You know me and Pudding would always be there for you no matter what. 'Cause you're always gonna be my little girl. (wipes away the tears that has formed in Tora's eyes) So don't worry, Tora. It was just a misunderstanding. (hugs her) And I forgive you. Okay?

Tora nods as she hugs her dad. She felt guilty that she did all of this out of a misunderstanding. But at the same time, she's glad that they weren't gonna have another baby. So Raph decides that they should go to the Streetwise Dragon tonight as a family outing. When night falls, the Bertucci family heads to the Streetwise Dragon to have a good time together as a family.


	14. The Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachata, Queen of Dancing, is holding a dancing competition for all humans, mutants and yokai. Liz enters the competition to prove that she's the dancing queen in order to impress Bachata

Elizabeth loves dancing ever since she was little. Whenever her favorite songs starts playing, she has to dance to it. During combat against her enemies, she uses dance moves to combine with her fighting. Liz is in her room. Watching a Sci-Fi TV show called "Rodneye's Space Adventure". Eating some potato chips from a green bowl. During the show, her phone begins to ring. She picks up the phone without looking away from the TV.

Elizabeth: This is Elizabeth speaking.

Ashia: Hi Liz.

Elizabeth: Oh hey, Ash. What's up? I'm just watching Rodneye's Space Adventure.

Ashia: I'm also watching TV as well. And you should watch the news channel. It's important.

Elizabeth: Alright. (grabs tv remote and switches to the news channel)

On the news channel, Carly Balmeceda is standing at the stage of a dance studio. Standing beside her is Bachata, the Queen of Dancing. She is a beautiful young woman who has a perfect skin tan. Her hair is long and straight. Her eyes are in the color of chocolate. Her outfit is very fashionable. It screams "dancing queen".

Carly Balmeceda: I am standing in this dance studio with Bachata, the Queen of Dancing. Bachata, what do you want to say to everyone who's watching the news?

Bachata: Well I hope you all come participate in my dance-off tomorrow night! The winner of the dance-off will receive a whole day with me. (chuckles) So please come and show me those dance moves! Ciao!

Elizabeth: (gasps happily) A dance-off?! Oh I'm so there! Ash, are you gonna be there?!

Ashia: Hm... I think I will. I love dancing after all.

Elizabeth: Then I'll see you tomorrow night! (hangs up) Oh this is gonna be exciting! Wait, I have to practice for the dance-off! And then I get to impress Bachata. (squeals happily) I have to win this.

The next night, at the dance studio, Elizabeth and Ashia is at the lobby area where there are other participators standing around.

Ashia: Wow... There's a lot of people here.

Elizabeth: But they aren't gonna win. After all, me and dad always dance everyday. It's kinda our thing.

Amongst the crowd is Elle Balle. She has come here for a chance to show Bachata what she can do as a ballerina. When she spots Elizabeth and Ashia, the elephant mutant decides to do something about them. The dance-off soon starts. One by one, each contestant are showing off their dancing skills while Bachata is judging them.

Bachata: Next! (Elizabeth enters the stage) And you are?

Elizabeth: I'm Elizabeth O'Neil. Very nice to meet you, Bachata.

Bachata: And what are you gonna do?

Elizabeth: Dance obviously. Specially an original dance that I made myself when I was little. So I do hope you enjoy and-

Suddenly, the lights were turn off. When the spotlights are turned on, it only shines on Elizabeth and Elle Balle who has captured all the dancers, including Ashia and Bachata, and put them in a cage.

Bulbasaur: Elle Balle?!

Elle Balle: That's right! It is I, Elle Balle! Here to win the dance-off!

Elizabeth: Let them go!

Elle Balle: Not until I get what I want. Which is a day with Bachata.

Elizabeth: That won't be possible.

Elle Balle: It will be once I'm done with you! (shoots out water balls at Liz)

She quickly dodges the water balls with grace.

Elizabeth: You won't get away with this, Elle Balle! Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!

Bulbasaur: Razor Leaf!

Elle Balle: That won't work, darling. (shoots ice ball to freeze Razor Leaf) Now then. We should start doing some actual combat! (charges at Elizabeth) Prepare to lose!

The fight begins. Elle attacks Liz with everything she has. But Liz was able to dodge every attack. Combing with her dancing in her fighting style, she quickly fights back. Bachata was amazed by Liz's dance-fighting.

Bachata: Elizabeth, kick her butt! Then release us! You can do it!

With her encouragement, Elizabeth defeats Elle Balle with one powerful kick. Causing her to pass out on the floor. Bulbasaur releases everyone from the cage.

Ashia: You did it, Liz.

Bachata: That... was... awesome! I never seen those moves before! What do you call it?!

Elizabeth: I call it ninja dancing. I named it myself.

Bachata: Well it was so amazing! You wanna spend time with me?!

Elizabeth: (gasps happily) ABSOLUTELY! (clears her throat) I mean, yes. I would love to do that.

While Bachata hangs out with Liz and Ash, the bodyguards escorts the unconscious Elle Balle out of the dance studio for her attempt to kidnap the other dancers. Liz loves dancing. She won't stop dancing until she can't dance no more.


	15. Maze of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Indulf decides to compete each other to see who can get to the World's Greatest Pizza the fastest in order to receive a photo for the Wall of Champions

Run of the Mill is the Turtles' favorite place to hangout. They would come here a lot to sit down and chat while eating pizza. Hueso Jr. has since been in charge of Run of the Mill Pizza due to Senor Hueso giving his manager role to him. Run of the Mill is packed as usual. Mutants and yokai alike are in different tables. Chatting and eating while having the occasional surprise explosion from Exploding Frankie. The Turtles are sitting at their usual spot with their children. This is one of the many ways they would do some bonding together. While they were waiting for the pizza, Leo was being his usual self. Trying to act cool much to the dismay of Indulf.

Leo: See that, Indulf? They think I was being cool.

Indulf: Uh yes, father. You were _certainly_ cool. (sighs in embarrassment)

Raichu: Something wrong, kid?

Indulf: It's nothing, Lemon.

Raichu: Ya' sure?

Indulf: Yes, Lemon! There's... nothing wrong... with me.

Leo: Hm... Maybe you were just amazed as to how amazingly cool I am. Right? Right?

Without saying a word, Indulf gets out of the booth and heads to the bathroom.

Leo: Indulf?!

Raph: Um Leo. I think I may know what's wrong here.

Leo: Whatever do you mean, big bro?

Mikey: It seems that Indulf feels embarrassed.

Leo: Embarrassed?!

Donnie: It's so obvious, Nardo. Whenever you act cool towards people, he feels embarrassed.

Leo: Really?

Topaz: You must be blind, Uncle Leo! Do you need some talk from Nurse Feelings or from Nurse Delicate Touch?! Choose wisely!

Leo: Guys, maybe you're right about. But maybe what Indulf needs is some quality bonding time with the coolest dad around. Like~ challenging him to a race.

Donnie: A race? To where exactly?

Raichu: The Minotaur Maze! We can race to see who can get to the World's Greatest Pizza first!

Midnight Lycanroc: Are you insane?! Do you know how dangerous the maze can be?!

Tsareena: You have to be joking.

Male Meowstic: I don't think this is a good idea.

Raichu: Chillax, guys! This is the best way to do some bonding with Indulf! And besides, we aren't gonna let him get hurt. Me and Leon's got this.

The two stands up from the booth and waits for Indulf to return. Once he does return from the bathroom, Leo escorts him to the entrance of the World's Greatest Pizza. Much to the protest of his brothers, his nieces and nephews.

Indulf: Why are you taking me here?

Leo: Because I was thinking. While we're here, maybe we can do a race in the Minotaur Maze.

Indulf: A race eh? What's the catch?

Leo: A catch? No no. It's more of a bet. You see, we're gonna race to see who can get to middle of the maze the fastest. If I win, you have to get a haircut. Down the shoulders.

Indulf: (gasps) Cut my hair?! Father, you can't possibly make me cut my beautiful hair! It's my pride and joy!

Leo: That's _only_ if I win. If you win, I'll buy you whatever you want. Just one thing you always wanted out of anything.

Indulf: One thing?

Leo: One thing. What do you say? (reaches his hand out) Deal?

Indulf: (shakes Leo's hand) Deal. Make the best turtle and weredog win. (chuckles)

After talking to Senor Hueso, the two enters the Minotaur Maze. It was a giant maze in a shape of a pizza. In the middle is the statue of a Minotaur that is carrying the box of the World's Greatest Pizza in its raised hand.

Leo: Good luck, Indulf. And remember, no mystic powers allow. Or you'll have your picture in the wall of cheaters.

The two went into different directions. Leo and Lemon takes one path while Indulf and Snivy went to another path. Both determined to get to the middle before the other. Leo and Lemon ended up meeting with the same enemies that he and his brothers has faced when they first did the Minotaur Maze challenge. Meanwhile, Indulf is sniffing the area. Finding the right path to take while also avoiding the many dead-ends that are in the maze.

Indulf: (smirks confidentially) Good thing I inherit my mother's weredog powers. I can easily use it to get to the middle of the maze quickly. My father better get what I want most. _And_ he won't make me cut my beautiful hair. (chuckles confidentially)

Meanwhile, Leo and Lemon has finished defeated their opponents. They quickly ran off to get to the middle of the maze.

Leo: It was a lot tougher dealing with them myself then having my bros here to help me out.

Raichu: Agree. But for now, we should be focusing on the race!

Leo: Right! Vamanos! (runs off)

Back to Indulf, he saw the path which shows the way to the middle of the maze. He and Snivy runs to it but a wall blocks them from doing so.

Indulf: Hey! What's the big idea?! (bangs on the wall) Pull down this wall and let us through!

But they quickly backs off as spikes begin poking out of the wall. On both sides, it slowly pushes forward. They were going to get squished.

Snivy: Now what should we do?! We're gonna get squashed like bugs!

Indulf: Um, um, I don't know! I never dealt with this before! (falls to his knees and howls loudly)

Leo hears the howl as he was about to get to the middle. Knowing that something's wrong, he turns and runs to the source of the howl.

Snivy: So~ is this the end?

Indulf: Maybe. If only I knew something to not get squashed... If only... (thinking as he begins tearing up) Dad, please help... I need your help... Come and rescue us...

Suddenly, water begins forming around Indulf and Snivy. He doesn't know what's happening but his eyes changes color to green. Vanishing in the process but only his mask was left behind as the spiked walls clashed into each other before disappearing. When Leo arrives, his eyes widened as he saw the damaged mask.

Leo: No... No... No! (falls to his knees) This can't be... This can't be...

Raichu: Indulf... His mask...

Leo: My son... (tears pouring down from his face) He's... Phina's gonna kill me for this... I should've... listened to my bros... I shouldn't take him here... It's my fault... It's all my fault.

As he begins to cry over the "loss" of his son, the water is formed behind them. Indulf and Snivy appeared from the water and landed on their knees.

Indulf: (thinking) That was too close. We could've been squashed if... whatever that was didn't saved us. (turns to see his dad crying) Father?

Leo: I'm sorry, Indulf... I should never brought you here... I was just trying to show you how cool I am... It's all my fault... I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being a horrible dad! The reason I act cool is because I don't wanna make you resent me! (breathes out) Thanks to me, you're gone... I'm a horrible dad to let you do this. (cries loudly)

Indulf: (tearing up) Dad... (wraps his arms around Leo) Dad! I forgive you! Please don't blame yourself!

Leo: Huh? (turns and gasps) Indulf! (hugs him tightly) My baby boy, you're okay! Thank supreme pizza of the sky! I thought you were gone forever! (looks at his teary eyes) I'm so glad you're alive and well!

Indulf: I know... I thought we were gonna be squashed. But suddenly, water formed around us and took us out before those spikes touched us.

Leo: Really? Wish I could see that! (shows Indulf his mask) Your mask has holes everywhere from those spikes. I can have Hillary or Veneranda fix it for you.

Indulf: No thanks. (grabs mask and puts it on) I'll just wear it for now until we get home. (hugs Leo) Papa, can you take me outta here? Whatever that happened to me made me really tired...

Leo: Sure thing, son. (picks his son up as he stands) Let's get outta here. (turns and walks away) Forget about the challenge. We'll just get pizza the old fashion way.

Indulf nods as he wraps his arms around Leo's neck. Closing his eyes and takes a nap. When they leave the maze, the others are standing there.

Raph: There you are! We were- (notices Leo having tears in his eyes) Leo? Why are you crying?

Donnie: Did something bad happened?

Mikey: Why does Indulf's mask has hole in it?!

Leo: It's... a long story. Did the pizza we ordered arrived?

Raph: Uh yeah! It did. Let's just head back to our booth.

Leo nods and follows them back to their spot. Once Indulf woke up, they all begin eating the pizza. Though his bros were worried about Leo, they decided to talk about it after they're done in Run of the Mill Pizza.

Leo: (whispers) Son, don't ever mention this to your mother. If she finds out about us going into the Minotaur Maze, she's gonna kill me. Promise?

Indulf: Promise, papa. I won't tell her anything.

This surprised his cousins. They rarely ever hear him say anything other than "father" when referring to Leo. But nevertheless, they just let it slide for now. Leo promised himself to never do something stupid like that again when it comes to bonding with his son. But it does made their bond a lot stronger then it was before.


	16. Tora's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Raph accidentally discovers Tora's crush on Dai through her journal, he starts following her during her hangout with Dai

To Raph, Tora is his little girl. He will do anything to protect her from harm. Even risking his own life to do so. When she was born, he was bawling crying in happiness. Holding her for the first time made him feel like he had won a million bucks. He promise to be the best dad he could be and to always protect her no matter what. Even today, he continues with the promise. Raph was cleaning up the apartment. Veneranda was out on work. Sprinkles is working at the bakery. And Tora was hanging out at Liz's place. So he, his Pokemon, Frankenfoot, who is living with them via Raph's walk-in closet, and Magenta (Tora's pet) are the only ones in the house.

Flareon: Do we have to clean up?!

Raph: Of course we do! This house ain't gonna clean themselves! We have to do it! So less complaining and more sweeping! Right buddy?!

Frankenfoot groans in agreement while vacuuming the kitchen. While Veneranda was pregnant with Tora, Raph handle most of the chores. He did the cooking, the cleaning, the laundry. He even took over Randa's job temporarily until she was able to get back to work after the birth. He did all of this so Randa doesn't have to push herself too hard which she appreciates him a lot for doing it. After cleaning the living room, Raph heads to the bedrooms for some cleaning. He first clean his and Randa's bedroom. Putting away things and making sure it doesn't have any dust laying around. He then cleans Sprinkles' bedroom and last, he heads to Tora's bedroom to clean. Checking if there are any plates or cups lying around as Tora has a habit of leaving it in her room.

Raph: No plates... No cups... Good.

He grabs the laundry bin, which is full of dirty clothes, and puts it outside of her bedroom. He then notice something odd. Tora's diary was on her bed. It was opened which is quite odd. Tora never leaves her diary out in the open for anyone to see. She would usually put her diary behind the giant rabbit plush toy that was at the left corner of her room. Raph was about to close the diary when he sees something that caught his eye. He knew that reading her diary is morally wrong. But he couldn't resist the urge to do so. So he begin skimming through the page that was left open.

Raph: What?! Tora has a crush on Dai?! My little girl has a crush?!

Typhlosion (voice): Raph, we're done with the cleaning!

Raph: Okay! (closes diary and puts it behind the giant rabbit plush toy) Coming! (leaves bedroom)

Flareon: _Now_ can we take a break from the chores?

Raph: Yeah. Everything looks nice and clean. So we can sit in the couch and watch some TV.

Pyro immediately went to the living room happily. As everyone else heads to the living room and Frankenfoot turning on the TV, Raph was thinking about what Tora had written in her diary. He couldn't believe that Tora has a crush on Dai and she didn't even told him about it. Though he knew that Tora may develop feelings for someone someday, he feared that she might do something that she'll regret later. So he thinks to himself, 'I can't believe my little girl has a crush. A crush! I knew this day would come but what can I do?!' That's when Mind!Raph shows up.

Mind!Raph: I may know what to do.

Raph: What is it, mind me?

Mind!Raph: Tomorrow night, when Tora is out, you should follow her.

Raph: What?! Follow her?! She ain't gonna like that!

Mind!Raph: She isn't gonna find out if you're being sneaky about it. You're a ninja after all! Use your ninja skills to spy on her!

Raph: And she won't find out that I was following her?

Mind!Raph: Yup. As if you weren't even there.

Raph ponders for a bit before nodding to his own thought bubble. He needs to make sure that Tora won't do anything bad when she's out. After all, he promised that he will protect her no matter what. And it's a promise that he has to keep for the sake of himself and his family. So the next night, when Tora is out of the apartment to meet with Dai, Raph puts on his costume. The costume that transforms him into R.A.P.H. ( **R** ed **A** ngel of **P** reventing **H** arm). Using his ninja training, he secretly follows Tora and Dai around. Making sure they aren't doing anything that might cause trouble. He knew this was wrong but he has to make sure. He can't let his little girl get hurt. After awhile, they ended up at Central Park.

Tora: (eating pretzel) Thanks for b-b-b-buying me the pretzel! I owe y-y-y-y-you one!

Dai: No problem. I'm having so much fun with you.

Tora: (blushes) M-M-M-Me too. (chuckles nervously)

Raph: (thinking) So far nothing bad has happened. Which is good. That's all I need to know. Now I have to get back home before-

Something hits him from the back of his neck. Causing him to pass out. The figure picks Raph up and puts him on its shoulder before walking away. Few hours later, Raph wakes up to see that he's in his bedroom. Veneranda sitting where his legs are and giving him a pout look.

Veneranda: Beary Boo, I'm disappointed in you! Following your daughter around like that! How could you!

Raph: Pudding, I can explain! You see, I found her diary out in the open and I saw that she has a crush on her friend!

Veneranda: And you read her diary?! Do you know how embarrassing that is for someone to read your diary?!

Raph: I'm sorry! I'm a horrible dad to do that! But I couldn't resist the urge to do what I did! Besides, I had no idea she has a crush.

Veneranda: Well I did. She told me three months ago.

Raph: Three months ago?! You knew that for three months and you didn't even tell me about it?!

Veneranda: 1) It's a mother-daughter thing. 2) If she were tell you, you would go overboard. We both knew that one day, Tora would have a crush on someone. We can't prevent her from falling in love. But as parents, we need to educate her on how to handle love the proper way. If we don't she'll do something she'll end regretting. Understand?

Raph: Understood. I'll apologize to her when she comes home.

Veneranda smiles at Raph and kisses him on the lips. 6 minutes later, Tora returns home from her hangout. Veneranda and Raph welcomes her home with open arms. Though Raph had to tell his daughter everything and apologizing for his actions. Tora was mad at her dad at first. But forgiven him as long as he promised not to do it again _and_ get her a limited edition rabbit plush toy that she always wanted online. While Veneranda is cooking dinner, Raph was thinking to himself. Sure he wasn't the best husband or the best dad. Sure he had made some mistakes. But he will do anything to make sure Tora is safe.


	17. The Rat King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad Pups must save their favorite rat grandpa from the Rat King who is trying to take over New York

Splinter loves being a grandfather. He used to be a well-known movie actor before he became a Battle Nexus champion and got mutated into a rat by Baron Draxum. Though he has lost his previous life, he did gain something from his experience. Four sons who happens to be mutant turtles. He trained them in Ninjutsu and raised them as his own. Years later, in the present day, he's now a proud grandfather to the Turtles' children. He, along with Baron Draxum, taught them the art of Ninjutsu. Splinter also loves telling them stories of his youth. Even telling them stories about their fathers and mothers much to their dismay and embarrassment. Nonetheless, Splinter just loves spending time with his grandchildren.

The Mad Pups are at Indulf's penthouse. Watching some TV in his bedroom. His bedroom is big and luxurious. It contains an 8-drawer dresser with a mirror attached to it, a shelf that has some classical novels and comic books, a huge walk-in closet with custom-made outfits inside, a door that leads to a bathroom, two gaming consoles that are plugged to the TV, posters of fashion models are all over the walls, a wolf-shaped rug on the floor, and beanbag chairs in various colors. While they were watching TV, a maid opens the door.

Maid: Master Indulf, your dinner is ready.

Topaz: Yay! Dinner time! (runs out of the room)

Tora: Wait for me, Toto! (runs after Topaz)

Elizabeth: Those two... Always following what their stomach wants.

At the kitchen, Baron Draxum and Splinter are sitting on the kitchen chairs. Waiting patiently for their grandchildren to arrive. The Mad Dogs are all out on patrol so Splinter and Draxum volunteer to watch over them for the time being.

Indulf: Mm~! Some delicious pork ribs with rice, beans, and some delicious salads at the side.

Splinter: That's right. This was actually our request for dinner. I hope that's okay.

Topaz: Of course! We'll eat anything with you around here, Grandpa Splinter and Grandpa Draxum!

Jasper: Agree. Now let's eat before it gets cold.

They begin eating dinner. Eating and chatting while also making a mess or two. A typical dinner with their grandpas. Down beneath the sewers of New York, in a mysterious room of the sewers, a figure is doing some chemistry in a makeshift desk. He then turns to look at the rats that are surrounding the area.

???: My brethren! Tomorrow is the time we strike! I know how you all feel. Being treated like dirt! Treated like a bunch of pests! Well not anymore! Tomorrow we will claim the city as our own! A place where rats are accepted! And I sense another rat here. A rat with true potential. Once I have control of this one, the city will be ours! Now go, my brethren! Claim this city for tomorrow! (laughs maniacally)

The next day, Topaz woke up and looks around. She sees her cousins sleeping soundly. So she gets out of her sleeping bag and heads to the bedroom where Baron Draxum and Splinter are sleeping. But when she enters the room, she sees that Baron Draxum is there but Splinter isn't.

Topaz: Hm? Where's Grandpa Splinter? (shakes Baron Draxum) Grandpa Draxum? Grandpa Draxum... (clears her throat) GRANDPA DRAXUM! WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!

Baron Draxum: (jolts up) Topaz, don't scream like that! I almost had a heart attack! What is wrong with... (sees Topaz tearing up) I'm sorry for yelling at you, Topaz. (pets her head) But you shouldn't scream like that.

Topaz: Okay... Sorry. But I wanna ask you. Where's Grandpa Splinter?

Draxum looks over to see that Splinter isn't there.

Baron Draxum: Maybe he's just watching TV in the living room. (gets out of bed) Let's just check okay?

She nods slowly. The two check the living room but Splinter was not there. They then check the other rooms but he wasn't in any of them.

Baron Draxum: Okay, he's not here. Don't tell me Lou Jitsu had ditched me or...

Topaz: Grandpa Draxum? Maybe you should look out the window.

He looks out and his eyes widen. Thousands of rats are swarming everywhere in the streets.

Topaz: Should we do something or...?

Baron Draxum: Wake your cousins! I'll meet you at that rooftop (points) over there.

Topaz: On it! (runs to Indulf's bedroom)

Baron Draxum opens the window and begins jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He examines the situation below. Rats were scattered all over the streets. He could barely see any kind of road from above.

Baron Draxum: What is going on here?

Tora: (runs to him) Grandpa! What's happening here?! Why are there rats all over the place?!

Baron Draum: I'm not really sure. But something is definitely wrong. We need to look further.

Jasper: Right. We should head straight ahead over there.

So they head straight. As they jump from rooftop to rooftop, when they look below, all they could see is rats. Just rats scattering everywhere in all directions. They never seen anything like this before. Indulf looks up and sees a familiar figure.

Jasper: Hey isn't that...?

Lil Mama: Hello-Hello! It's moi, Lil Mama! So glad you're all here to savity-save us! We have a huge rattity-rat problem!

Indulf: Not to worry, my little black pearl. The Mad Pups will stop this rat infestation. And then you can return working in your hotel.

Lil Mama: (giggles) Well you're Lil Mama's hero. So what are you gonna do with this rattity-rat problem?

Tora: Coppy?

Jasper: Hm... Maybe we should split up. Topaz, Grandpa Draxum, you two should find the source of this rat problem. The rest of us will help everyone get up to the rooftops. Just until this all stops.

Topaz: Good idea! Let's head down to the sewers, Grandpa Draxum!

He nods in agreement. While the others handle the rat problem above, Topaz and Draxum head below to find the source of the problem. They carefully traverse the sewers.

Baron Draxum: Just be careful, Topaz. These sewers can be dangerous. (hears a yelp) Topaz?!

Topaz: Ow... I slip on something and scrape my knee.

Baron Draxum: I did say to be careful. (picks her up) Don't worry. Grandpa Draxum will carry you. (starts walking)

Topaz: Are we gonna find Grandpa Splinter? I bet he's here somewhere...

Baron Draxum: It's possible. We just need to find out.

Topaz: Okay. I'm just worried! Really worried!

Baron Draxum: I am too...

Draxum's ears begin to twitch when they reached the end of a sewer pipe. He quickly moves out of the way as thousands of rats are running through the same direction they are in. Holding Topaz tightly until all the rats are gone. Once it's over, they continue walking through the sewers until they found the area where Rat King is staying.

Rat King: Hamato Yoshi... I'm glad you have decided to join my army to take over this city! With your skills and my genius ideas, we can become the rulers of New York! (laughs maniacally)

Topaz: (whispers) So he's the one who's doing this!

Baron Draxum: (whispers) And it seems that he's controlling all the rats. Including Lou Jitsu.

Topaz: We need to do something.

Baron Draxum: Right. (takes out pods)

He throws the pods to summon the purple vines. The vines attack Rat King and pins him to the wall. Draxum jumps down and puts Topaz down before running to Rat King.

Rat King: Intruders! Hamato Yoshi, attack that sheepman!

Splinter starts attacking Baron Draxum. Topaz covers her eyes with her hands. She doesn't want to see her grandpas attacking each other like this. Meanwhile, Rat King was able to get out of the vines by slashing it.

Rat King: My brethren, attack these intruders!

Some of the rats appeared and starts attacking Baron Draxum and Topaz.

Topaz: Totodile, come on out and use Water Gun!

Totodile: Totodile! Water Gun~!

Topaz uses her tessens to blow away the rats. But they were being overwhelmed by the rats.

Topaz: There's too many rats in here! (hears a scream) Grandpa Draxum?!

Rat King: (laughs evilly) You're all so pathetic! Nobody can't defeat my brethren! Now give up or else my brethren will continue attacking you until you are nothing but bones! (laughs maniacally)

Tears are coming out of Topaz's eyes. She was mad at Rat King for doing this to everyone in the city. Doing this to Splinter. She has to do something. She has to stop this maniac from ruling over the city with his rat army. Suddenly, she becomes covered in the wind. Her eyes changes color to a glowing green.

Topaz: You... You... You...! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO MY GRANDPAS~! (blows everyone to the walls; stands up despite her scraped knee) YOU BETTER STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!

Baron Draxum: Topaz?

Splinter: (groans) What happened?

Rat King: Not until I take over this city! (charges at Topaz)

But Topaz uses her tessen to cut off Rat King's right arm. He was completely shocked by this.

Topaz: NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CUT YOU INTO MILLIONS OF PIECES, I SUGGEST YOU SHOULD JUST RUN AWAY AND DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN~! (blows Rat King away to the sewer pipe)

Splinter: Whoa... What is this power...?

The wind becomes faster and harder then before as Topaz begins losing control. She screams in pain as she falls to her knees and was trying to keep control.

Baron Draxum and Splinter: Topaz! (grunts from the wind blasts)

Splinter: We need to calm her down!

Baron Draxum: How?! I never even seen this kind of power before!

Before they could figure out what to do, a portal appeared in front of Topaz. Two hands reaches out and hugs her tightly. The figure who stepped out of the portal was Mikey.

Splinter: Orange!

Baron Draxum: Michelangelo...

Mikey: It's okay, sweetheart! Calm down! Daddy's here! Look! (Topaz looks up to meet his eyes) Don't worry. Just take deep breaths and calm down. You're okay... (strokes her head) It's over... All over... (shushes as she was taking deep breaths) It's gonna be okay... It's safe now... No need to yell...

Topaz: Daddy? (hugs him as the wind begins to subside)

Mikey: Yup. It's me. Your daddy. And look, mommy's here too. Turn around.

She turns to see Toiana and Jasper standing there. Topaz lets go of Mikey and immediately runs and hugs her mother. Then she hugs Jasper. Soon, the others has arrived as well.

Splinter: My sons... I'm glad you have come...

Leo: Yeah~ when we were returning from our patrol, we saw everyone helping the citizens with this rat problem. But now the rats are going back in hiding.

Indulf: It was _so_ difficult. But we did it! We got rid of the rat problem! (chuckles confidentially)

Topaz: (eyes changes back to normal) Is it really over?

Jasper: Yeah. Do you know who was doing all of this?

Topaz: (nods and yawns) Yeah... It was some guy who called himself... Rat King... (closes her eyes) I feel tired...

Toiana: I got you. (picks her up) You can sleep on my shoulder.

Raph: Are you okay, pop?! You need me to carry you?

Splinter: I'm okay, red. And yes. I could use some carrying. I have a headache.

Raph carries Splinter in his arms. The group then leaves the area though Rat King is spying on them as they leave his home.

Rat King: They may have won. But it's not over yet. (runs off)

Once everyone heads back to their respective homes, Mikey notice the scraped knee. Rena quickly grabs the First-Aid Kit and gives it to the box turtle. He begins taking care of the scraped knee. Cleaning and then wrapping the bandages around it. He kisses on knee after he was done taking care of it. Toiana takes the sleeping Topaz to bed while Jasper is brushing his teeth. The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Mikey opens the door to see Splinter, Aurora and Lief standing on the door. Splinter carrying a present.

Mikey: Hey pop! Come in! We were gonna make breakfast.

Splinter enters inside. Topaz and Jasper were sitting at the kitchen table. When she sees Splinter, Topaz jumps off of the chair and hugs her grandfather.

Topaz: Hiya, Grandpa Splinter! What are you doing here?! (lets him go) You brought a present?! Cool! (jumping up and down) What is it?! What is it?! What is it?! (stops jumping and grunts from the scraped knee)

Alolan Ninetales: We brought this present here for you, dear.

Topaz: For me?

Splinter: Yes. Please open it. See what it is.

Topaz grabs the present from Splinter. She opens the present and takes out the gift. It was a droopy-eared dog plush toy that was wearing a pirate outfit. Her eyes gleamed in happiness when she sees her gift.

Topaz: I love it! Thanks, Grandpa Splinter! You're the best grandpa ever! (hugs the plush toy)

Splinter: Anything for my grandchildren. I'm glad you like it. (chuckles)

Splinter loves being a grandfather. To him, it means he gets to spoiled them with gifts. But overall he just wants to see them smiling. Even after going through a dangerous situation. He would do anything for his grandchildren. No matter what...


	18. Road Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shacora gets herself in an illegal street racing after meeting a new yokai who is a known street racer

It's a busy night at the Streetwise Dragon. Many people have come to the restaurant for a meal. Shacora and her family are working hard to satisfy their many customers that has enter the restaurant. Even Winter is helping out by giving the menu to the customers. Cora isn't much of a fan of busy nights like this one. It just isn't her style to be fatigued when they close the restaurant for the night.

Shacora: Whew! This place is packed!

Litten: You can say that again. So many customers... So many orders... I rather have a slow day then a busy night.

Shacora: Me too. That would be lovely. But what you gonna do?

The door opens to reveal a group of three yokai. The one on front is a wolf yokai while the other two are twin siamese cats yokai. All wearing racing outfits.

Rannier: Welcome to Streetwise Dragon. Are you here to stay or to go?

???: We're here to go. We're quite busy right now.

Rannier: Okay. It's quite a busy house tonight. But I'll find you guys a seat so you can wait for your food.

???: Much appreciate it, smallfry.

Rannier shows the three to the nearest available table.

Shacora: Who is that? She looks cool.

Litten: Super cool!

Rannier: Cora, you're up. They're here for takeout.

Shacora: Takeout? Got it. (walks to the table) Hello there! I'm Shacora and I'll be your waitress for takeout! (takes out small notepad and pen) So what would you like to order?

Dharma: Shacora... That's a cool name. I never met someone like Shacora before. The name's Dharma. And I would like to have a spicy turkey sandwich with a bottle of water. Sia and Sya?

Sia: I would like to have fish 'n chips.

Sya: Me too!

Shacora: (writing down their orders) Okay! Spicy turkey sandwich with bottle of water and two orders of fish 'n chips! (puts away pen) I'll be back with your food!

Dharma: Hold on, Shacora. You seem really tired. You got bags under your eyes.

Shacora: Well you know, it's a busy night and my body would love to have some sleep.

Dharma: I see... Me and the girls are gonna do some racing tonight. You wanna join?

Shacora: Me?! But we just met!

Dharma: I know. Wanna join in? We're always welcome for one more.

She thinks for a bit before agreeing to Dharma's invite. She definitely needs a break from the constant work. So Cora walks away to give the orders to her dad whose in charge of the kitchen and asks him if she can take a break from work. Few minutes later, Shacora returns with the orders and told the three that she's coming with them as long as she returns back to the restaurant.

Dharma: (gets inside her car) Get inside, Shacora. We have to get to the race.

They enter inside Dharma's car. She begins driving it to the racing spot where there are many other racers with their cars.

Shacora: Whoa! This is so cool...

Dharma: It is isn't it? Welcome to street racing. (stops and steps out of the car along with the others) My turf.

Shacora: Your turf?

Sia: Dharma is one of the most well-known street racers in the city!

Sya: She's so~ cool! Her driving skills are off the chains!

Shacora: Really. 

Sia: Of course! You need to see her in action!

Sya: Right, sis! You gotta see it to believe it!

The other racers begin greeting Dharma. She waves to them.

Dharma: I know, I know. I have arrived. Nice to see all of you too... (chuckles) Who's ready for some racing?!

They all cheer in excitement.

Mightyena: That's what we wanna hear! Let's start this race!

Shacora: Wait does this include me? Because I don't have a car or anything like that and...

Dharma: Relax. I got this. Follow me. (grabs Shacora's hand and escorts her to an empty car) Yo, Li! You done with the car?!

Liz: (rolls out from the bottom of the car) Yup, all done.

Shacora: Liz?! What the hell are you doing here?!

Dharma: You know Li?

Liz: We know each other for years, Arma.

Shacora: Just tell me what's going on.

Liz: Well Cora, I met Dharma three weeks ago when I was helping her out with her motorcycle issues.

Dharma: And to return the favor I decided to help her create a new vehicle for the Mad Pups IF I join 'em.

Shacora: So you're a new member?!

Dharma: (nods) That's right.

Shacora: Oh~... That explains why you're wearing a mask. I thought you were just wearing it for show.

Dharma: They gave it to me. Also this one is gray which is my favorite color. So anyways, looks like you're gonna drive this car.

Before Cora could protest, Dharma pushes her inside the driver seat of the car. Liz gives Cora the keys to the car.

Liz: Good luck.

Shacora: Now hold on! I didn't participate in this race!

Mightyena: You are now!

Dharma and the other racers get inside their own cars. They put the cars at the starting line where Shacora is.

Liz: Good luck, everyone! Let's see who win this race!

Sia walks between the middle two cars. Carrying a green flag.

Sia: On your marks... Get set... (waves flag downwards) Go!

The race starts. The audience begins cheering at the racers. Shacora had never drove a car before. So she keeps going all over the place rather than keeping the car straight. But she soon gets the hang of it and became better at driving. Cora was able to catch up to the other drivers. Even going to pass Dharma who is in first place.

Shacora: Whoo~! This is awesome~!

Dharma: You're not gonna pass me _that_ easily! (drives faster)

Shacora: Oh yeah?! Watch me! (drives faster)

The two were in neck at neck. They were so close to the finish line and when they do cross the finish line, the audience went wild in excitement.

Dharma: Sya, who won this race?

Sya: Let me see what the camera says... (examines the photo) It's a tie!

Together: A tie?!

[MUMBLING]

Dharma: That rarely happens. You know, Cora. You're pretty good behind the wheels.

Shacora: Thanks. Though this was my first time doing so...

Dharma: I can see why Li would hangout with you. (her eyes looks at the floor) If you're not too busy, we can race again at night.

Shacora: Really?! (Dharma nods) Absolutely! I'll text you if I'm not busy with stuff.

Dharma: Cool. I'll see you around. (chuckles)

Though Shacora didn't expect to do some street racing tonight, at least she doesn't have to deal with the many customers that are at the Streetwise Dragon. And they have a new member of the Mad Pups thanks to Liz.


	19. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the city is suddenly struck by a Winter snowstorm, the Mad Pups will have to find a place to stay before they get buried in the snow

Weather is a crazy thing. One minute it could be sunny. The other minute it could start raining. Nobody can't predict the weather. Not even the weathermen can predict what the weather could be. It was a bit chilly in the city. People are all bundle up for the coming Winter months. At the basketball court, the Mad Pups are playing some basketball. It was Tora and Dharma vs Indulf and Elizabeth. The others are sitting on the benches to watch the match. All of them wearing their winter clothing.

Topaz: It's 4-4! Whoever gets the basketball through the hoop first, the loser team has to buy the winner team pizza!

Indulf: Ready to lose, Tora? Hope you have enough money to buy me and Liz some pizza.

Tora: Tora's not gonna lose! You're the ones who needs to worry about losing! (looks at Dharma) Let's kick their butts, Arma!

Dharma: Right. Let's do this.

The match starts. Tora attempts to snatch the ball but Indulf quickly dodges it. Making sure Tora doesn't get her hands on the ball. But she isn't gonna give easily without a fight. As the others cheer for the two teams, snow begins to fall from the sky.

Topaz: Huh?

Indulf: It's snowing. That's weird. I don't remember anything about snow.

The snow suddenly falls harder and the wind become strong. They all realize that this isn't a normal snowfall. It's a snowstorm.

Tora: Let's cut this game short and head back home!

Elizabeth: (takes out phone) I'll get the Shellraiser to come pick us up.

Dharma: Uh... About that...

Elizabeth: Did you forget to install the snow tires? (Dharma nods) Darn it!

Dharma: Sorry. I forgot about it. But hey, it'll be alright.

Jasper: How can it be alright?

Indulf: We'll just have to (transforms into his weredog form) find a place to stay until this snowstorm is finished.

Tora: Alright team. We should stick together and walk through this snowstorm until there's a place for us to stay temporarily.

Meanwhile, the Mad Dogs are driving in the Turtle Tank. They were going to pick up the Mad Pups.

Leo: Raph, slow down! You know how slippery the road can get when it's snowing.

Raph: Raph can't slow down! I have to get to my little girl!

Mikey: I'm sure they're fine.

Donnie: Just calm down and drive carefully. We don't want to get into an accident.

Leo: And that would be the worst possible situation we can get to.

Raichu: Raight. Look at us, we aren't worried in the slightest bit!

Tsareena: Not even a little?

Raichu: Nope!

Back to the Mad Pups, they're walking through the snowy streets. Struggling to properly see where they're going due to the winter fog that has appeared during the snowstorm. Tora is thinking. She has to get everyone out of the snowstorm but it's really difficult to do so as they can't see anything through the fog and snow. Jasper, Topaz and Liz are shivering.

Elizabeth: (shivering) How much longer do we have to be out here?

Topaz: (shivering) I just wanna go home! Home where I can be sitting at the fireplace and drinking some hot cocoa or eat some chicken noodle soup! Maybe even both!

Tora: I know all of you wanna go home. But we can't due to this weather. We just need to find a place to stay until this is all over.

Indulf: And where exactly are we gonna go, fearless leader? We're stuck in the middle of a snowstorm that has without any kind of warning whatsoever! And we can't go home because of it! Looks like were gonna be freezing to death!

Topaz: Freezing to death?!

Tora: (covers Topaz's ears) Indulf! Don't say that!

Snivy: Well where _can_ we go?!

Squirtle: We don't know! Just let us think!

Snivy: Think harder!

Dharma: Can you guys just chill out? We'll think of a way.

Jasper: Really? Chill out?

Dharma: Wha? You don't like puns?

Elizabeth: Let's just keep walking. And no arguing!

They resume walking through the storm. Not knowing that their fathers are looking for them. As they slowly walk through the storm, Tora spot something. It was some kind of building. But they couldn't recognize it due to the fog. So they just went inside without caution as they all want to get out of the storm as soon as possible. Once inside, they all sigh in relief before passing out from exhaustion. The Mad Dogs are continuing driving around the city. Looking for their kids with no such luck.

Donnie: We seriously need to stop somewhere. This snowstorm is getting worse.

Raph: We can't stop!

Leo: Raph, I know you're extremely worried. But our kids are ninjas remember? They can handle anything. For now, we should stop somewhere and stay in a nice cozy place until this snowstorm is over.

Though reluctant, Raph agrees and he stops the Turtle Tank to the nearest building. They then quickly comes out of the Turtle Tank and into the building as fast as they can.

Raichu: Uh... Does this place looks familiar?

Leo: Huh? (looks around) We're in the Grand Nexus Hotel!

Mikey: How convenient. (spots the Mad Pups) And look! They're here too! (runs to them)

Topaz: (sees Mikey) Hey daddy! Hey uncles! (grabs hot chocolate from Fox Bellhop) You're just in time for some hot chocolate! Thank you, Mr. Fox!

Raph: Are you okay?!

Tora: We're fine... Just cold... and shivery. But overall okay.

Donnie: See Raph? There's nothing to worry about. They're okay.

Elizabeth: Yeah... Big Mama and Lil Mama was kind enough to let us stay here until that snowstorm is gone. So for now, we're just gonna enjoy some hot chocolate while they're making us some soup.

Leo: I see... Hey Fox! Can we get some hot chocolate please?! (sits down along with his brothers) So. You really got yourself in quite a pickle eh?

Indulf: We didn't even know there was supposed a snowstorm!

Elizabeth: We were _suffering_ for hours.

Dharma: Just walking around. Finding the perfect place to warm.

Topaz: I thought we were gonna become ice sculptures!

Mikey: Ice sculptures?

Jasper: Dulf said that.

Indulf: I was just joking!

Midnight Lycanroc: Okay okay. No need to argue.

Raichu: The most important thing is that you're all safe and sound and warm.

Tsareena: Though we're all stuck here for now. Rather than being at home where we would've made some s'mores or something like that.

???: But it isn't _that_ bad.

They all turn to see April, Randa, Phina and Toiana standing inside the Grand Nexus Hotel.

Veneranda: Hey guys!

Leo: Eh?! How did you...?

April: We were getting so worried!

Veneranda: So I used my star chip to take us to your current location.

Elizabeth: Well we're doing just fine. I'm glad we're all staying here until the storm has passed.

Toiana: Yeah... It's nasty outside! But we're just happy to see you guys here. All nice and warm... and drinking some hot chocolate!

Dharma: (nods) Eh. It isn't bad once you get used to it.

Fox Bellhop: Would you ladies like to have some soup we're making?

April: Absolutely!

Mikey: Don't forget about us! We would love to have some!

Tora: Us too!

So the group stay inside the lobby area of the Grand Nexus Hotel. Drinking hot chocolate and eating some soup while the storm continues to roar through New York. A few hours later, the snowstorm has stopped. But the group are sleeping soundly underneath the blankets and pillows that the Bellhops has given to them. Weather is a crazy thing. Anything can happen throughout the day.


	20. Purple Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz joins the Purple Dragons when helping Shacora on a project. But unbeknownst to her, the Purple Dragons has hidden motives

Out of all of her friends, Shacora is close to Liz. Not because she's a genius or anything. It's because Cora loves hanging out with Liz. The two would do everything together. Play video games, watch some TV, talk about their favorite things, etc. The two are very close. Whenever Cora needed help with something such as homework, Liz is the one who helps her out. It's a clear day at New York. Bustling as usual with many cars driving by and people walking through the streets. Elizabeth arrives at Dracoly High School. Cora has texted her to come to school in order to help her on a computer project. After "sneaking" around, she made it to the computer room where Shacora is typing on the computer. Liz smirks and puts her hands over Cora's eyes in a playfully manner.

Elizabeth: Guess who?!

Shacora: Hm... Could it be... Liz?

Elizabeth: You're correct! (gives Cora a strawberry-flavor lollipop) I got your text. Saying you need help on your computer project?

Shacora: Yup! I just need you to make sure I put in the codes right! and stuff.

Elizabeth: (moves Cora out of the way and starts typing) Cora, you're so lucky to be in school! My dad had to teach me _everything_ growing up. So I never get to experience the high school life.

Litten: Well high school isn't as easy as you think, Liz.

Bulbasaur: What do you mean?

Litten: You have to deal with many things. Such as dealing with homework, dating, making sure you don't get into fights, and many more. It can be even stressful at times.

Bulbasaur: Oh.

Litten: Eyup. That's high school for ya.

Elizabeth: But still, high school is where you get to discover yourself. Being surrounded by intelligent individuals... with hopes and dreams... and having those beautiful satin purple jack- wait a minute! Purple satin jackets?! (eyes sparkling with happiness) Wow~, those jackets are so beautiful! Such nice details and many other things that I never knew I would like before! (starts drooling)

Shacora: Liz, you're drooling. You're gonna short-circuit something. (takes out a napkin and wipes away the drool from Liz's face) There we go.

Bulbasaur: Are they the kings and queens of high school?!

Litten: You mean the Purple Dragons Tech Club? They're just a bunch of stuck-up jerks who thinks they're better than everyone because they're _so_ ~ smart!

Bulbasaur: I wonder what they're doing over there...

Shacora: Don't think about it!

Elizabeth: Eh? Why not?

Shacora: They're just a bunch of jerks. They only care about their intelligence. Nothing more nothing less.

Elizabeth: But the jackets... They're speaking to me! They need me to wear it!

Shacora: Liz, resist it! (shakes her from side to side) Resist the urge!

Elizabeth: I'm trying... But I can't... I must... join their club... (stands up)

Cora stands up and begins pulling her. Trying to not let Liz approach the Purple Dragons Tech Club. But Liz was surprisingly resilient to Cora's pulling as she approaches the tech club. She clears her throat to get their attention.

Elizabeth: Hello there. You must be the Purple Dragons Tech Club right? I'm Eliza Bethinia. Inventor. Scientist. Innovator of the future! Very please to meet all of you.

Shacora: Eliza Bethinia?

Cashea: Eliza eh?

Elizabeth: That's right! I was just walking around and I notice your jacket. Do you have that in my size?

Cashea: (laughs) Sorry but you can't join this club. You have to show us something cool.

Elizabeth: Something cool? Fine. I'll show you something so cool that you _have_ to let me join! Prepare to be... Bethin'd!

She shows off her tech-naginata by making it transform into various different weapons. Donnie helped her with the design to make it just as capable as his tech-bo. The members became impressed by her tech-naginata.

Cashea: Impressive. What else do you got?

Shacora: Liz, you don't need to show them off your stuff!

Elizabeth: That's what people who don't have anything cool to show says. (takes out crystal) Watch this!

She uses the crystal to power up her tech-naginata. It causes the naginata to become a black electrical blade. This impresses everyone in the computer room.

Mallaena: I never seen that before.

Lishe: Awesome!

Cashea: Hm... I'm really impressed. Eliza, (points to Elizabeth) you're in.

Elizabeth: I am?! Awesome! Thank you so much!

Cashea gives Liz a Purple Dragons Tech Club jacket. Liz immediately puts it on and begins checking herself out.

Bulbasaur: You look good in that jacket!

Elizabeth: Why thank you, Bulbasaur. I can't wait to show this to my parents.

Mallaena: Since you're a new member, we're gonna take you somewhere fun. Wanna go to the Lazerdrome? (Liz nods excitingly) Then we'll meet you there tonight. Don't be late.

Bulbasaur: We promise! We won't be late!

Later on, Elizabeth and Bulbasaur return home from school after helping Shacora on her computer project. She looks around her home. Looking for her parents. She sees her mother watching some TV in the living room.

Elizabeth: Hey mom! Look what I got from school!

April: (looks at Liz) Uh... Isn't that...?

Elizabeth: The Purple Dragons Tech Club jacket? Yes sirree! Cashea gave it to me. I'm a new member now! Isn't that exciting?!

April: Uh... Yes it is, honey... But you shouldn't let your dad see it.

Elizabeth: Why not?

April: Because~ Donnie and the Purple Dragons... They have a... history together.

Bulbasaur: What kind of history together?

Donnie (voice): The history that I don't want to discuss about! (screen shifts to Donnie) Elizabeth, why are you wearing _that_?!

Elizabeth: Cashea gave it to me. I'm a new member.

Donnie: Really? A new member? Sweetheart, you gotta take that off.

Elizabeth: Why?

Donnie: Because I say so. I don't want you to wear it in this house.

Elizabeth: But why?! You never say anything with my other fashion choices! But you have a problem with this jacket?!

Donnie: Look, you need to take that off right now. My house my rules!

Elizabeth: Come on, dad! It's just a jacket!

Donnie: This jacket is pure evil! You need to take it off and _never_ wear it again!

Elizabeth: Ugh, you're being ridiculous! (storms off to her bedroom)

April: I knew this was gonna happen. (stands up) Donatello, you have to tell her the story of how you join the Purple Dragons Tech Club and how they tricked you by stealing your tech.

Donnie: No way, April! I'm not telling her that! I forbid her of seeing those purple-satin jerks!

April: Come on, Don. You're being unfair. A kid needs to make mistakes and learn from them to become a better person. Do you think forbidding her will make her listen to you?

Donnie: Maybe.

April: No! Teenagers will do whatever they want, when they want! Remember we were at that age too. So don't think you didn't had a rebellious phase!

Male Meowstic: She has a point, Don. You can't stop Elizabeth from doing what she wants. She's gonna do it anyways.

April: I'm gonna have a talk with Liz. You just go to your lab and do some tinkering. Don't you have work tomorrow?

Donnie: Alright... (heads off to the lab)

April: (sighs) Those two are one of the same... (walks to Liz's room)

At night, inside the Lazerdrome, the Purple Dragons are waiting for Elizabeth and Bulbasaur to arrive. Lishe soon spots the two running to their direction.

Elizabeth: I hope I wasn't too late!

Mallaena: Nope. You have arrived just in time.

Elizabeth: Perfect! Now let's play laser tag! Woo!

The group heads to the dressing room to put on their laser tag gear. Then they start playing laser tag. Each one taking out the other players. But while Elizabeth was busy taking out the other players, she stepped on a tile which causes the floor to open. She and Bulbasaur falls right through it and landed on a cage.

Bulbasaur: What's going on?! Let us out!

???: Sorry but no can do. (comes out of the shadows) Hello, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: How did you know my name?

???: Because I have some data from them. I'm Kendra. (snaps her fingers to turn on the lights) This is Jase, my stepbrother, and this is Jeremy. We are the Purple Dragons.

Bulbasaur: The Purple Dragons?!

Kendra: Correct. Since we have graduated, we decided to create our own company. A criminal company where we can use our skills to take over the world through the internet.

Elizabeth: Are you telling me Cashea and the others are...?

Kendra: Part of it? Yes they are. And now that I have Othello's daughter, you're gonna be used as bait.

Bulbasaur: You can't do this!

Noivern: Yes we can! Now hush! Jason here is gonna contact Othello von Ryan!

Elizabeth begins to growl. She can't believe that they tricked her. She absolutely hates being tricked by anyone. Especially when that someone was what she thought was a new friend.

Bulbasaur: We have to do something. We can't let them get away with this.

Elizabeth: How? I knew I should've stayed home if this was gonna happen. (tears forming) I can't believe they tricked like this. I should've listen to Shacora. My dad's right. They really are purple-satin jerks.

As the Purple Dragons are talking to Donnie, the crystals that are inside her jacket begins to glow. Liz notice this and takes out one crystal from her pocket. Liz doesn't know why the crystals are glowing like this. But her eyes changes color to green. A stream of light points straight to the Purple Dragons who had finished talking to Donnie. Their eyes changes color to yellow. Suddenly, they begin to scream and run off.

Bulbasaur: Whoa! They ran off screaming!

Elizabeth: They did? (eyes changes back to normal)

Bulbasaur: Yeah! That crystal did something. I don't know what but it definitely did something.

Elizabeth: Hm... (looks at the crystal) Just what is going on...? I need to (yawns) find some answers.

Bulbasaur: You look tired.

Elizabeth: I don't know what this (yawns) crystal did... But for some reason, (yawns) I feel really (yawns) tired.

Bulbasaur: We should do some research when we get home.

Liz nods before passing out on the floor. Hours later, Liz slowly wakes up to see Shacora sitting on the side of her bed where her legs are. Liz quickly hugs Cora and begins apologizing for not listening to her.

Shacora: It's alright, Liz! I forgive you. We're best friends after all. And best friends forgive each other.

Liz: Thanks. For now on, I'll listen to you more.

Shacora: Hope so!

The two begins to giggle until they were stopped by a knock on the door. Cora opens the door to reveal Donnie who is carrying a glass of cold water. This is her cue to leave the father and daughter alone.

Litten: We better head back home. We'll see you tomorrow. (leaves with Cora)

Liz: I know what you're gonna say and why you're here. (sarcasm voice) I'm sorry for not listening to you. I was just surprised that-

Donnie: It's not your fault. It's my fault. I should've told you about my experience with the Purple Dragons. (breathes in and out) You see, when I was at your age, I also joined the Purple Dragons because of their jackets. But I found out the hard way that they had stole my Tech-Bo and my Battleshells so they can do some high-tech bulgaries. Me and your mom was able to stop them from hacking into the Nakamura computer system which would allow them to take over the world virtually.

Bulbasaur: That's so cool!

April (voice): Sure is! (walks inside) Though I had to "talk" with your dad about not listening to me! And he blamed me for this!

Donnie: Well it is! After all, you didn't tell me they were criminal masterminds.

April: Oh here we go again. I warn you and you didn't heed my warning! So it's your fault!

Donnie: It's totally not my fault!

April: Yes it is! (smacks Donnie on the head) Now then, with everything all settled, how about we all watch Jupiter Jim's Pluto Vacation IV in the living room?

Donnie and Liz: Yeah! Let's watch it!

So the family watch Pluto Vacation IV in the living room. Liz learned her lesson about not listening to her friend's warning. Though Liz is secretly planning on revenge on the Purple Dragons for tricking her. 


	21. The Sickness Flytrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora gets infected by a mutant flytrap and the Bennett Twins will have to get the antidote before it's too late

The Mad Pups are driving around the Shellraiser. The Shellraiser is a 2-story RV that Elizabeth and Dharma created together. It is green and cream-colored to represent typical colors of a turtle. On the right side is a painting of a puppy holding the word "Mad" (in red writing) in its mouth. The front of the RV is a shell-shaped cushion that can be open up by a press of a button. Underneath the Shellraiser is four motorcycles that has different animal designs which associates with the Mad Pups. The roof of the Shellraiser has a hatchet that leads to the cannon which is attached to the roof. On the inside of the Shellraiser, Dharma is driving while Tora is sitting at the passenger seat. The inside of the Shellraiser has typical things that any RV has. A long gray couch that is facing where the TV is. A small kitchen/dining area where they would eat or relax in. Bunk beds to sleep in. On the second floor, it's a different story. It contains a small lab for Liz to work in, a nursery room to handle the sick and injured, a gaming room, a weapons room where they store projectiles like bowling balls among other things, an ice cream machine, and a computer map of the entire city.

Dharma: So where are we going again?

Liz: We're heading to Central Park. There's a mutant flytrap attacking people and we must stop it.

Topaz: So what's the plan for this flytrap?!

Jasper: Hm... Well I think we should make it tired. Then Tora can use her cat claws to freeze the mutant flytrap. Making it unable to move.

Indulf: And then what should we do afterwards?

Jasper: Afterwards, we should put the mutant flytrap somewhere where it can't hurt anybody else.

Shacora: Then we can head to Streetwise Dragon so we can celebrate our victory!

Maddison: Yeah! Let's kick this flytrap's butt!

Topaz: Yeah!

Tora: This is supposed to be a serious mission. So let's get our a-game on and no fooling around! We need to make sure that nobody gets hurt! Understood?

The group all nod as Dharma reaches to Central Park. In the park, a giant mutated flytrap is swinging around its vines. Two of which are mini flytrap heads. Roaring aggressively. Its mouth was covered in green saliva. Once Dharma stops the Shellraiser, the Mad Pups hops off the RV. Preparing their weapons for the battle.

Christopher: Be careful. It looks like this one is gonna try to bite us.

Harvey: Right...

Topaz: Okay! Let's beat this creep!

They begin fighting the mutant flytrap. Making the flytrap tire itself out before anything else. They dodge the vines that are attempting to grab them.

Indulf: (slashes vine) This flytrap isn't giving up easily! I thought it would tire itself out right about now!

Shacora: (shoots out acid at the flytrap) It seems this flytrap has some resilience to it.

Topaz: Well we'll just have to hit it harder! (slashes vines) I'll just cut its head off!

Tora: Toto, no! You're not cutting its head off.

Topaz: Why not?! It would be much easier to do that then going with Jasper's plan.

Squirtle: We're heroes! Heroes don't cut people's heads off! Not even something like this flytrap here.

Totodile: It's gonna take us forever to get it to be tired! We should just kill it to make it quick!

Squirtles: Heroes don't kill. We're here to stop criminals and help people.

Tora: Besides, we have to follow Coppy's plan. We're gonna weaken it so I can then freeze it.

While the two are talking, this gives the mutant flytrap the opportunity to strike. Dai yells at them to look out. After hearing that, Tora quickly pushes Topaz out of the way and one of the flytraps bites Tora on the leg.

Topaz: TT! (turns and growls at the flytrap) Oh now you're gonna get it, buddy!

Liz: I got this! (throws a circular ball which summons a large net to go over the flytrap) There. That net is unbreakable. Like it? It's my own design. Anyways, Tora! (runs to her) Are you okay?!

Tora: (groans) Tora doesn't... feel so... good.

Indulf: We should take you to the Shellraiser. (grabs one arm) Smartypants, can you help?!

Elizabeth grabs the other arm and the two quickly head inside the Shellraiser. Once everyone is inside, the two put Tora on the stretcher. The leader groans in pain and sickness. The area where the bite mark is begins to swell.

Harvey: It looks really bad.

Dai: Will she be okay?

Liz: She will. Seems like that flytrap has give Tora some kind of poison. If we don't do something the poison will continue to spread throughout her body. (grabs a syringe needle from inside the cabinet) I'm gonna extract some of the poison from her body. Then maybe I could create an antidote.

Indulf: Do you even know _how_ to make one?!

Liz: No! I'm not a medical scientist! If only we have a doctor in our team it would make things much easier.

Topaz: A doctor you say? Well leave that to me and Coppy! We'll find a doctor who can make an antidote for TT!

Jasper: We'll do it? (Topaz nods) I guess we are.

Bulbasaur: You sure you wanna do it?!

Topaz: Absolutely! Topaz will do anything for her cousins! Especially for Tora's sake!

Jasper: Trust us. We can do it.

Liz: Hm... Alright. Go take the bike. But you better come back with someone who has knowledge in the medical field!

Together: Got it!

The Bennett Twins heads down to grab their bike, which is orange with birds and bats on both sides, and drives off to the streets. Hoping to find someone who can create an antidote for their oldest cousin. During the ride, Jasper notices Topaz being silent. He knows that whenever Topaz isn't talking for awhile, it means she's thinking about something.

Jasper: You okay, Toto?

Topaz: I feel like it's my fault... If I didn't argue with TT then none of this would've happened.

Jasper: Don't blame yourself, Topaz. You didn't do anything. None of us wouldn't predict Tora being bit. You should be happy that Tora was willing to let that flytrap bit her instead of you.

Topaz: Still...

Jasper: Tora will be fine... I'm sure of it. For now we need to look for someone who knows everything about the medical field.

Topaz nods in agreement. They need to focus on finding someone who can create an antidote for Tora. Meanwhile, back in the RV, Tora begins to vomit a little. Dharma is holding the bucket for Tora to vomit in.

Dharma: This wasn't part of the job. Li, you owe me some pizza after this.

Liz: Don't worry. We'll celebrate out victory at Streetwise Dragon afterwards.

Indulf: Ugh, this is so gross! I need a bath! (runs downstairs to the bathroom)

Liz: (sighs) And I thought I was the clean freak around here. Oh well. Cora, are you writing down the symptoms?

Shacora: (writing on her notebook) Yes I am!

Liz: Good. We need to record all of this for research. (sighs) I hope they come back soon.

Harvey: I'm sure they will, Liz. We just need to be patient.

The Bennett Twins stopped at a bakery.

Topaz: (hops off the bike) What bad luck we have. We couldn't find one person who knows anything medical-related.

Jasper: (hops off the bike) We can't give up just yet. I'm sure we'll find someone who can help us.

Topaz: How? We looked everywhere. Literally everywhere! And we can even find someone!

Jasper: Calm down, Topaz. It'll be okay... We need to stay calm. Panicking isn't gonna help us at all. Remember dad's breathing techniques when we're feeling panicky.

She starts breathing in and out slowly and heavily. Doing it exactly as her dad told her and Jasper. Meanwhile, at the Shellraiser, the others are taking care of Tora while Liz is examining the flytrap's poison.

Dharma: How much longer do we have to wait for those two to come back?

Dai: We just need to be more patient.

Indulf: I hope nothing bad had happened to them. After all, they're the youngest.

Liz: I know that. But we just need to trust that they do get somebody who knows medical science well.

Indulf: And this is why I told you to do some research in case something like this would happen. (crosses his arms) But seems like a certain someone didn't listen! And look what happened!

Liz: Don't start blaming me! It's not my fault! I just didn't have time to do some research on medical science!

Indulf: You could've made some time to do!

Liz: Well I couldn't because I was too busy!

Indulf: Busy with what?!

Harvey: Please don't argue...

As Liz and Indulf continue to argue, the Bennett Twins arrived with a third person.

Topaz: Hey guys!

Ashia: Topaz... Jasper... Glad you're here. Liz and Dulf are arguing each other.

Jasper: Not again... I'll handle this.

Topaz: And we found someone! She's a university student whose majoring in medical science! Her name is...

???: Xena. Nice to meet you all. They told me everything and I'm here to help.

Dharma: Perfect. We could really use it right now. Like before Tora starts vomiting again.

Xena: Right. I'm on it. Just give me some time and I'll whip you an antidote.

Jasper was able to calm Liz and Indulf down. Once they're calm, Xena starts working on the antidote. Using the information Shacora had given to her on her notebook and using the saliva that Liz has extracted from Tora's body. 2 hours later, the mutant axolotl created the antidote and injects it inside Tora.

Topaz: Hope it works...

Indulf: It has to.

The antidote starts to work effectively. Tora opens her eyes and slowly sits up from the stretcher. When this happens, Topaz immediately hugs her oldest cousin and starts crying. Knowing that Tora is okay. The leader pets Topaz's head comfortingly.

Xena: You feeling better?

Tora: Yeah... A bit tired but I'm feeling a lot better.

Pronoia: That's good to hear! We were all super worried!

Christopher: Especially Topaz.

Tora: I know... Toto, I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me. And this isn't your fault.

Topaz: Really? You sure?

Tora: Of course. I can't stay mad at my cousin for long.

Dharma: So~ does anyone wanna get pizza? Liz, you're gonna pay.

Liz: Me?!

Dharma: (heading downstairs) You owe me for holding the bucket of Tora's vomit! I deserve something in return of my services.

Liz: Fine~ I'll pay for the pizza! Let's just head to Streetwise Dragon!

Dharma begins driving the Shellraiser. Everyone is glad that Tora is okay. Especially Topaz who was extremely worried for Tora's wellbeing. Thanks to their new friend, Tora is alright and everyone can go celebrate on a job well done. And of course, Liz has to pay everyone a pizza which she groans in defeat.


	22. Twin Cousin Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Indulf and Elizabeth gets into a huge argument, it's up to the Disaster Twins to help them patch things up

Indulf and Elizabeth has a... complicated love-hate relationship. They were both born on the same day but a few minutes apart. Making Indulf the older fraternal twin cousin while Liz is the younger twin cousin. The two love each other as cousins. But they also hate each other for various reasons. The two would often argue on a daily basis. The argument varies from Indulf touching Liz's stuff without permission to Liz taking Indulf's makeup kit when he's not looking. Usually Jasper is the one who can stop their arguments. However, this argument can't be stopped. In the Lair, at the living room, Leo and Donnie are watching a Jupiter Jim marathon. They had made a bet that whoever falls asleep first, the loser has to buy the winner a pizza from Run of the Mill.

Leo: Feeling tired, Don?

Donnie: Not the slightest, Nardo. I'm used to being awake for long hours.

Leo: Oh yeah. Well if you're feeling tired you can always take a quick na-

Donnie: Not gonna happen! I'm winning this bet.

Leo: Okay~... Leon will keep a good _eye_ on ya. (chuckles)

Suddenly, they hear a commotion coming from the atrium of the Lair. The two quickly leaves the living room to see what's going on. Tora is holding Elizabeth while the Bennett Twins are holding Indulf. The latter struggling to let go of their grasp.

Raichu: What the heck is going on in here?!

Tora: Liz and Dulf are having a fight!

Topaz: Apparently, Indulf accidentally broke Liz's jetpack invention and now the two are seeing red! They're gonna kill each other!

Liz: Once Tora lets go, I'm gonna destroy you! You're gonna pay for breaking my jetpack!

Indulf: I was just testing it out!

Liz: Without my permission! I had told everyone that they're not allow in my lab unless I have given permission to do so! You're also not allow to touch my stuff as well without permission!

Indulf: What's the big deal?! You're a genius! You can make another one!

Liz: I worked my butt off on that jetpack! Do you know how much work I put into it?! And now you broke it! (groans aggressively) You know what?! I had it! I WISH WE WERE NEVER COUSINS! (runs off of the Lair)

Indulf: SAME HERE! I'LL PRETEND YOU'RE A GHOST! (runs into Leo's room)

Tora: Liz!

Bennett Twins: Indulf!

Leo: (whistles) This is one of the worst arguments they had.

Donnie: And I thought ours are bad.

Raichu: We need to do something. Me and Leo will handle Donnie 2.0! You and Donnie should talk to Indulf!

Male Meowstic: Good idea. But will it work?

Raichu: It'll totally work! Trust me! Me and Leon's got this!

Liz is in the park. Sitting on a bench where she was crying her heart out. Her hands covering her eyes as she sobs uncontrollably. Though she was still mad at Indulf for breaking her jetpack that she worked so hard for, at the same time she felt guilty. Guilty that she actually said that she and Indulf should never be cousins. As she continues to cry, a wild Roserade came out of the bushes. It approaches Liz and jumps on the left side of her.

Liz: (peeks to see a Roserade) A Roserade? I never seen one in the wild before. Did you hear me crying? (Roserade nods) I see... (sighs) You see, I got into a huge fight with my cousin Indulf... And I said something really stupid.

Roserade: Like what?

Liz: I said I wish me and Indulf were never cousins. (sobs) It was so stupid of me to say that out loud. (sobs) In front of everyone. (sobs and wipes away her tears) I didn't mean to say it. I was just really angry that Indulf would touch my jetpack and broke it. I worked so hard on it too...

Roserade: Then you should go back and tell him you're sorry.

Liz: Dulf isn't gonna forgive me.

Roserade: How can you be so sure? You have to apologize to him.

Liz: What if he doesn't want my apology?

Roserade: Well neither of you can hold a grudge against each other.

Liz: That _is_ true... (hears Leo shouting her name) Uncle Leo? (stands up) Uncle Leo?! (runs and hugs Leo tightly)

Leo: Thank goodness I found you. (hugs her in comfort) I was so worried that something bad happened to you. (shushes her as she begins to sob) It's okay... It's okay... Uncle Leon is here... I know, I know...

Back in the Lair, inside Leo's room, Donnie is comforting Indulf who is crying uncontrollably. Hugging him until Indulf was able to calm himself down.

Indulf: Thanks for comforting me, Uncle Donnie. I could really use it.

Donnie: What are uncles for.

Indulf: (smiles then frowns) You know, I don't get why Liz makes a big deal out of everything. It's just a jetpack. She can fix it or make another one.

Donnie: That's because you're not an inventor. You see, inventors puts a lot of soul and heart in their work. When you broke Liz's jetpack, it crushed her. It really did crushed her. She worked so hard and then someone has to break it.

Indulf: I guess if you put it that way... I shouldn't enter her lab and touch her jetpack. (sighs) You know what? I'm gonna go and find her. Then I'll just apologize for my actions. I feel really guilty about this.

Donnie: I can tell. How about we leave this room and, when Liz and Leo returns, you go apologize to her and then patch things up.

The two leave Leo's room. They then wait until Liz and Leo had returned. Once they do return, Liz and Indulf looked at each other in silence. The silence ends after a minute when Indulf begins to speak up.

Indulf: Elizabeth O'Neil, I'm really sorry that I accidentally destroyed your jetpack. You worked really hard on it and I ruin it by my decision to play with it. I understand that I should've never went into your lab in the first place. All I want is to have your forgiveness and we can get passed this. I love you as a cousin very much. Even if you tend to overreact things.

Liz: I forgive you, Indulf Gainsborough. I didn't mean when I said I wish we were never cousins. I was really mad that you touch my stuff without my permission. But I was acting stupid in my part. So I'll forgive you and I love you too as a cousin very much as well. We'll let this slide for now. But next time, if you want something from my lab, please ask me. It's so simple. Okay?

Indulf simply nods and they begin to hug each other. Leo and Donnie looked at each and shakes their hands. Knowing that they did a great job.

Indulf: To make up for the mess I did, I, Indulf, will personally help you rebuild your jetpack as long as you let me do the test run! And after that, we can go get some pizza from Streetwise Dragon. Deal?

Liz: Deal. Let's go! (leaves with Indulf)

Leo: Speaking of pizza, we still have that bet.

Donnie: Oh yeah! We were so focused on helping our children I completely forgot!

Raichu: Not to worry! We can always start over from the beginning! This time the loser has to buy _two_ boxes of pizza!

Male Meowstic: Deal!

The disaster twins runs to the living room to restart their bet. Liz and Indulf may hate each other from time to time. But they still have some love for each other even when they are arguing.


	23. The Evil League of Mutants Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baron Driox recreated the Evil League of Mutants in order to get revenge on the Mad Dogs and the Mad Pups

At the New York Aquarium, the Mad Pups are once again fighting Jewelia. She has stolen a pearl bracelet from an aquarium gift shop and the Mad Pups are trying to stop her from leaving the aquarium. Jewelia begins shooting out electricity which Liz absorbs it in her tech-naginata. Indulf begins controlling the aquarium water and pins Jewelia to the wall. Tora freezes the water so the jellyfish mutant doesn't attempt to escape.

Topaz: (snatches pearl bracelet) _And~_ we'll be taking that! Thank you very much!

Jewelia: (growling) You'll never get away with this, you brats!

Jasper: Yeah yeah. That doesn't work on us.

Topaz: Mm-hmm! It only works on villains like you, Jewelia! (walks away) I'm gonna put this back in the gift shop.

Tora: (nods) Great job, team! We defeated Jewelia and took back the bracelet.

Indulf: And you could've done it without moi. (Liz rolls her eyes in disbelief) It was thanks to my skills that we stopped her.

Liz: (under her breath) In your dreams, Indulf. It was all of us who were able to stop her.

Squirtle: We all did a great job. Now we just need to wait until Topaz comes back and we can all go home for the day.

Bulbasaur: And what about Jewelia?!

Squirtle: The police will handle that once they arrived.

Snivy: So we're just gonna leave her here?

Squirtle: Yup!

Snivy: Seems a bit irresponsible but~ on the other hand, she isn't gonna go anywhere so I guess this is fine...

Elizabeth: (looking at her phone) Besides, my dad texted me. He says he needs us at the Lair. Says he and the others are gonna teach us something.

Jasper: Our dads wants to teach us something?

Indulf: It must be important if our fathers will be doing the lesson.

Topaz: (runs to them) Our daddies are teaching us today?! Awesome! Let's go go go! (runs off)

The others follow Topaz. After they left, a green portal appeared behind Jewelia and it causes her to fall through it. The portal closes afterwards. At the Lair, the Mad Pups arrived to see their dads, their moms and their grandpas waiting for them.

Splinter: Welcome, my dear grandchildren.

Elizabeth: Hi... Dad, I got your text. You want to teach us something?

Donnie: That's correct, Elizabeth. You see, we have seen you grown to become great ninjas.

Leo: But not _true_ ninjas.

Tora: What do you mean?

Raichu: Even though you're all great ninjas in your own way, you still have a lot to learn!

Topaz: There's still so much things we must learn?! (groans) Being a ninja is a lot harder then I thought.

Mikey: It sure is! But we know you can all learn everything in the art of ninjutsu! Anyways, we have been talking and we decided that, as dads, has to teach you the art of patrolling!

Indulf: Patrolling? No offense but we already know how to patrol.

Raph: In the proper way that is!

Indulf: Oh~... Proper way of patrolling... Why didn't you say so earlier?

Midnight Lycanroc: Sorry. But anyways, yes we are going to teach you how to properly patrol the city. So tonight, we're all going on the rooftops so we begin your training.

Mad Pups: Hai!

Meanwhile, Jewelia landed on a chair in a darkened room. She looks around to see the other villains here as well. All being transported here via portal.

Jewelia: Looks like all of you went through something? (they all nod) I thought so.

Chef Lavia: I don't know who would send us but I was in a middle of cooking some cheese-steaks!

Rush Cannon: I was in the middle of my concert. I hope this was worth it or whatever!

Elle Balle: Whoever or whatever you are! You better come out and face us like a person!

???: Now now. Settle down, my fellow allies. (steps out of the shadow) I'm glad you have all come here.

Hermittable Herman: Why hello there stranger! I'm Hermittable Herman from Hidden City News! I don't have my microphone with me but I would like you to start explaining as to why we're here and such.

Baron Driox: I am Baron Driox. A follower to Master Draxum. Like him, I also have a hatred towards humanity and I want to finish what Master Draxum has started. He wanted to reclaim the surface by mutating every human on Earth. But thanks to those pesky turtles, he never finished it. That's why I'm resuming his plan to reclaim the surface by mutating every human on the planet.

Chef Lavia: Why did you bring us here for?

Baron Driox: Because I understand how you feel. You're constantly being stopped by those pesky Turtles. Constantly failing time and time again. If you all were to join my Evil League of Mutants, together we can destroy those turtles and their children. But you must agree to join me league so we can destroy them once and for all.

The villains looked at each other. Pondering before looking back at Driox and agreeing to his invitation. This makes him very happy. Now that he has a team of allies, he can use them to destroy the Mad Dogs and the Mad Pups. Speaking of our heroes, the Mad Dogs and the Mad Pups are on top of one of the building's rooftops. The moms watching them do the lesson to the kids.

Raph: When you're on patrol, you need to carefully scan the area you're in. Seeing if there's any suspicious activity. (begins looking around) See what Raph's doing? I'm looking at all my surroundings. Looking down to see any crime going on. And then checking on all four directions.

Donnie: If you don't see any crime or suspicious activity, you go to the next area. Keep doing this process and you're _bound_ to find some kind of criminal activity.

Leo: Always be diligent when you're on patrol. Enemies could suddenly appear and do a sneak attack on you! So you need to keep an eye for any enemy that tries to do a sneak attack! It can save you.

Mikey: And most important of all, it may seem boring to check every area of the city! So have some fun with it! Maybe play some games or something like that. It's better than being bored outta your mind.

Tora: Got it! But we could always split up to cover more ground right?

Midnight Lycanroc: Absolutely! You can either do it solo or be paired up to cover more ground!

Raichu: If you see any suspicious activity, DON'T attempt to take care of it by yourself! Trust me! It can go _horribly_ wrong if you try to fight a criminal by yourself. So make sure you have everyone regroup at your location.

Indulf: Understood. Is that everything we need to learn about a proper patrol?

Leo: Pretty much. And now that that's settled, we want to show you something. To New Jersey!

Josephina (Weredog Form): New Jersey? Why?

Raichu: Because there's something we want to show them! Duh! Now let's go!

The screen shifts to them already in New Jersey. They were standing in front of a fish factory.

April: A fish factory?! Why are we here?

Tora: Yeah! We wanna know!

Leo: We'll tell you. You see, your grandpa Draxum wasn't always a good guy. Us and him started out as being enemies. He was trying to mutate humanity in order to "reclaim" the surface for yokai.

Raph: During that time, we wanted to do some actual training. So we ask pops to do that but he refused to do some actual training with us! We got really mad but he got madder because he grounded us and forced us to give him our weapons.

Donnie: But we were able to sneak out thanks to me. (to his brothers) You're welcome by the way! (to Mad Pups) To make this story quick, we found a flyer. Follow it to New Jersey at this very spot. Met Draxum and his Evil League of Mutants. We won by using nothing more than ladders and fish.

Leo: I use twin swordfish!

Donnie: Anyways, we discover something that we never thought we would hear.

Mikey: This place is when we discover that Lou Jitsu was our dad and that Baron Draxum created us by combining Lou Jitsu's DNA with his ooze! We didn't even know that before!

Tora: You didn't?

Raichu: Your grandpa didn't tell us everything about his past life and such. So we didn't even know that Lou Jitsu was actually our dad. Nor did we know that our dad _was_ Lou Jitsu in the first place!

Midnight Lycanroc: Yeah... But the moral of the story is don't try to sneak out when you're grounded. You'll get into more trouble if you do.

They then walk to the entrance of a warehouse where they met the Evil League of Mutants. Leo opens the warehouse door.

April: You sure we should go in there?

Leo: It's totally fine, April. Nobody's in here.

Josephina: Let me check to make sure. (enters warehouse)

Indulf: Same here! (enters warehouse) Two is better then one. (chuckles)

They begin looking around until their ears twitched. Their tails straighten out. Growling aggressively as they look at the stage. The others notice this and quickly enters the warehouse.

Leo: What's wrong?!

Josephina: Someone's here...

The warehouse door suddenly closes. Everything was dark until the lights focus on the stage. Before they could say anything, Baron Driox opens the curtains to reveal the members of the Evil League of Mutants. Our heroes are shocked by this.

Tora: Baron Driox...

Raph: What are you doing here?!

Baron Driox: For revenge. You humiliated me last time. But this time will be different. I have recreated the Evil League of Mutants. They're all so ready to destroy all of you. And once you're out of the way, I will complete my goal of surface reclamation!

Mikey: Not on our watch, Driox! Guys?!

Donnie, Leo and Raph nods. They begin transforming into their Mystic Form. Raph is now human with brown skin and red-brown ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Raph has red ankle-length extremely messy hair that is tied in a low ponytail. A brown rock in the middle is holding the ponytail in place. The top of his hair covers most of his head except for his eyes. Raph now wears a dark brown sleeveless shirt and dark brown baggy shorts. His body becomes covered in red fur with a brown tuft of fur on his chest in a shape of a crescent moon. Raph also wears brown rocks around his wrists and ankles, barefoot, fanged teeth, black eyeshadow all around his eyes, small golden hoop earring on his left ear, and Rock-type symbol necklace around his neck. Raph gains Nightmare’s ears and twin tails. Donnie is now human with light brown skin and purple-green ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Donnie has purple knee-length hair that is tied in twin braids. Green bows is holding the bottom of the twin braids with a cat paw-print clip in the middle of the bows. Donnie wears a dark green crop hoodie with a purple gear print on the front as well as a purple cat paw-print print on the back and dark green jean shorts. He also wears purple sneakers with green pom-poms on top of it, purple fingerless lace gloves, nails painted green, fanged teeth, vertical slit eye pupils, Psychic-type symbol necklace around his neck, and purple eyeshadow. Donnie gains Emerald’s ears and three tails. Leo is now human with light skin and blue-yellow ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. Leo has blue elbow-length hair in which the top layer is tied in a messy bun while the rest are spiky in a zigzag pattern. Small strands of hair from the bangs are spiky as well. A yellow bow is holding the bun with a blue lightning bolt clip in the middle of the bow. Leo wears a dark yellow tank top with a blue lightning bolt print on the front and back and dark yellow jeans. He also wears a blue poncho over the tank top, blue lips, nails painted yellow, blue ankle boots, lightning bolt earrings, Electric-type symbol necklace around his neck, and yellow fingerless leather gloves. Leo gains Lemon’s ears and three tails. And Mikey is now human with dark brown skin and orange-pink ombre eyes. His physique is the same as his turtle form but now has 5 fingers on both his hands and 5 toes on both of his feet. However, Mikey is changed into a female to match Rena’s gender as a female. Mikey has orange floor-length half-up half-down hair with the top half being tied to represent a rose while the rest are loose and wavy. The “rose” parts are pink while the rest are orange. Mikey wears an orange princess-style strapless dress that ends at the knees. It has a pink rose in the middle of her chest and a large pink rose on the back of her waist. She also wears pink leggings, orange wedge heels with sunflowers on top of it, snowdrop cuffs on her wrists, daisy choker around her neck, a golden tiara with shoulder-length orange veil attached to the sides of the tiara, orange lips, orange eyeshadow, nails painted pink, tulip earrings, a pink skirt over the bottom of the dress that resembles a bellflower, and a Grass-type symbol necklace around her neck.

Donnie: Think you can beat us in our Mystic Forms?

Baron Driox simply smirks. He then snaps his fingers to signal his members to attack our heroes. Once everyone is outside of the warehouse, the battle begins. The Mad Dogs and the Mad Pups attacking their enemies with everything they got. Driox watches the fight from the warehouse roof as he wants to see if his new allies can handle the Hamato family. After awhile, the ELOM members were eventually defeated by our heroes. But before they could celebrate Baron Driox summons green vines from the pods and it captures everyone except for Tora.

Tora: Driox! Let them go right now!

Baron Driox: I refuse. I'm quite impressed. You defeated my members. You certainly have more control of your weapons.

Squirtle: Let our family go!

Baron Driox: Make me. (charges at Tora and Squirtle)

Thus the battle between Tora and Driox begins. Dodging and attacking each other while the others are struggling to get out of the vines. Tora jumps back to dodge Driox's tail swipe. Panting in exhaustion from the previous fights against her enemies.

Baron Driox: Getting tired are we? (summons snakes) Hope you don't get bitten by my snakes. (points to signal the snakes to attack)

Raph: Tora~, look out!

Before the snakes could bite her, the cat claws begins to activate on its own. It summons ice which begins to surround Tora until she now wears an ice armor. The snake's bites doesn't have any effect and it freezes the snakes in ice.

Baron Driox: What?! Impossible! The Elemental Spirit Guardians are starting to be awakened?! Baron Driox made sure that they can't be awakened whatsoever!

Tora quickly slides to Driox and punches him. She punched him so hard that he was sent flying to the sky. He couldn't believe that the Elemental Spirit Guardians has been awakened despite putting precautions to make sure they can't be awakened. Once he's completely gone, the vines and snakes disappeared. The ice armor reverts back to the cat claws. Tora falls backwards but Raph was able to catch her.

Raph: Daddy's got you, sweetheart.

Topaz: Whoa! She created an ice armor!

Leo: How did she do that?

Donnie: I don't know but this is quite interesting. I need to do some research on this matter.

April: Yeah but we should head home and tell Splinter and Barry what happened! They need to know!

They all nod. Leo uses his Odachi Sword to summon a portal and everyone went through it. The portal closes afterwards. With Baron Driox, he ended up crashing into the Foot Shack. Landing on top of Foot Brute who was listening to Foot Lieutenant's speech.

Foot Lieutenant: Uh... Are you okay?

Baron Driox: (groans) Curse those turtles! They will pay for this!

Foot Lieutenant: You hate the Turtles? So do we! But first, you should get off of Brute.

Baron Driox: My apologies. (gets off of Foot Brute; dusts himself off) So you also hate those pesky Turtles as well?

Foot Lieutenant: Absolutely! They were the ones who destroyed Master Shredder. The leader of the Foot Clan. And since you came crashing here, we could use your assistance...

Baron Driox: My assistance? Hm... Maybe I could help you with your problem as long as you help me with mine. What do you say? (reaches his hand out to Foot Lieutenant) Do we got ourselves a deal?

Lieutenant shakes Driox's hand to make a deal. With the Foot Clan by his side, Baron Driox will soon get the last laugh once he destroyed the Mad Dogs and the Mad Pups once and for all.


	24. The Magnificent Lypno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad Pups meets Monsieur Lypno who wants to stop his dad from sabotaging the talent show

It was early morning in the city. The sun is slowly rising up while many people were still sleeping in. Some had to leave early for work. In an apartment above a magic shop, a figure is sleeping soundly. Snoring a bit in-between his breathing. When it turned 6:30 AM, the alarm clock begins to sound off. The figure rises a bit to shut off the alarm. He fully sits up and starts stretching his arms in the air. Giving out a big yawn before getting out of bed. The figure sleepily leaves the bedroom and heads to the kitchen. In said kitchen, Madame Lapin is cooking waffles. Hypno-Potamus and Warren Stone, who is living with them, are looking at the newspaper while drinking some coffee.

???: (yawns) Morning, mom. Morning, dad. Morning, uncle...

Hypno: Morning, Lypno! My best magician in the world! How are you on this fine day?

Lypno: Just a bit tired. (yawns a bit)

???: Didn't you get enough sleep last night? Or have you been talking to your _girlfriend_?

Lypno: I wasn't talking to my GF, Hapin! (Hapin gives him a disbelief look) Okay I was talking to her a bit. Honest.

Hapin: (chuckles) Okay, big bro. Whatever you say...

Hypno: Anyways, are you excited for the talent show tonight at the Apollo Theater?

Lypno: Yeah. I can't wait to show them my magic tricks. But I hope you aren't planning something.

Hypno: Me? Planning? Oh heavens no! I would never try to sabotage a show for your sake. That doesn't sound like me at me.

Lypno gives a disbelief look. He knows his dad is gonna do something during the talent show. But he pretends to believe him so Hypno doesn't get suspicious. After eating breakfast, Lypno and Hapin gets dressed and heads outside to do what they usually do during this time of day. At the Lair, the Mad Pups are in the garage where the Turtle Tank is usually in. They were playing a game where they have snatch the other's masks from the dummies. Tora attempts to grab Indulf's mask first.

Indulf: (grabs her leg) Oh no you don't, Tora. I won't let you have my mask _that_ easily. (throws her away)

Tora: (lands on all fours; growls) Oh yeah! Just watch me! (starts running)

As they're playing the game, Splinter and Aurora entered the garage. He was carrying a piece of cake on one hand and a glass of milk on the other. Before he could say anything, the two quickly dodges Liz who was thrown out of the garage. Managing not to let the cake and milk fall out of their hands.

Alolan Ninetales: Mad Pups! (everyone stops) You need to be more careful when you're playing this game. Someone could get hurt.

Liz: (walks back to the garage; groans a bit in pain) Yeah maybe we should take a break for now.

Tora: Good idea. Let's all take a break. We can always come back to this game later.

Splinter: Now then, would you like to have cake and milk? There's still some pieces left.

Topaz: Sure thing! I love cake and milk!

Jasper: Me too.

They all leave the garage to follow Splinter to have some cake and milk. The screen shifts to them eating some cake while watching some TV in the living room. The cake is chocolate with pink frosting on top of it.

Indulf: So after this break, we're gonna resume our game?

Tora: Yup! And this time, I'm gonna get your mask!

Indulf: In your dreams. I'm just too quick for ya'll to get my mask. (chuckles confidentially)

Liz: Guys, check it out. (shows them her phone) There's gonna be a talent show at Apollo Theater tonight!

Splinter: A talent show eh?

Jasper: Grandpa Splinter, have you ever been in a talent show before?

Splinter: Why yes I was. I've been in many talent shows when I was young. (chuckles to himself) My talent was showing my martial arts moves in front of an audience.

Topaz: Did you win in those talent shows?!

Alolan Ninetales: We win some. We lose some. But this is when we discover that we have a knack for performing.

Squirtle: That's so cool!

Alolan Ninetales: It is isn't it?

Liz: You wanna check it out or~?

Tora: I think we should! Mad Pups, to the Apollo Theater! {Liz: Tonight.} Tonight!

At night, inside the Apollo Theater, people are coming inside to take a seat. Behind the stage, the contestants are practicing their act. Lypno is doing some stretches. The he snaps his fingers to have doves come out of his hat.

Lypno: (sighs) I still got it.

???: (gives Lypno a bottle of water) Are you... feeling...?

Lypno: I'm fine, Sunflower. It's just... (sits down next to Marigold) I feel like my dad is planning on sabotaging this talent show. I know him long enough to know that he always plan something. To make sure I'm number 1.

Marigold: What should... you...?

Lypno: I don't know. But maybe there's one thing we could do.

Marigold: Like what?

Lypno: Ask someone to stop my dad! (jumps up from his seat) That way he won't be able to sabotage the talent show and I'll win fair and square! (puts his thumb and index finger under his chin) But who's willing to help me? That's a tricky question...

While he figures out what to do, Marigold takes a peek of the audience. She then spots something among the audience. She looks back at Lypno who is still thinking and knew what to do. Marigold summons a vine to lift Lypno. She has the vine take Lypno to the area where the Mad Pups are sitting in.

Liz: Um... May we help you?

Lypno: Huh? (looks around) How did I...? Oh nevermind! You said if I need help with something?

Topaz: Well yeah! What else did you think you heard from us?!

Lypno: Sorry. Look, I'll explain everything if you just follow me backstage. It's really important.

Indulf: Alright alright. Just calm down.

The Mad Pups follows Lypno backstage. Marigold quickly hide behind Lypno in shyness.

Indulf: Okay, we're here. So tell us everything.

Lypno: (clears his throat) I am Monsieur Lypno! My dad is Hypno and my mom is Lapin. Like them, I'm a magician.

Everyone: You're Hypno's son?!

Lypno: Shocking right? Oh and this is my girlfriend Marigold. (whispers to them) She's extremely shy towards strangers. (normal talk) But once she gets to know you, she's the kindest person you'll ever meet.

Topaz: Nice to meet you two! Wait she's your girlfriend?

Tora: Aw~! That's so cute~! Also, are you an enemy since your dad is an enemy to our dads? Just wanna clarify.

Natu: Nope. Lypno is not like his dad.

Lypno: Yeah! I would never be a bad guy like him! Now then, with that out of the way, I could use your help.

Jasper: And that is...?

Lypno: You see, whenever I'm participating in something like this talent show, my dad would often sabotage the performance in order for me to be the last one standing. And I have a feeling he's gonna do it again. So would you stay backstage in case my dad shows up and attempts to sabotage the talent show?

Indulf: I see... So your father is going to make sure you win. So you need us to keep watch for him? (Lypno nods) That seems easy.

Tora: Not to worry! The Mad Pups are here to save the day! Helping others is what we do best!

Lypno: Thank you. I really appreciate your assistance. I owe you one after this talent show ends.

Topaz: Like getting us some pizza?!

Lypno: Sure. I'll buy you all pizza from Run of the Mill. Me and Sunflower go there sometimes for our dates. I'll totally take you there when this is over.

Tora: Alright then. Team, we need to keep an eye out for Hypno! Stop him from sabotaging the talent show!

Everyone: Okay leader! Let's do this!

The talent show soon begins as the day turns into night. Tora and the others are at different areas of the backstage. Looking out for Hypno-Potamus to show up. Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Lypno is preparing for his upcoming act onstage. Though he was excited to perform onstage... He worries that his dad is planning something bad during the show. As he begins to sweat out of fear, Marigold hugs him from behind in comfort.

Lypno: Thanks for the comfort, Sunflower. (turns around) I could really use it. (sighs) I really do hope everything goes smoothly... (Marigold pets his head which makes him chuckle)

A gladiolus flower grew from Marigold's hair. She carefully plucks the flower out from her hair and tucks it on Lypno's suit. Which makes the magician mutant happy as he pets her head back.

Marigold: Wish you luck when you're out there.

Lypno: Thank you. (kisses her forehead) Now we should get out of here.

The two steps out of the dressing room. As the show goes on, the door begins to open. A large figure enters backstage and sneaks around. Hiding behind things in order to not let anyone sees it.

Tora (on phone): See Hypno around, Liz?

Liz: Not yet. I'm gonna keep looking. He could be hiding so keep a good eye out for him.

Tora (on phone): Understood. I'll tell that to the others. (hangs up) Jeez, where could he be?

Jasper and Indulf are on the standing platforms of the talent show. Jasper looking out for Hypno while Indulf was admiring the talent of the contestants.

Indulf: They're so talented... But not as talented as moi here...

Snivy: You got that right. If you were in the talent show, you would've killed it!

Jasper: Indulf, Snivy, we're supposed to look for Hypno. Not watching the contestants.

Turtwig: Yeah we need to be more focused on Hypno.

Snivy: Of course of course! Don't worry! We're totally focused.

Turtwig: You sure?

Snivy: Positive.

Turtwig: Okay... Just checking.

Indulf's ears begin to twitch. He then starts sniffing the air until he picked up a scent.

Jasper: Something wrong?

Indulf: He's here. I got his scent.

Jasper: You did?! Where is he?!

Indulf continues sniffing the air until he spots a figure from below. He and Jasper quickly follows the figure. Jasper uses the darkness as an advantage by creating shadowy vines to wrap the figure around. Indulf takes out his phone to contact Tora and Liz.

???: Let go of me this instant! (struggles to get out of the shadowy vines)

Jasper: Sorry but I won't let you. We know it's you, Hypno.

Hypno: (growling) You may have caught me but I'll find a way to get outta here! (breathes in and screams) HYPNO~!!!!!

Before Jasper gets hypnotized, Topaz jumps in front of him. Using a mirror to reflect the scream to Hypno. This causes the hippo mutant to become hypnotized himself.

Topaz: Nobody messes with my brother except for me! (throws mirror behind her) Great job on capturing him, Coppy! Topaz approved!

Jasper: (chuckles at her amusement) Thank you. But you should thank Indulf for sniffing him out.

Indulf: (smirks confidentially) Why yes. It was all thanks to my instincts. Now what are we gonna with him? He hypnotized himself.

Tora throws Hypno into the dressing room after they made a decision. Liz locks the dressing room door and Indulf uses a chair to put it under the doorknob for precaution.

Tora: Nice work, team. Now we should just wait until Lypno is done with his act.

Everyone: Right!

Topaz: Hey TT? I've been thinking. Can we have Lypno and Marigold join our team? After all, Lypno doesn't seem like a bad guy.

Tora: Hm... Well we could ask them if they want to join our team.

After Lypno has finished his act, the group told him and Marigold that they were able to stop Hypno. Lypno thanks them for the help. But before he could see his dad, Tora asked him if he and Marigold would like to join their team. Though a bit shocked by the question, he quickly accepts the offer. Now the Mad Pups has two more members in a form of the son of an enemy and his girlfriend. Lypno is glad that he met the Mad Pups. If they didn't come to the Apollo Theater, his dad would've sabotage the show.


	25. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Mad Pups are too attached to their electronics, their parents takes them to the woods so they can be connected with nature

Technology is part of everyday life. Everyone uses technology in some shape and form. That includes the phones that people have on-person. However, technology is also a curse. Since people are so focused on their phones, they have less time socializing with others face-to-face. They mostly just text or talk on the phone. At the Bennett Twins’ house, there is a family meeting going on. The kids are sitting on the couch. Listening to their parents talking.

Tora: So why are we here for?

Raph: Because we want to talk to all of you. It seems you’re all being a bit too attached to your electronics.

Veneranda: And we feel like that you’re being too reliant on your tech. Like your phones and your laptops and all that.

Elizabeth: Well technology is the future after all. What can you do about it?

Leo: Oh we know what to do. Tomorrow, we’re going to the woods for a camping trip! That way you guys can learn how to be connected with nature.

Indulf: The woods?! I’ll pass. I’m not much of a nature guy.

Josephina: (pinches Indulf on the cheek) You’re going, mister! You don’t have a choice! We’re trying to have you guys learn how to be able to do stuff without technology.

Topaz: A camping trip?! That sounds fun! I wanna go!

Donnie: We’ll go tomorrow, Topaz. For now, once we’re all home, we’re gonna start packing the necessities. Food, drinks, extra clothes, first-aid kits, the works.

When the meeting is done, they all head home where they start packing for the camping trip tomorrow. Each one packing the necessities needed for the camp. Tora puts her favorite teddy bear in her bag. Indulf grabs his makeup kit and puts it inside his bag. Liz has her robotic arms that were installed in her room by Donnie to do the packing. Grabbing only the necessities. Topaz and Jasper put their favorite stories in their bags. The next day, everyone is in the garage of the Lair. Putting their stuff in the Turtle Tank.

Indulf: (crosses his arms) I still can’t believe we’re gonna go on this camping trip. You know I’m not a nature type of guy.

Liz: We don’t have much of a choice. And besides, it could be fun. Spending time with your family and doing various activities out in the wild.

Topaz: And it’s gonna be awesome! (hops into the Turtle Tank) Now come on! We have to go! No time for chit-chatting!

They all enter the Turtle Tank. Donnie presses a button on his wristband to open the garage door. Raph starts driving to the woods. Once they arrived in the woods and found a spot, the Hamato family started setting up camp. Raph and Tora handle the tents. Veneranda and Mikey grab the food for dinner later on. Jasper and Indulf grab the sleeping bags. Liz and Donnie spray the camp area to get rid of pesky insects including the Oozesquitoes. Toiana grabs the radio to play some music.

Indulf: Are we done now?

Josephina: We are. Everything is all set.

Indulf: Thank goodness! (sits on his knees) Now we can just relax.

Tora: Hey guys! There’s a lake nearby! Wanna swim in it later?!

Snivy: That would be lovely. A nice swim in the lake.

Indulf: Good thing we packed our swim-gear.

Topaz: Yup! (to Mikey) So daddy, what are gonna do first?! Can we go hiking?! (grabs beach ball) Play volleyball with a beach ball?! (grabs sketchbook) Do some drawing of nature?!

???: We’ll do all that later!

They all turn to see Todd Capybara coming out of the woods.

Leo: Hey Todd. What’s up?

Todd: Oh nothing much. Just taking care of the puppies. The usual.

Topaz: (eyes sparkling in joy) Puppies?! I wanna play with the puppies!

Mikey: We can do that later. For now we need to get you guys connected with nature.

Todd: Is that why you’re camping?!

Leo: Pretty much. Our kids need to learn that they don’t need to be attached to their electronics all the time.

Todd: I see… Hey can I help you out?! After all, you did rescue me when I was captured by that crazy hunter all those years ago!

Tora: Can we?

Donnie: Well alright. Todd, you teach our kids how to connect with nature. We’ll handle everything else here.

Todd: You got it, Don! (chuckles) Follow me, kiddos.

The kids follow Todd into the woods while their parents handle the camp. Deep in the woods, Todd, now wearing his camping uniform, is starting to teach the kids about nature.

Todd: Now that we’re here, it’s time I teach all of you about being one with nature. Lesson number #1: Food. We have none. So what should we eat?

Indulf: Hm… Should we eat each other?

Tora: (smacks him behind his head) No you idiot!

Indulf: I was simply joking. Though maybe as a last resort when we have nothing else to eat.

Todd: No. You’re terrible.

Topaz: What about these berries?! (grabs berries from a bush) They look delicious!

Todd: Don’t eat that! (smacks berries from her hands) Those are the no-no berries! Eat one and you’ll be sick!

Topaz: Oh… Sorry. I didn’t know these are dangerous.

Todd: Which is why you should always be careful when looking for food. You need to differentiate between non-dangerous food and dangerous food. Food that is safe to eat or not safe to eat.

Tora: Very important to note.

Liz: Right. So what’s next?

Todd: Lesson #2: Shelter. When you’re in the woods, you need to make shelter. Shelter can be made out of anything. Even rocks can make shelter as well. As long as you have a water source nearby so don’t build shelter far from the water source. And that way you can catch fish and return to your shelter easier and efficient! (grabs fish via teeth) Who’s hungry?!

Topaz: Mr. Capybara, do we need to catch fish with our mouths? That seems gross!

Indulf: It’s something that bears would do.

Todd: (chuckles) No no. If you find something that would be good for fishing, then you can use it. You don’t have to use your mouth to fish.

Topaz: Oh okay! I was just making sure. (giggles) Silly me.

Todd: Lesson #3: Directions. You’re lost in the woods and you don’t have a compass or a map or anything like that. What do you do?

Everyone: Uh…

Snivy: Maybe we could climb these trees to the top?

Indulf: Oh yeah. That way we can see if there’s any smoke from a campfire.

Todd: That’s one way of finding directions.

Tora: Maybe we can use the river stream to point us to the right direction?

Todd: It’s 50/50. Using the river’s direction would help. But it could also make you more lost that way.

Tora: Oh. I see.

Soon, it was night. The group enters a circular cave within the cliff as shelter. Todd builds a campfire and uses two stones to create fire.

Todd: (sits down) Lesson #4: Night Survival. Now that it’s night, you have to be careful. Anything can come out of the woods to attack you.

Totodile: Like monsters?!

Snivy: Or wild animals like bears and wolves?

Todd: Literally anything could appear in the woods at night. So you should all stay within the area of the campfire. And don’t ever wander into the dark woods by yourself. It’s very dangerous. So if you have to go into the woods at night, always have someone with you. It’s better being in a group then going in solo.

Everyone: Okay!

Todd: I’m gonna get more wood for the campfire. (crawls outside) Don’t come out of that shelter unless I tell you to! (stands up and walks away)

Squirtle: So~ what now?

Snivy: I don’t really like this.

Totodile: Me either. I want to go home. Where there’s TV to watch and video games to play.

Bulbasaur: Yeah! If we ran off far enough, we might get back to civilization!

Squirtle: We aren’t going anywhere! Our parents send us here to be connected with nature. And that’s what we’re gonna do.

Tora: Squirtle’s right. I love having my electronics as much as you guys do. But sometimes, I like to talk to people face-to-face. Rather than just texting or talking to you guys on the phone.

Jasper: It is nice to get out of the city once in a while.

Topaz: Mm-hmm! (leans back and puts her hands behind her for support) No cars honking. No people arguing in public. No police car sirens going off. All I hear is the sound of the wind blowing away.

Liz: The leaves rustling against it. The animals make all kinds of sound.

Indulf: The sun glistening on the lake with its rays. I guess it’s not all that bad…

Tora: Exactly! We can do it! We’re the Mad Pups! And the Mad Pups can handle anything that comes their way!

They all agree with Tora. They will be able to connect with nature. So Tora suggests that they should all meditate which they did. They meditated for a while when all of a sudden, they started to glow. The fire changes color to green and a mysterious being appears inside the shelter. The figure gives out a small smile on its face as it looks at the Mad Pups.

???: You all certainly have grown. Your parents have raised you well. (chuckles) Though I can’t physically be here, I can be here through the Spirit Plain where I’ll see you become great ninjas. I’ll always be with you in spirit. So work hard to show the true power of the Hamato Clan…

Coming out of the green flames are 5 necklaces. Each having the Hamato Clan symbol on it. The mysterious figure puts the necklaces around the Mad Pups’ necks. Meanwhile, inside their minds, the Mad Pups are in a spiritual forest.

Topaz: Whoa… This place is so mystical!

Indulf: And mysterious.

Liz: And foggy. How are we supposed to see through this?

Tora: We’ll find a way. I’m sure of it. Though I had no idea how we got here… We’re still in that shelter right?

As they continue questioning as to how they even get here, they ended up at a meadow. In the middle of the meadow is a deer-like being. The antlers are made out of tree branches and its body was entirely covered in grass. Flowers covering its knees and neck. The Mad Pups are amazed yet a bit afraid of this being.

???: Now now. Don’t be afraid, little ones. I bring no harm to you.

Jasper: Then who are you?

Shizen: I am Shizen. The Spirit Guardian of Nature. I protect the wildlife of the world. Making sure nobody tries messing with it.

Tora: Spirit Guardian?

Shizen: Correct. We Spirit Guardians can control one of the many elements. We use our powers to protect the world. For me, I protect the world’s wildlife. Taking care of all the plants and animals that live in nature. So I’m known as the “Spirit Guardian of Nature.”

Topaz: Awesome! That must be an extremely important job!

Shizen: It is, young one. We Spirit Guardians are very important. It’s our job to maintain peace throughout the world. Without us, there would’ve been chaos and destruction.

Indulf: And that’s no good.

Shizen: Exactly.

Liz: So why are we in your domain?!

Shizen: I’m not really sure but it must be important if all of you can enter my realm. Normally mortals aren’t allowed to access the Spirit Plain. But seeing you here must mean something very important. I must speak with the other Spirit Guardians. But before you exit my realm, I want all of you to have something.

Using her powers, she summons five flowers. She then instructs the Mad Pups to pluck the flowers which they do. One by one they pluck the flowers out of the ground.

Shizen: Tora Bertucci, you have the Edelweiss flower. This flower represents strength, toughness, courage, bravery and love. You have a lot of bravery. Protecting everyone around you with your strength.

Tora: Oh! Well you know, I love my family and my friends! I won’t let anything bad happen to them on my watch!

Shizen: Indulf Gainsborough, you have the purple calla lily. This flower, in purple, represents charm and passion. You have the charisma and you’re passionate about your skills.

Indulf: Guilty as charged. My charisma can bring in tons of people.

Shizen: Elizabeth O’Neil, you have the amaryllis flower. This flower represents determination, beauty, love, strength and success. You are determined to become a great inventor. Just like your father.

Elizabeth: You are so right. And how did you know my name?

Shizen: We Spirit Guardians know all names of mortals. (turns to Jasper) Jasper Bennett, you have the begonia flower. This flower represents caution, gratitude and respect. You are always cautious in every situation. That’s why you always make a plan before taking action.

Jasper: Correct. I believe that you should think first before you act.

Shizen: And last but not least, Topaz Bennett, you have the geranium flower. This flower represents friendship, wishes for good health, happiness, and positive energy. You are always optimistic. Even when the situation becomes serious. You are eternally happy and always make friends no matter what.

Topaz: Damn straight I do! I always give people a chance if they’re a friend or a foe! Also, you sure know a thing or two about flowers!

Shizen: As Spirit Guardian of Nature, I know everything about nature. That includes the symbolism of nature. With that out of the way, (summons door) you should all return to the real world. Staying in the mind domain can be quite dangerous.

Tora: Right. Let’s go, team!

Topaz: Hope we’ll see each again soon, Shizen! Bye-bye!

They all went through the door. Back in reality, the Mad Pups open their eyes. The flowers are now on their hands and the necklaces are now around their necks. They groaned in exhaustion.

Indulf: What happened?

Topaz: Did anyone see that deer guardian?!

Liz: Yes. We all saw it…

Jasper: Just how long did we meditate?

Tora: I don’t know. (yawns) But Tora’s tired.

Indulf: And we know this wasn’t some kind of dream. (shows them the flower) We have the flowers right in our hands.

Topaz: Oh yeah! I guess it wasn’t a dream! But did we ever had those necklaces?

Liz: Not that I remember. I wonder who put it there.

The necklaces and the flowers started to glow. The flowers transform into charms and attach themselves to the necklace on the left side of the Hamato necklace.

Topaz: Uh…

Jasper: That was unexpected…

Tora: Let’s not freak out about this.

Snivy: Just what the heck happened?!

Squirtle: No clue!

Indulf: (yawns) That meditation made me so tired. I need some beauty sleep.

Topaz: Same here! (yawns) Maybe we meditated for too long!

Liz: Agree… (stretches and yawns) Let’s just sleep.

So the Mad Pups fall asleep. Not knowing that it was morning and that their parents were following Todd to the cave. When the parents arrive, they see their children sleeping soundly. They giggle and grab their kids. Picking them up in their arms and heading back to their camp. The Mad Pups may not know what had happened last night. But they at least learn how to connect with nature. The mystery behind the necklace and the charms will soon be explained…


	26. Night of the Weredog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indulf becomes a weredog monster after being exposed to a mystic powder

Indulf is half-turtle and half-weredog. He gains most of his powers from his mother. His enhanced senses are incredibly helpful in whatever situation the Mad Pups get themselves into. But his weredog side does cause trouble for him. Sometimes his instincts would take over him. Whether it’s chasing after a ball or jumping into mud puddles to be covered in mud, there are times where he can control his urges and other times where he can’t. One night, the Mad Pups were dealing with Chef Lavia who had stolen some powder from the Hidden City.

Indulf: Alright, Chef Lavia! There’s nowhere else you can run.

Snivy: Just give us the powder and nobody gets hurt.

Chef Lavia: I need this powder for my latest creation. I refused to give it to you.

Squirtle: What a troublesome chef!

Shacora: Dulf, can you handle her?!

Indulf: Of course I can. I’m half-weredog remember? I can easily handle her myself.

Liz: Be careful you don’t get scratched.

Indulf: I’m not gonna get scratched! Just shut up! (turns to Chef Lavia) Now then, I’ll give you two options. You could either give the powder to us or I’ll throw you in the water. Your choice.

Chef Lavia: (growling) You’ll never take me alive! (throws powder onto Indulf) See you later! (leaves)

Shacora: She’s gonna pay for that!

Ashia: Are you alright?

Indulf: (coughing) That stupid cat! Throwing powder on me like that! (growling) She’s gonna pay for that! (coughing while growling angrily)

Harvey: What should we do?

Maddison: Should we follow her or something?

Before Tora could answer Maddi’s question, Indulf suddenly goes after Chef Lavia. The others were confused by this so they followed Indulf. Meanwhile, Lavia was hiding in the alleyway. Hiding behind the side of a dumpster. She peeks to see if the Mad Pups were following her.

Chef Lavia: Whew… I still have some powder left. If I can make it to my house then I’ll start my latest creation. (chuckles) Those Mad Pups aren’t gonna… (hears something) catch me?

She turns to see a large figure in the shadows. It was huffing and puffing very heavily. Its eyes were red and its teeth were very sharp. Lavia became afraid of this mysterious creature. Shivering in fear as she feels its intensifying presence. Meanwhile, the Mad Pups are searching for Indulf.

Topaz: Where could he be?!

Jasper: This never happened before…

Snivy: Yeah! This isn’t normal for him to run off like that!

Squirtle: Calm down… I’m sure we’ll find him somehow. I bet he’s still around here somewhere…

A scream can be heard from a distance. The Mad Pups quickly head to the source of the scream. When the arrived, they see a completely terrified Chef Lavia. Her clothes shredded from an attack.

Tora: Ohmigosh! What happened?!

Chef Lavia: A mon-mon-mon-monster appeared and a-a-a-attacked me. I was able to es-es-es-escape…

Snivy: A monster? Did you see what it looks like?

Chef Lavia: B-B-Barely…

Tora: Dharma, Ashia, Shacora, stay with Chef Lavia. Marigold, Xena, take care of her injuries. The rest of us are gonna look for this monster.

While the others are staying with Lavia, at the Grand Nexus Hotel, the creature starts attacking the Bellhops who are trying to stop the creature from destroying the lobby. Lil Mama steps out the elevator to see the commotion that’s going on in the lobby.

Fox Bellhop: Lil Mama, you shouldn’t be here! We Bellhops got this!

Lil Mama: Let me handle this fizzywinkle. (slowly approaches the creature) Hey beast! You’re making a messity-mess in my hotel! Lil Mama commands you to stop your rampage immediately!

The creature stares at Lil Mama. She noticed something strange about the creature. Its fur was dark blue with aquamarine dye on its paws, feet and the tip of its tail. Another thing she noticed was the mask. It was the same mask that Indulf wears all the time. She puts two and two together and realizes that this creature was actually Indulf. Shocked but keeping her composure, she signals the Owl Bellhop to bring her a mystic collar.

Lil Mama: Bellhops, hold him down while Lil Mama put this collary-collar.

The Bellhops hold Indulf down which causes him to thrash around. Trying to get them off of him. But he stopped once Lil Mama put on the collar and he passed out.

Owl Bellhop: Now what?

Lil Mama: Take him to my office so he can rest.

Meanwhile, the Mad Pups are still searching for the creature/Indulf.

Maddison: I don’t see the creature anywhere!

Topaz: Don’t tell me it ran off of state!

Tora: That won’t be possible. It has to be somewhere in this city. Bet it didn’t run off far from here.

Tora’s phone begins to ring. She picks it up.

Tora: Hello? (listening) Hey Lil Mama. What’s up? (listening) Really? You got the creature? In your hotel? In your office? (listening) Okay okay. We’ll be right there. (hangs up) That was Lil Mama! We need to head to the Grand Nexus hotel.

Monsieur Lypno: Who’s Lil Mama?

Topaz: Oh right! You never met her! Just follow us, Lypno!

At the Grand Nexus Hotel, inside Lil Mama’s office, Indulf wakes up in a mystic cage. He began attempting to break the cage but it didn’t have any effect.

Lil Mama (voice): It’s no use, my little bluety-dog. (enters office with a dog bowl) I don’t know what happened that caused you to become this… But Lil Mama will figure something out. (puts down dog bowl) You must be hungerily-hungry. Eat up.

Though reluctant, Indulf starts eating the food from the dog bowl. Lil Mama pets him on the head as he eats. The elevator door opens to reveal Tora and the others.

Tora: Hey there! Looks like you found the creature.

Lil Mama: Yes and actually, you kiddly-poos should take a better look. Does this creature remind you of a certain someone?

Topaz: What do you mean?

Shiny Spinarak: Just take a closer look! Do you see something… familiar?!

They take a closer look at the creature. After a few seconds, they realize who this creature is.

Everyone: Indulf?!

Lil Mama: Lil Mama was shocked when I saw him. Do you know what happened to my little puppy-poo?!

Jasper: Well~ we were fighting Chef Lavia because she has stolen some powder from the Hidden City. When Indulf tried to stop her, she threw some of the powder in his face before running off.

Topaz: Then he suddenly ran off after her and~... I think that powder made him into a monster! A weredog monster!

Monsieur Lypno: Now that we know who this is, does anyone know how to get him back to normal or something?

Lil Mama: Lil Mama knows! My mama had taughtly-taught me about different mystic powders and its effects. Tell me. What color was the powder?

Squirtle: I think it was green. Maybe light green?

Shiny Spinarak: Take him to a bathroom in one of the empty rooms and turn on the bathtub water. We have some shampoo that could help you.

Tora lifts the cage and takes it to the nearest bathroom in one of the empty rooms. Once in the bathroom, Topaz turns on the water in the bathtub. Jasper opened the cage and managed to lift Indulf into the bathtub.

Jasper: Indulf, just stay in this tub. Don’t try to get out.

Indulf starts growling.

Topaz: Don’t you growl at us! ‘Cause Topaz will put you in the doghouse!

Lil Mama: Lil Mama got soapily shampoo! These are perfect for those who are covered in fur. And it can absorb anything from the fur.

She opens the shampoo and pours it all over Indulf. Then they all chip in and start rubbing the shampoo. Making sure every part of his body is covered in fur. Despite struggling to get out, Indulf starts returning back to normal. Jasper uses the showerhead to rinse off the shampoo from Indulf.

Indulf: Huh? (steps out of the bathtub in all fours) What’s going on? (shakes the water out of him) Where are we?

Jasper: Good to have you back, Indulf…

Liz: It’s a long story.

Indulf: Really? Hm… I’m getting hungry. Can we get some pizza from Run of the Mill?

Tora: Sure thing, Dulf. We’ll get some pizza. (looks at Lil Mama) Thanks for the help!

Lil Mama: No problemio, Kitty! See you guys later!

They all leave the Grand Nexus Hotel. Once they regroup with the others, they head down to Run of the Mill to grab some pizza. Everyone is glad Indulf is back to his usual self. Though they decided not to tell him how he became a weredog monster.


	27. The Wedding Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Oozesquito has mutated a wedding cake which causes chaos during a wedding scene in a movie

Josephina’s life wasn’t a good one. Her mother married her stepfather and has a stepsister. Throughout her life, Josephina was in many private all-girl schools and was put into many lessons by her mother. Her mother is very strict and wants Josephina to be a proper young lady. Because of this, she became a stereotypical ojou even down to the laugh “ohohoho”. But deep down, all she wanted to have friends to hangout with much to her mother’s disapproval. In the present, not only did she make many friends, she also married Leo and has a kid of her own. Josephina also became a movie actress and has appeared in many movies. It was a typical afternoon. Indulf was watching TV in the living room with Nasher. Phina enters the living room wearing a wedding outfit.

Josephina (wedding outfit): How do I look, kids?

Nasher: Hm? Why are you wearing a wedding dress?! Is it today your anniversary?!

Josephina: What? No! This is for my upcoming movie I’m in. Our wedding anniversary isn’t here until 4 months later.

Cherce: (grabs a bottle of water) A movie eh? (opens a bottle of water) I’m gonna guess this is for a wedding scene right? (drinks bottle of water)

Josephina: Correct. It’s gonna be a wedding scene. So I’m gonna be out until later in the night. You know, to make sure everything goes smoothly without incident.

Leo: (hugs Josephina from behind) Then good luck out there. Show them what you’re made of! (snuggles her neck)

Josephina: I will. (turns and kisses Leo on the cheek) See you later. (leaves)

Leo: (sighs) She looks beautiful in that dress. (sits down on the couch)

Indulf: She certainly does. (sighs admirably) I can’t wait in the future when I have a wedding. It would be super romantic.

Snivy: Yeah… Super romantic.

Nasher: Ugh, I hate weddings! Not my style.

Cherce: Well Nash, not everyone likes weddings. (sits down on Leo’s lap) But weddings are beautiful…

Nasher: And emotional! Have you seen how many times people would cry uncontrollably during weddings?!

Cherce: Some people do that.

Nasher: Exactly! That’s why I’m not gonna get married!

Indulf: That would change one day, Nash. (stands up and twirls around) I wonder what I look like in a wedding dress… Maybe add some makeup and some accessories and I’ll be wedding-ready!

Leo: You totally would! (chuckles) But aren’t you gonna cut your hair for your future wedding?

Indulf: Absolutely not, father! I refuse to cut my hair! It’s my pride and joy! I won’t do it! You can’t make me do it!

Leo: Okay… Just let me know when you want to have a haircut.

Indulf: In your dreams, father. In your dreams that is… Now then, I’m gonna go to my room if you need me. (heads to his bedroom)

Inside the movie studio, Josephina enters to see everyone preparing for the wedding scene. The actors and actresses are in costume, going over their lines. The staff are checking the decorations. Some staff members are putting the food on the table. A wedding cake sitting in the middle of the table. While everyone is busy, an Oozesquito enters the building via an open window.

Director: Alright, Josephina. In this scene, you are getting married to your fiance Patrick Gilly over there. You remember the lines for this scene right?

Josephina: Of course, director. I have practiced my lines many times. I can remember it by heart. I won’t mess this up.

Director: I hope so! This has to go perfectly or we’ll have to start over from the top!

Josephina: Everything will go smoothly, director. I’m sure of it. (walks away)

Director: Places, people! We have a scene to act and record! So places! Places!

As everyone got into position for the wedding scene, an Oozesquito landed on top of the wedding cake. It starts to inject the ooze inside the cake. Suddenly, the wedding cake starts to come to life as it groans. Back in Indulf’s penthouse, the weredog hybrid was taking a nap. Sleeping on his stomach with his arms supporting his head. The necklace suddenly starts to glow. Causing Indulf to wake up from his nap.

Indulf: (looks at the necklace) That’s strange… Why is it glowing like this? (hears his phone ringing) Who could that be…? (grabs phone from desk and picks it up) Hello?

Tora: Indulf, get over here right now!

Indulf: Eh? (yawns) What’s wrong?

Squirtle: We have a huge problem here!

Indulf: A huge problem? I’ll be there. (hangs up) Snivy, we have some hero duty!

Snivy: Okay… (jumps on Indulf’s shoulder)

Indulf opens his window and heads out to meet up with Tora. Meanwhile, the Mad Pups are dealing with a giant wedding cake mutant. The mutant shoots out balls of frosting from its hands at the members. They quickly dodge it.

Turtwig: Razor Leaf!

Totodile: Water Gun~!

Topaz: This mutant is so troublesome! Yet looks so delicious!

Liz: This isn’t the time to talk about eating, Toto. We need to stop this wedding cake monster from covering the city with its frosting!

Indulf: (jumps down from the rooftops) Hello, everyone. Indulf Gainsborough has arrived! (looks up) Oh my. A wedding cake mutant eh? That’s new.

Tora: Of course it’s new! (notices that the necklace is glowing) Um Dulf? Is your necklace glowing?

Indulf: It just started to glow when I was taking a nap.

Tora: Mine is glowing as well.

Liz: Same here.

Topaz and Jasper: Yup!

Bulbasaur: What does this mean?

Turtwig: I don’t know… It could mean anything!

While they were distracted, a large ball of frosting falls on top of them before walking away. The Mad Pups popped their heads out of the frosting.

Topaz: (licks some of the frosting) Mm~! Strawberry-flavored frosting!

Liz: It’s getting away… We need to do something.

Jasper: Hm… (looks at his necklace) Maybe the necklace can help.

Indulf: How?

Jasper: Let’s just press the flower charm and see what happens.

Topaz: Will it work?!

Tora: There’s only one way to find out. Mad Pups, let’s do this!

They press the flower charm which causes them to glow. Tora now has light green shoulder-length twin curly pigtails and white eyes. Edelweiss-shaped scrunchies holding the pigtails in place. She now wears a white strapless dress that's above her knees. An edelweiss flower is on the front of the waistline with ice crystals forming over the bottom half of the dress to resemble the petals of the edelweiss. Tora also wears edelweiss flower bracelets on both wrists, light green flats, and the robotic ears and tail becomes cover in grass and vine. Indulf now has a blue-green high ponytail and purple eyes. A purple calla lily-shaped scrunchie is holding the ponytail in place. He now wears a blue knee-length sleeveless jumpsuit with a pop collar that exposes his chest. Indulf also wears a purple calla lily bracelet on his right wrist, nails painted blue-green, purple lips, blue-green eyeshadow, purple sneakers, and purple calla lily earrings. His ears and tail are turned into water. Elizabeth now has a neon green bun that resembles the amaryllis flower and red eyes. She now wears a red one-shoulder (right) dress with a white amaryllis on the front waistline of the dress. Liz also wears neon green leggings with red lightning bolt designs all over it, white pump heels with red amaryllis clips in front of it, orange amaryllis earrings, red lips, white eyeshadow, and white elbow-length gloves. Mouse ears and tail appeared on her body. Being made out of onyx gemstones. Jasper now has dark green armpit-length sleek hair and dark red eyes. He now wears a dark red tank top with matching shorts. He also wears dark pink shoes, begonia hair-clip on the left side of his head, white-framed glasses, begonia anklet on his left ankle, black eyeshadow, and a dark pink scarf wrapped around his neck. Begonia symbols on the sleeves of the scarf. Shadowy bat ears appeared on his head. And Topaz now has an orange-green low bun that resembles the geranium flower. Green leaves sticking out of the bottom of the bun. She now wears an orange drop waist dress. A pink geranium flower attached to the middle of her chest. Topaz also wears purple leggings, pink mary jane heels with white geranium clips on the outer-sides of it, geranium earrings, and orange lips. The flower charms transformed into brooches and are placed on their right chests.

Everyone: Eh~?!

Snivy: You all look…

Squirtle and Totodile: Awesome!

Liz: Why are we wearing this?!

Topaz: Maybe it’s a new power or something! That’s so cool! These necklaces are magical!

Indulf: Let’s use these as an advantage!

Tora: Right! Let’s go after that wedding cake!

Everyone: Okay!

The group goes after the wedding cake mutant. Once they get to the mutant, they start attacking it. Using their new forms as well as using their new weapons and powers in the process. Though they struggle at first, the Mad Pups quickly gain more control of their forms. The Mad Pups continued attacking the wedding cake until it was completely destroyed. Frosting covering some of the buildings and mostly on the streets.

Tora: (panting) We did it… We defeated the Cakezilla.

Topaz: Cakezilla?! Hm… I like that name!

Liz: Finally! I hope it doesn’t cause any trouble again!

Indulf: But what are we supposed to do with this mess?

After a bit of discussion, they decided to just leave this area. The firemen can handle this mess. But what they don’t know is that the mutant’s eye opens up. Revealing that it might return. Once everyone returns to their homes, they turn back to their normal form.

Snivy: Seems like this is only temporarily.

Indulf: Looks like it… (sighs) But at least we stop that monster. 

Snivy: To an extent.

Indulf heads to his bathroom to take a shower. Removing any frosting that might have stuck to his body including his fur. He ponders if he should tell his family about what happened earlier. But he decides to keep this to himself. Knowing that they’ll see it sooner or later and doesn’t want to ruin the surprise.


	28. The Foot Clan Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foot Clan has reappeared once again as they are attempting to resurrect Shredder once again

Oroku Saki was a normal man in Feudal Japan. He was a leader of his clan and has a daughter named Karai. However, one day, a demonic oni (Kraang) appears and gives Saki a gift. It was the Kuroi Yoroi armor or the Dark Armor. This armor was cursed. Whoever wears it will have their soul absorbed by the armor. Oroku Saki was the one who would transform into the demon known as the Shredder. Rampaging through Japan with his army. However, he was stopped by Karai who created the Hamato Clan. He wasn’t supposed to return in the modern day but thanks to Baron Draxum, Shredder did return. But 20 years has passed since the Shredder was finally defeated by the current members of the Hamato Clan. There hasn’t been much word about the Foot Clan until now. Underneath the Foot Shack, Foot Lieutenant is giving a speech to the new members of the Foot Clan.

Foot Lieutenant: Hello, fellow Foot members. We have been silent for the past 20 years. Not taking any action until today. Today’s the day where we will once again resurrect the soul of Shredder. But before we do that, we must make an armor for Master Shredder. An armor fit for a leader. An armor that would guarantee to destroy the Hamato Clan once and for all!

The Foot members begin to cheer.

Baron Driox: And once we destroy the Hamato Clan, we will claim this city as our own. Then, the entire world will become our empire! An empire for the Foot!

The cheers become louder. When it ends, Lieutenant instructs the members to steal some tools that would be needed to build the armor. The ninjas head out of the cave to retrieve the items. At the Lair, the Mad Pups are doing some hand-to-hand combat with their parents. Shacora and the others are watching them in the distance.

Tora: Take this, dad! (punches Raph on the arm as he blocks)

Raph: That’s a good punch, my little princess! Now let me show you what your old man’s made of! (attempts to punch Tora but misses) Good dodge.

Tora: Thanks! (smirks confidently)

While they were doing some hand-to-hand combat, Splinter and Baron Draxum observed the training. Splinter grins a bit which caught Draxum’s attention.

Baron Draxum: What are you grinning about?

Splinter: Oh nothing. It’s just… they certainly had grown a lot. Just yesterday they were all in diapers.

Baron Draxum: Time had flown.

Alolan Ninetales: It sure did… I know they’ll be amazing ninjas just like the boys and April.

Splinter: Right. (clears his throat before shouting) Alright, everyone! Let’s all take, let’s say, a 2-hour break! Then we can resume our hand-to-hand combat training afterwards.

Everyone: Hai!

Indulf: Grandpa Splinter, I need to ask you something.

Splinter: And what is it, Indulf?

Indulf: Why do we need to do hand-to-hand combat training?

Baron Draxum: Because you need to learn that if you don’t have any weapons on-person or around you, you should rely on your bare hands and feet.

Splinter: That’s what I was gonna say! (to Indulf) But yes. Baron Draxum is right. Sometimes you can always rely on your hands and feet to do the fighting. For me, while I was still Lou Jitsu, I relied on hand-to-hand combat during my performances. So I expect all of you to use hand-to-hand combat as a last resort.

Indulf: Oh okay. Thank you, Grandpa Draxum and Grandpa Splinter. I was just asking.

Splinter: It’s no problem. Don’t be afraid to ask EITHER of us some questions. We’ll happily answer it.

Dharma: Now that you’re on break, you wanna shoot some hoops at the basketball court?

Shacora: (shows them the basketball) I brought the ball with me!

Tora: Sure thing! (turns to her dad) We’ll be back in 2 hours! (hugs Raph) See you later! (runs to the others)

Raph: Just be careful okay?!

Tora (voice): We will!

Topaz: (grabs Draxum’s hand) Grandpa Draxum, do you want to play some basketball with us?! (eyes start to sparkle a bit) Please~?!

Baron Draxum: Uh… Well… (Splinter glares at him) Of course, my little firestone. Grandpa Draxum shall play some bask-e-ball with you and the others.

Topaz: Yay! (hugs him) You’re the best! Now let’s go to the basketball court in the Shellraiser! (pulls his arm to the garage)

Jasper: (bows) We’ll return in 2 hours. (leaves with the others)

Veneranda sighs a bit.

Raph: Something wrong, pudding?

Veneranda: Nothing much. It’s just… Do you remember that promise we made 20 years ago? Like after we defeated you-know-who?

Josephina: Wait, are you thinking that we should tell them about the Foot and the Shredder?! I don’t know about that.

Shaymin: It has been 20 years since we defeated the Shredder. The Foot Clan has been silent ever since.

Veneranda: I believe we should tell them.

Leo: And have them go through what we’ve been through?! No way! Not gonna happen!

Raichu: It’s too risky.

April: But we should do it! Like they say, it’s been 20 years! We haven’t heard a peep of the Foot Clan!

Splinter: Now that you mention it, the Foot has been quiet lately… Too quiet…

Alolan Ninetales: Which could be a bad thing.

Raph: Which means they could be planning something huge! We should go to the Foot Shack and see what they’re planning.

Mikey: Good idea, Raph! Let’s go!

They, except for Splinter and Aurora, head out to investigate the Foot Clan’s plans. Meanwhile, at the basketball court, Baron Draxum is playing basketball against Tora and Indulf.

Topaz: Go Grandpa! Show these two what you’re made of! And remember, no using mystic stuff!

Baron Draxum: I know… Don’t worry.

Topaz: Just making sure!

Indulf: Grandpa Draxum, do you honestly think you can beat us in basketball by yourself?

Baron Draxum: Of course I can! (dribbling the ball) I am a warrior after all. (starts running while dribbling the ball) And Baron Draxum still has some spirit left in me. (shoots the ball to the hoop)

Dharma: Nice one, Drax! Keep it up!

Topaz: Yeah! You can do it, Grandpa Draxum! I believe in ya’!

Draxum nods. It was a tough game. Tora, Indulf and Baron Draxum doing their hardest to win. The former warrior smirks confidently as he was determined to win the basketball match.

Jasper: He’s getting the hang of it.

Topaz: Of course he is! Grandpa Draxum is the best grandpa ever! Along with Grandpa Splinter! They’re the coolest!

Totodile: Yup! The coolest!

In the end, Baron Draxum was able to win against his grandson and granddaughter. Tora and Indulf were in complete shock.

Tora: Whoa~... How did you learn to do that?

Baron Draxum: Leonardo actually showed me how to play bask-e-ball.

Indulf: Quite impressive. Well not as impressive as moi but impressive overall.

Baron Draxum: Well don’t underestimate a warrior. Baron Draxum is still full of surprises.

Maddison: You tell them, Draxum!

Popplio: Right. (claps happily)

Tora: (checks the time on her phone) We still have some time left before we head back to the Lair. Does anyone want to go to Run of the Mill real quick?

Indulf: I do. I’m quite famished from playing a basketball match.

Tora: Yeah I’m getting hungry myself. Me and Dharma will get some pizza and we can eat it here.

Baron Draxum: How about I get the cheesy triangle for you? I think that would be easier.

Tora: Hm… Sure thing, Grandpa Draxum! Though I doubt you have any money with you right?

Baron Draxum: Well no. I don’t have any coins in person.

Tora: Not to worry! Tora will take you there!

Dharma: Um, you do know I’m the professional driver around here right?

Tora: Dharma will drive us to Run of the Mill!

Baron Draxum: Alright. But we should inform your parents before we go.

Tora: (sighs) Okay… Liz, contact your mom! Tell her we’re gonna get some pizza from Run of the Mill!

Liz: On it. (takes out phone and starts calling April)

With the Mad Dogs, they are stopping a group of ninjas who are stealing some tools from the various hardware stores throughout the city.

Raph: I can’t believe the Foot are stealing hardware tools!

Leo: Hm… I wonder why… Are they being handy today? Hm? Hm?

Toiana: Don’t know about that. There must be a reason!

Veneranda: But what kind of reason? Why would they need tools from hardware stores?

Raichu: Yeah it’s kinda weird for them to steal some tools. That just doesn’t make sense whatsoever.

Tsareena: I agree with Lemon. They’re planning something and we don’t know what it could be.

Male Meowstic: We should investigate more in this matter. This could be a lot bigger than we originally thought.

They all nod in agreement. They have to get to the bottom of this. Meanwhile, Dharma is driving the Shellraiser. Tora and Baron Draxum are sitting on the couch, watching some TV.

Tora: (yawns a bit) Hope I don’t fall asleep before we resume our training…

Baron Draxum: Don’t worry, Tora. You can rest all you want. You’ve been training harder than your cousins.

Tora: That’s because I’m the leader. Tora needs to be tip-top shape! A leader has to be strong for their team!

Baron Draxum: But a leader also knows when to be well-rested. You can’t fight when you’re exhausted.

Tora: I guess that’s true! Tora can’t fight if I’m too tired to do so!

Baron Draxum: Exactly. Now rest up and let your body feel relaxed.

Tora: Okay… I’ll take a quick nap. (leans against Draxum’s shoulder and falls asleep)

Draxum simply smiles. As Dharma continues driving the Shellraiser to Run of the Mill, a group of Foot ninjas are secretly following it. Waiting for their opportunity to strike. At the basketball court, the others are talking among themselves when suddenly, a group of Foot ninjas appeared.

Topaz: What the?! Ninjas?!

Jasper: I didn’t know there were other ninjas in the city.

Xena: I wonder why they’re here.

Maddison: Well whatever it is, they’re not here to say hi!

Popplio: That’s for sure!

Indulf: Mad Pups, let’s show these wannabe ninjas what we’re made of.

Everyone: Right! (takes out their weapons and starts attacking the Foot ninjas)

Back in the Shellraiser, Dharma looks at the side view mirror when she spots something strange.

Dharma: Eh? (stops driving) Tora, Draxum, I think we have company. I saw something following us.

Baron Draxum: Huh? Something’s following us? I’ll check it out. (stands up which causes Tora to wake up suddenly) You two stay inside. Baron Draxum will be back. (steps outside and looks around) Hm…

Suddenly, a group of Foot ninjas surrounds the Shellraiser.

Dharma: Ninjas?!

Baron Draxum: Foot ninjas! After all these years, the Foot Clan has finally returned… No matter. Baron Draxum will handle this!

Dharma: All by yourself? That’s crazy, old man!

Baron Draxum: Trust me. I’ve dealt with them before. (takes out pods) And I’ll defeat them once more. (summons vines to grab the Foot ninjas)

However, the ninjas cut the vines to free themselves. They were going to attack Draxum but Tora slashes them away.

Tora: Don’t come near my grandpa, evil ninjas! You better run or face Tora’s wrath!

Back in the basketball court, the Mad Pups were able to defeat all the Foot ninjas.

Topaz: Whew! That was very close! But why would these ninjas want to attack us? We didn’t do anything wrong! Right?!

Indulf: (removes mask from one of the unconscious ninjas) Look at this. Their masks have a foot symbol on it.

Jasper: Hm… That’s strange… The only place that has the same symbol is the Foot Shack.

Harvey: You mean the clothing store with the big safe?

Turtwig: Yeah that one!

Ashia: I think we should go check this out.

Indulf: I agree. Team, let’s head to the Foot Shack! We need to get to the bottom of this!

Everyone: Right!

Back to Tora, she, Baron Draxum and Dharma are fighting against the group of Foot ninjas. They were able to take down most of the ninjas. However, one ninja approaches them from behind and it slashes Baron Draxum by the shoulder. He grunts in pain and Tora immediately knocks the ninja out unconscious.

Tora: Grandpa! (checks his shoulder) Are you…?!

Baron Draxum: I’m alright, Tora. Just a scratch. Not too deep.

Tora: Whew… That’s good. But who are these ninjas?! Why did they attack us?! We didn’t do anything! Right? (Draxum looks down) Grandpa? Are you hiding something from me?

Baron Draxum: (sighs) You will learn sooner or later. Tora, there is something we haven’t told you or the others.

Tora: What is it? You don’t need to hide things from me.

Baron Draxum: I know… Grandpa Draxum will explain everything. Then I’ll tell your cousins about it as well.

Tora: Okay. Just be honest. Tora can handle the truth.

Baron Draxum: You sure? (Tora nods) Okay…

At the entrance of the Foot Shack, Indulf and the others are standing there.

Topaz: I didn’t know the Foot Shack has a ninja squad!

Totodile: I thought they were just a regular clothing store.

Shacora: But there’s more than meets the eye! (enters the store with the others) I always wonder what could be behind this safe…

Indulf: I was also curious myself. Now it’s the perfect time to open this bad puppy up! See what lies behind this door.

Jasper: So~ who’s gonna open it?

Topaz: I will! I will! (attempts to pry the safe open; stops and pants out of exhaustion) I can’t open it…

Indulf: That’s because you’re pulling it. Didn’t you see the wheel in front of it?

Topaz: (looks at wheel) Oh~! Now I see it! Good eye, Dulf!

Snivy: Everyone can see it. How you miss it is another thing…

Totodile: We didn’t notice.

Snivy: Uh huh… Sure you did…

But just as Topaz opened the safe, their parents arrived to stop them. But instead, Raph accidentally pushes everyone to the safe after tripping over something. The group ended up at the secret cavern that was underneath the Foot Shack.

Veneranda: Is everyone okay?

Topaz: We’re fine, Aunt Randa!

Mikey: (looks around) We need to get outta here! (stands up) Right now!

Jasper: Why?

Leo: Because Mikey said so. You kids cannot be here!

Indulf: Now hold on, father. We’re not going anywhere until we get some answers.

Raichu: Answers?

Snivy: That’s right! We came here to investigate!

Baron Driox: Is that so? (They all turned to him) Welcome.

Everyone: Baron Driox?!

Topaz: Not you again!

Jasper: What are you doing here?

Baron Driox: Oh nothing much. Just helping a clan resurrect their master.

Leo: What?! The Foot Clan is trying to resurrect Shredder?!

Mikey: That’s crazy! They can’t do that! Again!

Topaz: Foot Clan? Wait a minute…

Totodile: The Foot Shack has a ninja clan?!

Turtwig: And who’s Shredder?!

Snivy: I never heard of him.

Raph: Listen here, Driox! We won’t let them resurrect Shredder! After everything we’ve been through last time, I don’t want to deal with that demon!

Baron Driox: (laughing) Well you don’t have much of a choice here. Once Shredder comes back, you’ll all be destroyed! Then I’ll reclaim the surface in the name of Baron Draxum! This is what he dreams of! And I’m going to fulfill his goal…

Baron Draxum (voice): No I don’t! (jumps down) Baron Driox, you need to stop! You’re making the same mistakes I made in the past!

Baron Driox: Why are you trying to stop me? You said it yourself. You hated those humans. They’re a threat to our kind.

Baron Draxum: That was the old me. Yes I said that. But that was before I realized I made a mistake that humans are a threat. They aren’t. The real threat is Shredder!

Baron Driox: Those are all lies! I refuse to listen to what you have to say.

Baron Draxum: Driox, I won’t let you make the same mistakes I had made in the past. And that would include helping the Foot Clan! I told you they betrayed me after Shredder was fully resurrected! How Baron Draxum was used as a guinea pig! Do you think you can even trust them?!

Baron Driox: That’s because you let your guard down. You simply trust them out of desperation. Oh well… Don’t worry. I’ll make sure the Foot doesn’t turn me into a simple guinea pig. (starts laughing evilly; stops and whistles to summon a large group of Foot ninjas)

Jasper: Uh-oh.

Indulf: We’re surrounded. Great~... Now does anyone have some ideas as to how to get outta here… Anyone?

Tora: Leave it to Tora! (takes out her cat claws) I’ll simply freeze them into statues!

Topaz: Good idea, leader! (takes out her tessens) Then Topaz will blow them away!

Indulf: And after you two have done your part, I, Indulf Gainsborough, will attack Baron Driox directly.

Jasper: While I hold him down via his shadow.

Baron Driox: Do you really think you can stop us? (snaps his fingers) I think not.

A large snake appeared and wrapped its tail around the Hamato family.

Baron Draxum: You won’t get away with this, Driox…

Baron Driox: Now now, Draxum… Let’s not be cliche with that line. I’ve heard it many times before.

Baron Draxum: (growling) You can’t help them! The Foot Clan is not to be trusted! They’re going to betray you!

Baron Driox: They won’t betray me. Like I said, I’ll make sure they don’t use me as some kind of guinea pig. So don’t worry about me. (snaps his finger to make the giant snake tighten them)

Baron Draxum: Driox…

Indulf: (growling) Let… us… go… (bites down hard on the snake)

The giant snake lets them go as it hisses in pain. Mikey takes out a smoke bomb and throws it to the ground. Causing large puffs of smoke to cover the area. When the smoke clears up, they all disappear.

Baron Driox: Cowards…

At the Lair, they all explain to the Mad Pups everything. About the Foot Clan and how Shredder was their most dangerous enemy they ever faced. Everyone, except for Tora, were in complete shock about this. They can’t believe they kept it a secret from them for so many years.

Topaz: So~ you kept all of this from us?

Mikey: Yeah… It was only to protect you, sweetheart.

Leo: It’s not like we can’t trust you. But we don’t want all of you to go through what we’ve been through when we were dealing with the Shredder.

Donnie: We were thinking of telling you this earlier but~...

Liz: I see… Well I understand why you had to keep it a secret. (looks down) But at the same time, you could’ve told us this earlier. That way we would’ve been more prepared then what we are just now.

April: We know. But now that you know the truth, we’ll just need some more training. We can’t let them resurrect Shredder!

Tora: I agree, Aunt April! Me and the Mad Pups will train hard! Then we’ll be strong enough to stop the Foot Clan from their goals! (turns to the others) Right team?!

Everyone: Right!


	29. Happy Red Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Raph's birthday and Tora wants to make the perfect gift for him

It was an early morning. The sun is just beginning to rise and nearly everyone in the city is still fast asleep. Some wake up early for work. Veneranda is cooking some breakfast in the kitchen of her home. Tora placed some plates, a knife, a fork, a glass of orange juice and a rose vase on a bed table. After breakfast is done, Veneranda puts some chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top, french toast with powdered sugar, and two eggs on the plates.

Veneranda: There we go. It’s done.

Tora: Not yet, mom! It needs one more thing! (grabs a birthday card and puts it on the table) Now it’s done!

Shaymin: Yup. Now let’s give it to Raph.

In the bedroom, Raph is still asleep. Snoring loudly in between his breathing. Tora gently opens the door. Not making any noise that would cause her dad to wake up. Once they enter the bedroom, Veneranda places the table on Raph’s lap. The smell wakes Raph up and he slowly sits up. Yawning while stretching his arms.

Raph: Mm~... Something smells delicious. (looks down) Breakfast in bed?

Together: Happy birthday!

Raph: Aw~ thank you.

Veneranda: Of course, Beary Boo! (kisses him on the cheek) Today’s your big day after all.

Tora: Yeah! It’s no problem, dad!

Veneranda: Now eat up your breakfast and get ready. I’m gonna treat you with something special.

Raph: Something special?

Shaymin: Yup! But it’s a surprise.

Raph: Okay! (starts eating his breakfast) Mm~! It’s so good~...

Veneranda: (chuckles as they leave the bedroom) That should take care of it. (grabs her cellphone from the kitchen table and starts calling)

At the Lair, everyone is setting up for Raph’s birthday party. The phone begins to ring and April picks it up.

April: Hello?!

Veneranda: Hey April. I’m just checking on how the party is going.

April: Everything is going smoothly. If we keep this up, we’ll have this ready by the afternoon. (hear some noises off-screen) Uh… I better get going now. See you soon and tell Raph happy birthday! (hangs up) What is going on?!

Mikey: Sorry, April! I just tripped over something…

Leo: My skateboard! (grabs it) That’s where it was. I was looking for this everywhere.

April: Jeez… Just be more careful. We gotta prepare for this party!

Donnie: We know we know. Just calm down and let us do our thing.

Male Meowstic: We’ll get everything ready. As long as Raph doesn’t decide to come to the Lair.

Raichu: And if he does, then we’ll initiate plan R!

Male Meowstic: Plan R?

Raichu: Yeah, Plan R. Didn’t I say that three days ago?

Tsareena: I don’t think so?

Raichu: (groans) Looks like Lemon has to tell you guys exactly how Plan R is supposed to work. (sighs)

Back in the Bertucci household, Tora is crocheting a teddy bear. It was green with a red bandana around the eyes. The eyes itself are black and it’s wearing a red belt around the waist, red shorts, and a crochet t-emblem on the front of the belt. After finishing the final touches, she examines the teddy bear.

Tora: Hm… It looks perfect… But what if dad doesn’t like it? (puts it on her dresser) Maybe I should get another gift.

Squirtle: What kind of gift?

Tora: Not sure. It has to be perfect. Better than my last year’s gift.

Squirtle: Tora, it doesn’t have to be perfect! Your dad is gonna love the present no matter what!

Tora: (gasps) I got it! Let’s head to the Hidden City. I bet there’s a lot of cool gifts that would be the perfect birthday gift.

Squirtle: (mumbles to himself) And she ignored me… Typical…

The two head out to the Hidden City while Raph and Veneranda are spending time together. Once they head to the Hidden City, Tora goes to the shopping district. It was packed with yokai and mutants. Checking out the various shops that are across from each other. Selling various things like jewelry and clothing.

Tora: It’s so packed!

Squirtle: Lots of yokai and mutants! It’s gonna take us forever to find the perfect gift.

Tora: I know… But we can’t give up just now! A leader can’t give up on anything. So let’s do this straight-on! (starts running and looking around) A leader is always focused on the task in-hand. Tora can’t lose focus.

Squirtle: Right! But with so many people here, staying focused is gonna be impossible.

Tora: That’s true… Still, we need to find the perfect gift for my dad.

As Tora looked at each shop carefully, despite the packed crowd, she saw something that caught her eye. Hanging outside of one of the clothing shops is a red-satin jacket. It looked similar to the Purple Dragons’ jacket except it was about Raph’s size. The back of the jacket has a flaming design on it.

Squirtle: How about that one?

Tora: (approaches the jacket) It’s perfect! Dad is gonna love this one! (checks the price tag) Eh?! 150 gold coins?! I don’t have that kind of money! (sighs disappointedly) Now what should Tora do? Tora really wants this jacket but it’s too expensive… Hm…

Squirtle: So now what?

Tora: I don’t know… But a leader has to stay calm in any situation. So let me think of something…

Her phone begins to ring and she picks it up. On the other side of the call is Elizabeth who is checking on the food.

Liz: Hey Toto.

Tora: Oh hey Liz! I’m just getting something real quick. What’s up?

Liz: Nothing much. Just checking on the food. Making sure everything looks perfect for Uncle Raph’s surprise birthday party. So where are you right now?

Tora: The Hidden City.

Liz: What?!

Tora: (shushes) Quiet! Look, Tora can’t tell you exactly why I’m here. But I promise to be in the Lair as soon as possible. Just promise me you won’t tell anyone right?! Right?!

Liz: My lips are sealed. You can trust me, Toto.

Tora: Thanks, Liz! See you at the party! (hangs up and sighs) I have to hurry before they start dad’s party without me. (starts to walk away) Guess I’ll have to find another perfect gift for dad…

Suddenly, Tora gets pushed to the side by a tiger yokai. The shopkeeper yells at the criminal to stop. Seeing this, Tora quickly chases after the tiger yokai.

Tora: Squirtle, use Rapid Spin! Make that criminal drop the stolen goods!

Squirtle: Right! (jumps forward from Tora’s shoulder) Rapid Spin! (knocks the criminal to the ground) You aren’t going anywhere, mister.

Tora grabs the bag which contains some jewelry. She then turns to give the bag to the shopkeeper.

Shopkeeper: Why thank you, sweetie. You’re my hero.

Tora: No problem! (puts her hands on her hips proudly) As the leader of the Mad Pups, I can’t let that evildoer get away with the stolen goods!

Shopkeeper: Well if there’s anything I would do for you as a reward?

Tora: Hm… Today’s my dad’s birthday and I would love to get him this (points to the jacket) jacket. But it’s 150 gold coins and Tora doesn’t have that kind of money.

Shopkeeper: I see… If you want this jacket for your father, you can have it for free.

Tora: Really? That’s so kind of you.

Shopkeeper: Of course. You should get rewarded for your heroism. I’ll wrap this jacket in a box and you can give it to your father. I bet he’ll love it.

Tora: Right! Thank you so much!

At the Lair, after some mishaps ensued, they were able to get the party started just as the sun was beginning to set.

April: Now we just need the target. (takes out cell phone) I’ll call Randa to bring him here.

Indulf: But what about Tora? I do hope she arrives in time.

Liz: Hope so too. (chuckles to herself nervously)

Just then, Tora arrives carrying two presents. The small box was on top of the big box which contains the jacket. Both wrapped in red gift wrappings with black polka dots all over it.

Topaz: There you are, Toto! I thought you’re gonna miss the party!

Tora: Me?! Missing my dad’s birthday party?! Ha! You wish! I was just a bit busy with some things. But Tora is here and ready to par~ty! (giggles amusingly)

Jasper: You should put the presents on that table over there. (points to the table which has presents on it)

Tora: Okay. Thanks Coppy. (walks to the table to place the presents down on the table) There we go.

April: They’re coming right now. Donnie, turn off the lights! Everyone else, hide!

Donnie turns off the lights. Then everyone begins hiding in various places of the Lair. Raph and Veneranda enter the Lair. Raph has his eyes closed.

Veneranda: Okay… We’re here… You can open your eyes now.

Raph opens his eyes. This is their cue to turn on the lights and pop out of their hiding places to say “Happy Birthday, Raphael!”

Raph: A surprise birthday party?! Aw~ you guys…! This is really sweet!

Leo: Of course! Happy B-Day, big bro.

Mikey: Yeah! You know we throw the best parties for any occasion! Especially birthday parties!

Donnie: There were a few mishaps here and there. But we all pull this together and viola! Here we are!

Raph: Well either way, thanks guys. Now let's start this party!

Everyone: Yeah!

So the party begins. They were all having a great time. Dancing, playing games, talking to each other. Even watching a Lou Jitsu movie in the living room. After that, they all gather in the kitchen where Raph’s birthday cake is sitting on it. Raph stands in front of the cake which is in the shape of a teddy bear while everyone gathers around the table. They all sing “Happy Birthday” to the snapping turtle. When they’re finished, Raph blows out the candles and everyone cheers for him.

Tora: Now let’s eat some cake!

Veneranda cuts the birthday cake to give a piece to everyone. After they eat the cake, they head back to the atrium so Raph can begin opening his presents.

Leo: Open up your presents, birthday man. Let’s see what you got.

Mikey: Yeah Raph! Open it!

Raph: I am! (cracks his knuckles before opening his gifts) I can’t wait to see what you guys got me!

Donnie: You’re gonna love it. I guarantee it.

Raph opens the presents one by one. Amazed with the gifts that his family and friends had given to him.

Tora: Here you go, dad! (puts down two gifts) These are from me.

Raph: (opens the small box) Aw~, you made me a teddy bear? That’s so sweet!

Tora: But that’s not the only perfect gift. Open the big one, dad!

Raph opens the big present. His eyes widen in happiness as he grabs the jacket from the box.

Raph: Tora… This is… AWESOME!

Topaz: Nice jacket!

Indulf: Where did you get such a wonderful accessory like that?

Tora: Well~... Tora has her ways. (to Raph) So do you like it?

Raph: Like it?! Raph LOVES it! (puts the jacket on) How do I look?

Leo: Looking good, big bro!

Raichu: Snazzy!

Mikey: You can say that again!

Donnie: The hue definitely matches you, Raph.

April: Totally rocks!

Raph: (hugs Tora happily) Thanks, sweetie! This is the best gift you could ever give me! (kisses her on the cheek)

Tora: No problem. I’m glad you like it so much.

Raph: You didn’t think I would like it? (lets her go) Tora, I would never say I don’t like your gifts. Anything you make or get for me is always special. No matter what. (pets her head) So don’t worry okay?

Tora: (smiles brightly) Okay!

Raph: And after all, you’re my little princess. (chuckles happily)

So they continue partying until midnight comes around. That is when they all wrapped things up. After the party is over, everyone returns home as the others starts cleaning up the mess around the Lair. The screen shifts to Raph's bedroom when he was putting away all the gifts that he got from everyone.

Veneranda: Oh Beary Boo~!

Raph: Yes, Pudding?

Veneranda: Look what I'm wearing.

He turns to look at Veneranda. She was wrapped around in red ribbons. It was covering her chest and waist. A bow tied in front of her chest. She was also wearing red bow bracelets on both wrists, red bow anklets on both ankles, and a large red bow on her head.

Raph: Eh?

Veneranda: I made this myself just for you. (hugs him) Happy Birthday, my lovely hubby!

Raph: (smiles and hugs her) Thank you, my cutie-petuny! (picks her up and lies her down in bed) This is the best birthday ever... (kisses Veneranda)

They made love throughout the rest of the night.


End file.
